You Made Me What I am
by AutumnSiren29
Summary: Harry was living as ordinarily as he could until changes he could not have expected rocked his foundation. With new purpose and resolve, he found he liked his new freedom. Those who had used him did not and sought to regain control, but it was too late and when atrocious actions had been done; Harry was ready to rock the foundation of the world his people thought they knew. Slash.
1. Chapter 1: Contact Made

**Chapter 1: **_Contact Made_

Harry James Potter was a boy of seventeen years and had seen his fair share of both good and bad things in his time already. He lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin who liked to pretend he was invisible and didn't exist most days. Something for which he was grateful for this summer, as Harry had a lot of changes occurring to him he didn't understand and why they were occurring at all.

The headmaster, as always, answered his letters with riddles and managed to give him a headache with more questions than he had started with. Harry was beginning to feel the old man was trying to hide something from him and he didn't want to Harry to know whatever it was he was hiding.

It was eerily representative of a time in his fifth year and the year he lost the closest link to his birth parents other than the one who betrayed them and one other close friend; who was also gone now.

Harry had pretty much sequestered himself to his room most days and was becoming increasing aware he needed to study more as the war went onward . After his birthday, and being allowed to use magic fully; he had taken the opportunity to redecorate his room to his standards after purchasing some spell-books recommended to him by Hermione through owl mail and owl order.

He had enlarged his small room over four times the size it was on the inside without remodeling the house to make himself comfortable. He had a spacious bedroom area and study corner area. There was a door that led off to the left which was now a private bath and another next to it that was a full-sized closet.

The bedroom and study area had new plush cream carpet on the floor and the windows held sheer royal blue curtains while the walls were a pale blue tone. His sheets were now silken and white with a dark blue duvet on it and the bed-frame was a four-poster bed like he used when at his school except made of a medium willow wood to accentuate the light coloring of the walls and his darker bed and window curtains. The duvet also had a golden design of some sort to it, but Harry didn't exactly notice it at all until he really started to redress his bed.

The desk had been transfigured to a sturdier one and made of the same wood as his bed and there was now a double bookcase on one area that held all his school books plus others he had attained over the years. The bookcase was the same medium willow, but had been painted white to give the room an accent piece or focal point.

Plus there were some books he attained out of curiosity and rebellion. Some of which he was sure his friends and mentors would question him considerably if they knew of them. The shelves were charmed to keep their shape but allow continual growth for any new books he attained within a certain amount before he had to find something to transfigure more shelves out of.

Harry had replaced all his old clothes with comfortable one that fit and while his relatives were curious as to how he had managed such fine brands; Harry kept his distance and silence to them. His room was warded from them now alongside of the blood wards here, so they could not invade it. He also had silencing charms around them and several other spells to make sure he was aware of what happened around the house.

Across the study area was a fireplace now that was connected to the Floo for emergency. Most times it just sat there empty and more as another focal point to his rooms. Hedwig's perch was next to it and she watched him with questioning eyes as he dressed for the day.

"I'm going to go for a walk Hedwig, so you can go hunt if you want to..just be careful and stay hidden. There's a presence here I don't recognize and it makes me wary." He told her gently

Hedwig then hooted softly to say she understood and proceeded to nap on her perch.

Harry dressed in some jeans and a white tee and then threw his sneakers on. He grabbed his wand and placed it in his back pocket and went down the stairs as he heard the click of his wards come into play. His aunt watched him go with a perplexed look to her face, but he said nothing and went out the front door.

* * *

><p>Harry knew the physical changes he went through in about three months seemed unrealistic and their had to be a magical reasoning behind it. The problem was finding it out and figuring out why the headmaster tried to keep it from him.<p>

He had gone from being the shortest in his year to likely shoulder height on Ron, which was a lot of growth for him. Then there's the fact no stretch marks appeared and he still had his muscles from Quidditch but they seemed more toned than before…which was near impossible to fathom as he couldn't do any real sports here besides if he had decided to work-out on his own. Harry had thought about it, but had not really pondered it too much.

Next was that his terrible eyesight had cleared to 20/20 overnight, and he knew most people…wizard and muggle did not have this happen to them.

Then there was the fact his magic seemed stronger and had this 'aura' of power surrounding him that he felt as did some around him, but could not see. If that wasn't enough, then every time he went out of the house and some of the local teenage girls were out and saw him; they giggled to themselves and laughed to the other in whispers he overheard as if they had been speaking to him directly. He knew they thought he was handsome and wondered if he was available even though they had not seen him around as much as they did in their primary years.

Harry hadn't thought they had noticed him so much when he was younger. He knew they often gossiped over how different He and Dudley were, and wondered why as they had grown up together in the same home. They winked at him while they were trying to flirt with him and Harry had ignored most of it as he did not wish to lead them on.

Harry shook his head in dismay, "What is going on with me?" he asked quietly

A person strolled over to him and sat beside him and was apparently covered in magic to disguise themselves from the muggles of the park he was in.

"You are Harry Potter, aren't you?" He asked smoothly

Harry eyed him warily, "And if I was, why should I tell you anyhow? I don't know you and for all I know you just want money? I don't think so though, as you reek of magic and so I know you are not muggle and really a wizard like I am."

His tone was soft and low as so not to be overheard by the runner's who had passed by them.

The man laughed now and Harry's hair stood on end.

"Funny Potter, considering I have no need of any muggle currency and the last time I saw you; you were a scrawny, knobbly knee teen with enough stubbornness to choke a horse." Riddle smirked as his eyes gleamed

Harry jumped up and made a break for it.

"Wait Potter! I have something you might want to know." Tom said exasperatedly

Harry eyed him with suspicion, "How do I know this is not a trick, trap, or otherwise useful way to try and kill me?" He asked

Riddle smirked, "You don't, but seeing as I am here in no accompaniment of my usual associates and their friends; you can assume I am genuine."

Harry rolled his eyes, "That doesn't make feel more comfortable, but I also don't like you out here surrounded by innocent people who I know you'd love to kill just for circumstance of birth they don't choose. Follow me."

Riddle was intrigued and followed the teen back to the house where the boy led him into the foyer and up the stairs without so much as a glance to his family. This made Riddle curious. Didn't the boy's relatives coddle and dote on him? Worry about him when he went out at all?

Tom also felt the wards shift as he entered into a surprisingly spacious area that was magically enhanced to fit the teen's needs.

"You have some surprisingly good wards to your room, Potter. Did you do this yourself?" Riddle asked him with interest

Harry smirked, "Of course I did. Had to keep out the muggles somehow, otherwise I would be deaf from all their yelling about changing their normal house with my freakish magic. Since turning seventeen and being able to legally use magic, I have been busy studying and practicing an array of things that would otherwise be banned from consideration."

Riddle made something of a 'hm' sound and Harry gestured to a chair and the undercover dark lord sat gracefully before he seemed to zone out and reclaim his thought process. Harry sat down as well, and conjured a tea tray with biscuits to Tom's shock and then he said, "You said you had information for me."

Tom reigned in his shock and nodded, "Yes, and it might change how you view some people who you call comrades. I am not asking you to believe me straight away and I don't expect you to, but at least hear what I have to say?"

Harry considered, "Alright, so long as you don't try to kill me today."

Tom smirked, "Fair enough, as that would defeat the purpose anyhow."

"You have definitely noticed that you have changed a lot over the last month. These changes are seemingly unrealistic to you and probably do not make a lot of sense to you, do they?" He asked the teen

Harry wondered what this had to do with anything.

"I suppose so, but I kinda just took them as they came because I can't say I am displeased with them. I figured they had something to do with magic, my being a wizard and then turning seventeen and of adulthood in our society." Harry smirked over his tea cup

Tom smirked, "I wouldn't be either if I were you as you are quite handsome now as is. These changes were caused by your magical inheritance from your father's old blood, Harry. Lily may have been muggle-born and while I do detest muggles…muggle-borns have their merits if we are to truly consider them."

"Pure-blood society is dying out and our way of life is threatened by each new generation of muggle-born witches and wizards who are allowed to enter our world and trade our customs for theirs to make their lives more easy and comfortable. I am not saying they shouldn't be allowed to come here at all because a witch or wizard left untrained and unknown to the world is just as dangerous to us as I am for being a learned one and then turned dark wizard."

"However, most muggle-born magical people who come to our world receive grades high enough to attain jobs that allow them to continue to live here, but they are also not high enough usually to allow them the leisure and happiness they envisioned in our culture when they first arrive. They end up going back to their world; taking our knowledge and gifts with them and exposing magic to muggles around them accidentally. This poses a dangerous precedent should the many forms of muggle government or terror groups find us. Surely, as a wizard, you can see this problem for what is?" Tom asked

Harry was quiet and gave the words a considerable amount of thought. He had never stopped to question why he fought for the light and what they were fighting for. He had also never really looked to Tom's end of this and why he fought for what he did. There were biases to both ends, and Harry knew he supposedly had a big role to play in this war already. How accurate was the prophecy even now in this day of his life? Could it be changed if his actions dictated it somehow and they didn't know it?

"I can see the dangers you speak of and I don't like them for sure, but I also do not like that you and your minions just go about killing people and making others fear you to accomplish your goals either. Murder and genocide should not be the only hard way to achieve the means you want in the end. I also know that the light values people being able to choose their paths as much as your side does, but I am also aware that one too many times has Albus coerced me to thinking in his ways and I find I am getting annoyed by it more and more of recent. Especially since I do not always agree to his sentiments, though I do not dare say that to him in fear of not knowing how he would handle it. Being manipulated is not good either, but I wouldn't kill him for it." Harry said slowly

Tom eyed this boy and his ruby eyes held respect in them.

"Harry, has anyone told you of your father's genealogy at all in depth." Tom asked

Harry eyed him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Do you know the tale of the three brothers and the three deathly hallows?" Tom asked again

Harry nodded and said, " You are talking of the tale of the three Peverell brothers and the gifts from the spirit of death to them, which are now known as the three Deathly Hallows. Owning all of them is said to make the owner the master of death and able to control the flow of life or death around them." Harry question as TOm nodded to him.

Harry sighed, "All of the brothers were considered to be notable dark wizards and at some point owned a hallow each. Antioch held the elder wand; a wand said to be unable to be conquered until it met the right opponent. The opponent who won could then claim the wand as their own because it would no longer recognize its former owner as master nor would it work for them if they managed to steal it back from the new master."

"Cadmus held the resurrection stone and it is told that he experimented with its powers to gain the control over death itself and over living souls and life. In his arrogance and inexperience to the powers of the spirit who gave them to him, he did one experiment that caused his heir to be brutally killed and his wife turned to a specter and bound to the earth; never to be allowed to cross over to the next life. Wracked with grief for what he had brought on himself and his family, he committed suicide but the stone made sure to turn him to a specter and then bound him to the specter of his wife and he too would never cross over. His wife's ghost is said to have never forgiven him for his actions and she wanders the lands with him following her every step of the way; seeking forgiveness but never attaining it."

Tom nodded as he smiled to himself and realized Harry was much more knowledgeable and intellectual than he had considered before.

"Then the youngest of the three was Ignotus Peverell, and also said to be the most cunning and dangerous of them. He wanted a way to protect his family from his two elder brothers madness and a way to hide himself from death himself until he and his family could go to death in person. To be able to walk freely hand-in-hand with no regrets as friends to the afterlife as death guided them there freely of his own will with no thoughts of further vengeance to them. It is said the invisibility cloak was given to Ignotus directly from death's true form and while holding it in your possession; the spirit of death cannot sense you as much as he would like to."

Harry eyed him and Tom nodded.

"Harry, do you know how rare invisibility cloaks even are?" He asked as Harry eyed him warily now

"I know they're not common commodities for wizarding people, or everyone would have them; but, I don't exactly know how rare they are."

"Invisibility cloaks are banned here for manufacture and marketing." Tom told him with certainty

Harry's eyes widened, "Then how do I—

Tom held a hand to stop him, "Because the cloak you have has been passed down in your family for generations from father to son. It is ancient and of notable value, as the first to own it was Ignotus Peverell himself and he is your ancestor. The Potter family has had its share of both light and dark wizards in it. The Potter family knew the value of having both forms of magic in it and have always hid the fact as time wore on."

Harry's mind went blank at this and his mouth seemed at a loss of words.

"James and you are directly descended from him, as you are descended from Godric Gryffindor. Hence the sword appearing in the chamber allowing you to kill Luvinia." Tom said softly

Harry sat there his tea cup on the table beside him, "I had no idea the cloak I owned all this time was the one cloak of the hallows. Though it makes sense now I think." He swallowed.

Tom's eyes narowed, "What does?"

Harry was hesitant, "ALbus returned the cloak to me as my Christmas present in my first year. He told me to 'use it well'."

"Whenever I was underneath the cloak; I always felt safer than I probably ought to have. There was this magical feel that I felt in it as it guarded me. It was as if death still knew my family had his cloak and he had no desire for its return. I was risking myself using it so much as movement underneath it made it shimmer as I walked and if someone came by who wasn't supposed to know; I had to freeze in place."

"Breathing too heavily under it made me vulnerable to them hearing me as well. In my first year, I witnessed the night Severus slammed Quirrel in to the wall and had argued with him. It was why Severus turned and looked at the odd wall. He knew of the cloak as my father used to torment him. He tried to take it off me, but I covered my mouth and stepped just outside his reach so he could not remove while holding Quirrel."

Tom was silent and he remembered that instance, as his face had been protected from impact by the turban Quirinus had worn, but it had still stung somewhat.

Tom nodded, "I see. I know you didn't know the significance, but I also know there is much of these items that are still shrouded in mystery. Time may tell us what they are though. Now you know your changes are from your bloodline and you should also be aware that your magic is maturing much faster now than most others your age. You have a lot of raw talent and power those close to you don't, and I have noticed this several times as we kept encountering the other."

"This raw power is something those close to you could be jealous of, or covet in some form. Powerful beings such as you or I always tend to attract the attentions of those with less ability. It is natural for this to occur as it partially shapes human nature and how human structure works." Tom told him

"Have you had any odd things happen now that the physical changes are over? Odder than normal, I mean?"

Harry seemed wary in telling this because he had no idea what Tom wanted exactly, but for some reason beyond his comprehension; he felt as though he should trust him even if had killed his family.

"I-I have had this weird energy at times. It's like it is drawing me to someone for something. What I can not always tell, but I do know my mind goes hazy and I tap into senses of higher orientation than that of a human. I also have higher sense now as it is."

"I smell everything better now and hear things I likely shouldn't. My sight fixed itself to perfect vision and my acuity is far beyond human normalcy. My body moves as if it has a confidence it lacks while my mind is confused and uncertain of what is going on with me. Then there is the…carnal feelings at times that I have to repress to keep from finding someone and just letting go and fuck them for no reason."

Harry's face was red and his cheeks were flushed as the words left his mouth in this manner. Tom was aware Harry was embarrassed over this, but he thought Harry looked handsome and that anyone who was lucky enough to gain his affection would be special indeed. His robes hid his attraction to him as his magic was making him feel things he hadn't for so long and he had kept some secrets for himself until a later time.

"Harry, I know you think these feelings are odd and unapprpriate. The truth is they are keenly natural for you now as the downside of the Peverell lineage is that you have a creature inheritance too. One that has already manifested and has started to take hold of you. To change you into the person the creature portion of you and you yourself can live with. Peverells have Incubi and Succubae blood to them, and as such they are confident in themselves in all ways as they feed off of other's energy through sexual acts and this carnal side of you is starting to awaken." Tom told him, "It is telling you what your body desires because the creature is now active in you and the physical changes have finished; allowing you to be who you are without reprimand."

Harry looked at him, "So what do I do then? Hogwarts is likely dangerous to me unless I can regain some control?"

Tom snorted, "Hogwarts is not dangerous to you because of this. People will just see it as you changing into a man and growing up. Exploring your sexuality and discovering yourself is as normal to muggles as it is to magical people. There is no escape from it."

Harry relaxed and calmed down, "Why did Albus keep this from me then?"

Tom frowned, "I don't have a full answer for you, just a theory."

"The prophecy that binds us as mortal enemies was started as such a means to lead me to destroy you as I thought of you as threat when I heard it, and I did us no favors in following it without trying to discover the second half of it. You have realized that I have changed a lot in the few months you last saw me as I have about you and your changes. My after-effects of my rebirth finally fully set in and this was what was supposed to happen originally; I just took longer because of my highly weakened body. I have had a lot to consider and to think on since my sanity returned and I felt no urge to kill as I did before."

"I regret you were a victim of the prophecy and my anger in the insanity I had. No one deserves to be orphaned as we were and to live as we have. I cannot and will not apologize for the deaths of your parents as their sacrifices will be made into vain if I did. I do think the prophecy can be averted now that I have regained clarity enough to reason on it. You defeated me once already, is that not enough? I do not know the whole prophecy though, so I cannot say." Tom told him

"I think you have been manipulated to play a role everyone wants to see as they are so afraid of the world they know changing too far. They want you to end me because they want to remain in a world of corrupt politics and obliviousness because it is simpler and less painful for them."

Harry stood and his face was hard now. His eyes held anger to them and his mind was yelling in outrage as the incubus had began stalking back and forth. Harry then growled in fury and caught himself and Tom by surprise at it. Harry smiled sheepishly in apology, "Sorry, I didn't realize I had done that."

"However, what do you suggest if we can do to avert it? I cannot just go neutral for no reason, as there would be many wars of words if I did? Even then, some would not accept it and try to coerce me out of it?" Harry asked

Tom considered, "Why not show them the side of you that you're holding back and have for far too long. The side of the snake that is inside you? The side the Incubus and you both prefer to be? You have suffered for too long, Harry. It is time for you to let go and to show them why you are not anyone's pawn and they cannot just decide to use you as they see fit to do."

Harry turned from him and considered, "Possibly."

Tom nodded, "I will no longer actively seek you out unless pushed somehow due to suspicions on me. However, if you find yourself endangered; do not hesitate to seek me out, as I would welcome you to my side if need be or for safe harbor as a neutral to the war. Our connection has changed as well mentally, so you may try to contact me telepathically if needed."

Harry nodded silently to this.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Harry said as Tom turned to leave

The elder man turned to him curiously though Harry still had his back to him.

Harry hesitated then seemed to gather himself, "Would you be willing to train me in some of the things I need to know if Albus should decide I betrayed them and wants me removed somehow? I know he thinks I am a weapon of war and that he controls me...I have for some time though I tried to deny it for a very long time. I admitted it to myself after Sirius died in my fifth year and he told me the prophecy. I do not believe he would want me to live if he thought I betrayed him as I pose too much uncertain danger too him to let me live peacefully of my own accord?"

Tom considered the request and had missed his mention of the prophecy in his concern that Harry believed Albus would kill him.

"Could you ward the backyard here from prying eyes?" He asked

Harry nodded, "I could, but my relatives would still be able to see. Perhaps they should see, and to see why I was the one destined to supposedly defeat you." He quirked a smug smile at him, "Call it retribution for sixteen years worth of neglect and abuse from them."

Tom's concern rose at the words, "They abused you?" He hissed angrily

Harry scowled, " Sure they did. We are very much alike in childhood, as the headmaster reminds me of so often and then tells me that it is my choices that has set us apart." The raven-haired boy snorted in disbelief, "Between not feeding me and keeping me as busy as a Malfoy house-elf, it is a wonder my magic was able to do this sort-of miracle on me to begin with. Then, if the beatings for odd occurrences and locking me in the cupboard underneath the stairs for days on ends weren't enough to damage me as much as they had meant to; the emotional and verbal spars and barbs were certainly more than just enough to demean and belittle any confidence a child has into nothing at all. I am lucky not to have gone bitter on them."

Tom scowled at this, "Well, at least you have the ability to defend yourself now. I suppose I am not allowed to hex them on my way out?" He asked genuinely with with a tinge of hope in his voice

Harry smiled now, "Nope. You had better not or the wards might alert someone you are here and that would give us away far too soon."

Tom sighed, "Alright, but I was just itching to send a stinging hex at them."

"Sorry Tom."

The man left and Harry had to wonder if this day had been the most unique and unusual one to date. He was looking forward to showing his full self to those at school and living his life while enjoying some semblance of normalcy. He doubted he would return to the school though, as something was in the air that made him nervous while he set about to finish his annoyingly long Potions essay he had put off in favor of his personal studies.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Persona

**Chapter 2****:**_ A New Persona_

Harry woke the next day and relished the fresh summer air coming in through the curtains as the morning sun filtered through them and warmed the room with its rays. Harry rolled over intending to go back to sleep, but a knock sounded on the door and Harry then heard his aunt yell at him about breakfast and then moving the lawn.

He was annoyed now. He could have stayed put and no one would have been able to enter the room now besides him and anyone he himself invited to the room…but that just had questions begging to be asked by his relatives. So, he sighed and gave Hedwig a 'sorry' glance and then quickly threw some boxers and and tee on. He had become accustomed to sleeping nude after the changes occurred, and having been informed of his incubus status; it was now no wonder why any more.

Incubi hated layering fabrics over their bodies and felt more at ease in complete nudity than restricted by garments. Harry had noticed his distaste for clothing, but had decided he would only be nude when he felt it was safe enough like here in his rooms. His incubus side had balked at this, but the settled as he reasoned why and it gave in grudgingly

_'You will be free to allow me to have you out when the time come. For now we must survive.' Harry had told it_

_The incubus's orange-red eyes glowed, 'So long as I will not be caged away like the other side you before now'_

_'Never' Harry agreed, 'I will be who we want now and as soon as you are safe enough with me to come out more; you will.' _

Still, he doubted his relatives wanted him to cook breakfast for them in his birthday suit; though the thought was entertaining enough as to their reactions should he try it one day

* * *

><p>"There you are, boy. Now get to cooking so my Dudders doesn't starve himself to death." Petunia shrieked at him<p>

Harry just rolled his eyes and went to the stove to begin. As if any person who resembled a baby blue whale could starve in one day. He went about his routine and as he was leaving his aunt said " Grab a plate and sit."

The teenage incubus froze momentarily and then sighed. He fixed himself a small plate and sat down. Petunia eyed her nephew oddly and wondered why he had changed so much in so little time before them.

"Vernon is at work, so he cannot reprimand me for asking. I know that I don't normally care about things that have to do with magic and your people, but I feel as if I need to ask. Did something happen in your world yesterday and that's why the man you brought into the house was here?" She questioned him with curiosity, "I know he was one your kind, so I tried to remain observant instead of demanding he leave at once as Vernon would have. His power was strong enough for even me to accept it and feel it. It felt cold and dark though, as if something bad happened to him." She continued

Harry was quiet and did not exactly know how to answer her. Something had happened in their world, or rather, something had happened to it because of his decisions yesterday; but he was doubtful if his aunt would keep quiet of it if she felt threatened. Then he sparked an idea as a smirk appeared in his head.

"Oh, yeah. About that…umm, that was my trainer in my summer advanced lessons I'm supposed to be having. He will be dropping by sometimes to teach me advanced defense and other things while I am to stay here. I will ward the backyard so no one else will see us though. He won't be staying over, unless he feels he might need to." Harry said with nonchalance

Petunia seemed nervous about this, "And this man? Do you know him personally from somewhere?"

Harry smiled easily, "Sure, as he taught us at school for a year before resuming his duties to our law enforcement department."

Petunia seemed to relax now, "And the neighbors won't see anything at all? You are sure of this"

Harry shook his head, "Nope. We don't expose ourselves to those who don't know about us, as it can lead to a lot of Ministry problems within your world when too many of the muggle community do notice us. We only show ourselves to you normally if we have to like in self-defense, since school-aged children are forbidden from casting in the summer until seventeen years of age. By then we know how to be discreet if we need to cast. Other than this, we would only use our abilities if we need to escape somewhere really quickly and have no option but apparition while in public."

"Since I have been here, I have done some magic to better protect the house and you have never noticed it as you were not supposed to. It is just our way of doing things." He told her flatly

Petunia seemed surprised by this, "Your world is a government separate from ours?"

Harry eyed her oddly now, "Yes since we have a different world leader than you do, but if the dark lord were to attack a muggle establishment; then our Minister of Magic and your Prime Minister have to work together to figure out the damage control. Didn't you think during our war beforehand that your news was oddly reporting tons of gas leaks or explosive house fires and that it seemed odd or misplaced?" Harry asked

Petunia considered, "I had, but I never thought magic was involved either."

"Yes well, that was the point Aunt Petunia. The families in those attacks were massacred and no one was left alive in them. The reports had to be something that would allow you all to seem as if it was a normal, but sadly tragic accident of some manner and not panic while the magical ministry investigated and did their things to prepare for the next outbreak as muggles continued to live in safety."

"The magical community is small, and many of us are still afraid of another witch burning if we were to be discovered by the elitist terror groups or otherwise militaristic organizations. Most witches and wizards are no different from you or Dudley except we have a unique gift you don't possess. It is how each one of us uses it to determine if they are bad or good."

"Magic is an energy that my people can use and manipulate to make our lives more easy. This energy in general is a neutral variable until the caster has an intention for the use of the energy and it could bad or good depending on the emotions behind the intentions of the said caster. When I accidentally blew up aunt Marge, I was very angry then and my magic went haywire because of the way she talked about my parents as if they were common street whores and the fact I was young and had less control over my core than I would now." Harry told her shortly and Petunia cringed.

"I knew they were lies, but it did not help that no one intervened and I was more angry because you allowed her to demean your own sister that way. Aunt Petunia, do you remember when I saved Dudley from those dementors that attacked us here two years before?" He asked

She nodded silently.

"Dementors are foul creature as you know, and they feed on all the positive emotions in people and suck them out. Feeding until the person's soul is sucked out too and they are left no more than a brain-dead vegetable. Each person hears something different when exposed to them from their memories and experiences in their lifetime. They take the good emotions and memories while you are forced to relive the horrible one you would rather forget. Do you want to know what I hear every time I come near those things?" He asked her icily

Petunia really didn't want to know, but she nodded silently anyhow as she felt she had no other choice.

"I hear my father telling my mother to run and get me and then to run for it. Then there are battle sounds and I hear my dad fall dead to the floor with a loud thunking sound and footsteps moving up the stairs hastily followed shortly by another set at a slower pace. Mum silently crying as she is cradling me when the dark lord bursts into my nursery and she sits me in my cradle. The dark lord tells her to stand aside and allow him near me." Harry said as Petunia pales drastically and Dudley watched the scene with curious interest

"He said 'Stand aside, you silly girl' but she doesn't move and puts her body in front of mine; shielding me from him and begging him for my life." Harry said in a whisper, "'Not Harry,' she says, 'not Harry; take me instead.'"

"The dark lord grows angry and then shrugs and says, 'then so be it' and the green light of the killing curse hits her and she screams. Her voice haunts my ears along with high-pitched cold laughter and flashing green in my eyes as I wake every night when rest is not so fitful for me."

"I was spared because it was foretold that I am the only one who can defeat him. Your sister sacrificed her life for me as any mother in our world with good and morale backgrounds would. She would have shielded Dudley as her own too if she had too and you know that though you have denied it for years. However, my mother also gave her life so that both our world and yours continue to coexist in peace. If Lord Voldemort reigns supreme, then you muggles are in for a world bent into extinction as he considers muggles a disgust to him and he will hunt you all down and kill all of you as if you were ants to be crushed underneath his foot."

"I have the power to stop this, but I have yet to determine why I should if you people like your family treat mine the way you do? I also wonder why because the wizarding world sees me as this golden child they fawn over with praise one minute then some insane oddity the next according to the news there. I have witnessed the good and bad of both, and I am unsure if I am even willing to be a savior for either yet."

"Let these words seep into you today and see if you can sleep comfortably tonight. Knowing I hold the key to your lives in my hands and always have, but you three have done nothing but abuse me, neglect me, and treat me as if I was some plague or oddity unfit to live at all."

Harry stood and left her and Dudley to their thoughts. Oddly Dudley had said nothing the whole time. He was probably waiting in glee to see his dear mother tear into him with words and threaten him with more work. He had gone quite pale though near the end of his speech as much as Petunia had.

* * *

><p>Harry decided letting loose felt good and he needed it. He decided maybe Tom was right, and that perhaps he needed to release his serpent side finally. The incubus purred at the thought as his eyes glowed in how much mischief he could wreak if he did. With his mind made up, he set out to change for the better now. He dressed into some jeans and another tee, but this time a dark red one and put his sneakers on and bounded out of the house.<p>

He walked several blocks until he came to the shopping centre in the middle Surrey for the convenience of the close-by residents. Harry looked around until he found a clothing shop that fit his snake side and his incubus but still had a bit of everything else if needed.

Inside the shop, the music was loud and hurt his ears but he ignored it in favor of browsing and having fun for once. He had nearly given up hope of finding what he needed by himself when a shop clerk approached him with a half-smile. His light brown hair and medium blue eyes were shining softly at him.

"Need some help there?" He asked kindly

Harry smiled sheepishly, "I suppose so. I need pretty much a total closet makeover, except for jeans and tees which have already been taken care of."

"Are you into something more edgy and rugged or more professional and yet stylish but still with an edge to it?" He asked

Harry considered, "Probably a bit of both, as I do attend a boarding school that's rather exclusive, but I am on summer holidays so there is no need to hold back on me. As for money, don't worry about it." Harry said

The young man smiled now and noticed how uniquely beautiful he was among the many ordinary customers he usually had. The boy was likely seventeen and just about graduate high school before either working or going to a uni. The clerk bet he was headed to a uni though, as he seemed to be from a line of old money.

"I am sure we have everything you need then. Follow me." He beckoned Harry

The raven-haired boy was then led on a whirlwind venture through the shop as he was handed everything from silk dress shirts and black slack to leather pants and tops that had far to many hole to be a shirt. Harry had though the clerk was playing a prank until he realized it might have been his way of seeing if Harry was up to his standard. Not wanting to let the chance pass; he had worn the shirt and the clerk had flushed before rushing off to find more clothes.

He now had an array of casual tops for all sorts of things as well as jean shorts and work-out wear. He had khakis and swim trunks. New sneakers and some black lace-up boots that looked vaguely like combat boots though he did not question it too much.

Boxers and undershirts were added and who knew what else.

As he was trying on the clothes again, Harry had noticed the clerks appreciative eyes on his form and realized the boy must either be gay or bisexual at the very least. He had no problems with either option, and Harry smirked when his back was turned to him. This was going to be more fun than he had originally thought possible when he had set out. His instincts started rising in full force now and his cock twitched in anticipation. Hopefully his guess was right as he was beginning to feel hungry and it was not the food kind of hungry; it was more carnal...

It was a full two hours before Harry finally felt he had enough clothes and had the clerk stop. While he was at the register, he pulled out his Gringotts card he had attained lat year for easiness and safety; which to muggles looked a random banking debit card of some kind.

"So your total come to 308.67, and I am very happy to have met you today since you are so fun to shop with." He smiled, "My name is Chris, by the way."

Harry smiled, "Harry." He said

"Well Harry, is there anything else you need?" he asked

Harry thought a moment, "Do you know a good place for piercings and tattoos?"

Chris thought a bit and his eyes lighted, "Indeed I do. In fact, the owner and I are friends of a sort, and her parlor is not far from here. If you meet me here at five, I can show around?" He asked

Harry smirked at Chris, "Is that how you ask for a date normally?"

Chris smirked, "Not always, but it does have its charms at times."

Harry laughed to this, "I suppose so. I guess I will take these back to my place and redress before studying a bit. Then I will meet you here at half-past four, sound good? He asked

Chris nodded with a grin, "Sounds good enough."


	3. Chapter 3: Date with Tattoos

**Warning: This story from here on out will contain lemon scenes of varying levels in graphic displays. If you don't wish to read this, I suggest you turn your page back now and find another story. Many of the scenes are going to be slash, boys on boys, and contain materials that require reading to your own discretion. So if also disagree with this; I reiterate that I highly suggest turning back and finding another story to read. You have been warned!**

**Chapter 3**: _Date with Tattoos_

Harry had left the shop and went into an alley where he shrunk his purchases and stuck them in his pocket. He walked back to Privet Drive, where he immediately went to his bedroom and put them away from sight to keep his space as clean as possible. His head was still reeling from the shopping adventure and how easily he had slipped into his new skin already.

It was both invigorating and unsettling as to how good it had felt to be normal for once and how easily he had adapted to the change. He really was like a snake in all honesty. Slipping into one role for a time then shedding it when needed only to evolve into another when necessary. Harry smiled and shook his head at himself while he hung his clothes up.

When that was done, he went to his bathroom and magically healed the piercings so they would not be as demanding of his care than needed. Though he still intended to clean them as recommended for added safety. Probably just not as often as he should need to if he had not healed them, but a small bit over just enough to remain clean and stay uninfected in the first few months of having them.

Once that was done and he sat near the fireplace in the chairs there now, Harry decided not to worry about too much as he sat down and pulled the books he had been studying yesterday towards him. They were proper books on Occlumency and Legilimency that no one had offered him before and he had been too preoccupied to care in finding out about. He had wanted to learn before as well, but Snape…the evil bastard; he had no right to shout at him and practically mind-rape him.

His eyes narrowed on a select paragraph as he read and began to make notations as it seemed important.

**_Occlumency and Legilimency are normally branches of magic that take years to master for any one witch or wizard. The process of learning either branch of magic is exhausting and draining on the target learner's reserves and has a need for intense dedication to master them in higher degrees of level. One usually begins as early as possible to begin to understand it and to begin practicing it._**

**_However, humanoid races such as the high elves, vampires, and incubi have always had a superior defense of their minds after inheritance or magical majority as well as many other magical races. Magical races have a natural barrier to their minds after turning the age of adulthood for them and it is this barrier that is near impenetrable to outside invasion from others even if they have never studied the branches of magic required to learn it. If they did not know it was there at all; they likely never would and just assume their minds were as protected as anyone else's._**

**_Likewise, Legilimency is easier learned by humanoid magical races; especially incubi and succubae due to their allure and the ability to attract people to them for a brief flings and sexual feeding through intercourse or vampires and their natural sexual exuding aura that draws others to them during feeding hours of the night._**

**_These two types of races specifically are able to innately tap into modes of instinct which allows them to 'interpret' others words, gazes, and movements for how they are and are keenly able to guide these actions to benefit themselves with the right actions or sets of words. Incubi are uniquely gifted to this as they are more in tune with body language and will pick even slight subtleties that change. Incubi or Succubae don't necessarily need to learn true Legilimency due to their keen senses and understanding of races through interpreting body language, but they have been known to as further means to protect themselves from those who would manipulate their actions or thoughts in ways they were disagreeable to._**

**_Vampires on the other hand as a further example to the difference of types in mind barrier defenses; they have a unique skill in tracking prey besides a superior sense of smell to all other humanoid races excluding werewolves, and it is often said they just know who they want to target. While this a bit of a stretch, and sometimes completely false, vampires tend to intellectually pick up on the thoughts of others and are more aware if the supposed victim would welcome them more willingly or not. It is why they are so feared by the magical community besides their other more visual traits and obvious physical ability._**

**_Conversely, Incubi and Succubae are the more dangerous of the two races. Vampires may be able to physically overpower you and perhaps try to manipulate you, but they tend to like force than deceit as it gives them the pleasure of blood lust that satiates their culture from feeding during blood lust. This heightens their powers and senses. Incubi and the female succubae are able to both overpower you physically as much as any vampire could; though depending on their age, it it unclear as to how powerful they are until you are forced to face them. Besides overwhelming physical power that comes to them in time, they can totally have one's mind warped in to their allure at the same time no matter how old. Witches and Wizards have often seen the race as 'demonic and unholy', but they have not ever tried to hunt them due to the dangers it poses._**

**_Then there is the fact the race has regenerative healing and it is very hard to damage them to begin with. Their skin would look like anyone else's, but be nearly as durable as any ancient vampire's would and they would heal very quickly to the eye if allowed to see it. Vampires will have this ability, but the effects could take hours to do the job whereas an incubus or a succubus would heal near instantly to a physical wound or injury. The Incubi and Succubae are only truly weakened if their mind is shattered or traumatized beyond normal. They begin to shut down and do not see sense from reality and fantasy, which makes their allure out of control and then eventually they die because their mind snaps if it is not well-defended. _**

Harry stopped reading the book and thought about this momentarily. He had noticed no pain in his dreams anymore and his scar had quieted much more than usual after the changes had come and gone. It made sense now after reading this as to why it had occurred. Harry knew he was in trouble though if the headmaster ordered Snape to resume lessons as usual like he had last year. Harry need to speak to Tom about this when they had their first lesson.

He continued reading the book some more, but found the information useless to one who had superior natural defenses now. The book however, did list some he could get that would help him…doing so would be tricky, but he knew he could manage.

He looked at the clock and saw it was half-past three and closed book as he went to shower. He smiled and thought to himself, 'Might as well dazzle Chris if he intended to change himself now.'

At four in the afternoon, Harry stepped out of his shower and dried off wrapping the towel to his waist and looked to the mirror. He supposed lengthening his hair could be explained by extensions so he could manage the wildness of it. He fought back and forth for a moment before shrugging and lengthened his hair to just past his shoulder in a silken curtain of blue-black. He combed all the tangles out gently and then pulled the top layer into a high ponytail as smirked to his appearance. Luckily, his mirror did not whistle at him as his did at school all last year even though he had no idea why it did.

He returned to his walk-in closet and pulled some boxers on and then fought himself slightly again. Harry decided to go for it in the end and pulled his new leather pants out to put on. Chris may wish he had never introduced him to shopping after this. His incubus personality was strutting around with an air of confidence in him as smirked and pulled on the deep green silk shirt that had a golden dragon that wrapped the tail end around the left sleeve and coiled up to his back where the front left claws was on his right-hand shoulder while the head had eyes that glowed with fury and a supposedly deafening roar was coming out of its mouth.

He did not wish to overdo it, and he figured his leather pants with the barely there leather shirt was too much for a first date. Though Harry had entertained the idea briefly before forcing it aside.

The teen wizard had opted to wear boots with the outfit, not the combat appearing ones, but some soft black leather ones made for comfort and leisure. He knew he would have to get some new wizarding wear too as so not to be too out of his world, but he would worry over it when the time was more appropriate. He had no desire to expose himself to the people of Diagon Alley yet.

He smirked at his new look as he finished up and then headed down the stairs. As he passed the kitchen again, his aunt stared at him as did Dudley, who appeared stumped at his new attire and about wherever he was heading out to now.

"Where're you going?" He asked nastily in a snorting tone

Harry smirked, "The benefit of being attractive is I am able to get a date and appeal to the world around me whenever I want to. This is something I am sure you have been lacking recently since you are roughly looking like a baby whale nowadays and are grotesquely overweight as well as highly unappealing to look at." He sneered

Dudley snarled, "How dare you? I ought to pulverize you."

Harry smiled nastily now and his wand was pointed in his face as Dudley and Petunia paled drastically, "I dare you to try it Dudley. I am seventeen now and of legal age in my world. Meaning I am now fully able to use any sort of magic I want without any reprimand from the Ministry so long as I do not break any laws in doing so. I have already warded you all out of my room and changed it to fit my benefit while I am here and you have noticed I do not eat with you so that means I have other means for food, but you haven't even noticed that magic can be as visible or as invisible as the caster wants it to be."

Dudley and Petunia froze at these words and Harry snorted.

"Yeah, I really do wonder why I should care to save all of your sorry asses if all you do is threaten me with your pathetic words meant to insult me, and then belittle me while you try to hurt me with them as much as possible and the unfair treatment of me in the house I am supposedly family to." He sneered at them as he left and walked out the door

* * *

><p>Harry walked as quickly as he could to get away from the house and the cool summer evening air cleared his head from the scene in his house. His anger was justified in some ways, as they had no right to treat him as they had, but he knew he had little choice of other places to go and try as he might to reason with this; he felt the anger drain away as he realized that despite their hate and fear of his gift, they had taken him in regardless. It did not in any way excuse what they had done to him, but his life could have been much worse if they decided to drop him in some random orphanage when he got there.<p>

Harry glanced to the half-moon and smiled to himself. His life had been rough there, but he certainly had not had the worst of it that society had to offer. He had not suffered sexual trauma there of any kind and while he had been neglected, starved, and beat; it had never been to a point he had wondered if he'd live another day or not from it.

It was true he resented the fact they never bothered to care for him, but as he'd gotten older he'd found he hadn't cared much for their opinions and had managed to ignore the hurt they gave him in favor of surrounding himself with friends who did care for him. Friends he now wondered if they truly were his loyal friends.

Harry shook the drear thought from his mind and smiled as he knew his upbringing wasn't ideal, but he had made the best of it and now he was who he was no complaining. His thoughts cleared as he turned the corner to the store in the plaza and put on a bright smile for Chris who was locking up the place. The plaza's stores were mostly closed by five, but there were select businesses there that stayed open for a few more hours.

"Chris." Harry called politely, but with an edge and still friendly tone

Chris turned and his eyes were drawn to Harry and widened slightly.

"H-Harry, is that you? Your hair is longer now?" He said with a thick tone

Harry smiled, "Oh, do you like it then" He asked curiously

Chris nodded in a smile that spoke of his desire to Harry when the smell of his body shifted slight and had overtones accented in some ways.

"It is beautiful, but what exactly did you have done to it?" Chris said as he ran a hand through it unconsciously and Harry smiled to this.

"I had some one I know create extensions for me out of my hair when it was longer several times before. The procedure it similar in that of those when making wigs, but more complex as it has to look genuine and there is a lot less materials to work with. It took some time as I had to grow out my hair several times before they managed to make them look real enough when added back to my actual hair to be worn fully. The fitting of them is exhausting and the extensions are done in an hour or so once finished, and as I had meant to get them after I came home, I decided to go and have it done before meeting with you. My hair is too wild in its short form to mess with it much, so I wanted a way to tame it some and for it to become more manageable."

Harry wasn't even sure if what he said could be valid as he had no clue as to how fashion worked nor of how wigs were done or if extensions could be modified this way, but he hoped that Chris was just clueless as he was in this or there would be some awkwardness. His worry lessened as Chris just smiled at him and continued unconsciously run his hand in the long threads of his hair.

Chris nodded, "I see. You also clean up well." He smiled, "Now I will just have to go and change clothes at my flat which is a short ways from here and then we'll go. I think that Cherise will be happy to meet you and she doesn't close up till nine normally. Would you like to come to my flat while I change?"

Harry smiled, "Only if you want me to come?"

Chris smiled, "Follow me."

* * *

><p>The two walked roughly a block to a small apartment complex in serene silence while the summer breeze wafted along and warmed their spirits. They trudged the stairs to the second level where Chris entered his key and opened the door. When inside Harry felt his room was cozier than this sparse apartment, but then he had made it so with his magic and Harry knew Chris was likely a uni student trying to make ends meet, so the sparse surroundings were acceptable for him and his life at the time.<p>

"Homey." Harry said politely, "It has a nice atmosphere here."

Chris nodded, "Thanks, I try my best to keep it clean here when others are around and I usually have Cherise around a lot as she asks me my opinions to her sketches for new tattoos. I'll be out in a minute or two."

Harry nodded and sat down on the couch. The place was nice and felt cozy enough, but Harry knew he would never be able to bring Chris to his place without his relatives being out and about and then explaining him being a wizard. It was risky.

Harry sat there so long he started dozing off until he fell into a light slumber and had not heard the shower cut off ten minutes later. Chris returned to the living area to a sight he considered beautiful and something he regretted he had to interrupt. Harry was lying on the couch, asleep with a soft smile to his face that was relaxed in sleep and his hair fanned around him like an angelic curtain draping over him. Chris hated to wake him, but he had to get going.

"Harry. Harry, wake-up."

Harry stirred, "Time to go, then?" He asked with a yawn and a bleary smile

Chris nodded and Harry stood.

The walk to Cherise's shop was short and when they entered; all chaos went through the roof as she fell onto them in mad fury and haste.

"Chris, if you've come here again for a tattoo; I won't do it. You squealed too much last time and shifted too much for my patience. I swear you are more of a girl than my sister is and that's saying somethin' because she is the biggest baby of them all." She said quickly as her eyes roamed Harry before turning away

"Now if you and pretty boy here want somethin', then speak up or else find yourselves the door as I am busy."

Harry's incubus had both taken the 'pretty boy' comment as an insult and a compliment. He reached out and grabbed her arm and turned her around real fast. She shrieked as she found herself stand not two inches from his face while he looked at her and smirked.

"I assure you Cherise, that while I may look like one of the stuck-up pretty boys you mentioned before; I can also assure you that I am nothing of the sort." He purred at her dangerously seductive, "I am all masculine to the every inch of me you can see plus more, and I am gentleman further than this. Chris here was telling me you do wonderful artwork for tattoos and since I wanted one…he agreed to accompany me to your shop since I had yet to have been here and only have been back in town for about a month now."

Cherise's face flushed bright red as Chris's mouth hung open in the background to the soft gentle boy that he knew of as Harry to the refined sexually arousing one he saw now before him and sparked his inner desires further.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Cherise." Harry said as he kissed her palm, "I am Harry, and you already know Chris." Harry smiled gently now

Cherise relaxed and blushed, "Yes. Well, you are uh—welcome to view the wall over there to see if any of my artwork fits what you want done. If you wish to have a drawing of your own done as a tattoo, then I need the picture first."

"Piercing prices are listed that way if you are interested." She flushed and scurried off

Chris walked over to him and whistled low to him, "Harry, I don't think that Cherise has ever been so flushed or embarrassed. You certainly know how to flatter a person if you desire to."

Harry looked at him over his shoulder and smirked at him, "Would you like to know what else I am capable of doing, Chris?" He purred, "I am may seem easy and gentle to most people all the time, but there is the more confident and wild side to me. One that has yet to be tamed by anyone and a side I cannot see being tamed any time soon either."

Chris looked at him with lust as Harry turned to walk to the wall of art as he followed and his mind was wide away from Harry and the art on the wall.

* * *

><p>The young lord and newly awakened incubus had decided none of the pictures worked and asked her if she had any paper and pencils around he could use. She had obliged; eager to see if he was any good. She had been looking for another artist who could commissions and help add to her wall of unique tattoos. Chris was just as eager to see what Harry would draw on the paper.<p>

It had been some time since Harry had drawn anything of value. He knew he had the skills to still do it; he just had not cared to. The family he lived with had destroyed most of it when he had been younger and he had never tried to draw again after that due to the beating he had gotten from supposedly 'stealing' Dudley's precious pencils, crayons, and paper.

Harry took a moment to think of what he wanted to draw and then thought of his new stance in the war and how it had changed so much in so little time.

The drawing was then much clearer as he smiled and set to work

There was a lion in it; a large male lion who was obviously head of his pack and dominant to those around him for miles. His golden brown fur was gleaming like the African sun on the afternoon savannah landscape and his big mane was gently sway in the light breeze. The pride in his stance made it look as if he was unmovable and the lion held a regal stance to land he owned below him. The emerald eyes of the lion held strength to them and wisdom if one cared to notice, but the strength was on used when he was threatened. Then wrapped around the body of the lion was a King Cobra so big his head flared openly to the scene and was noticed by all the land as well. The snake's eyes were like burning rubies of power and skill. The Cobra did not seem to hurt the lion but was protecting it and helping it. It would be quick for it to strike if the lion was attacked and need his aid.

The two were on a large rock watching the distance while one of the lion's mighty paws held down a sword to the ground. The sword was gleaming silver and cracked into two halves beneath the might of the paw. The blade half was sticking out at an angle and tilted upwards while the hilt lied askew on the opposite side of the paw and held one emerald and one ruby in the handle of the blade. One on each side.

Cherise's breath caught as she watched him draw the piece and was amazed by his skills. Chris was wondering where he had learned this or if it had always been a gift, as he too was amazed by the scene.

Harry turned to her, "Do you think you can use this?" He asked her hesitantly

She looked at him as if he was crazy, "I think that I could use you here as a permanent artist as you are quite gifted and I have found little to no one to help here because of inadequate skills required. You may not be able to tattoo yourself, but you could commission designs and be paid for them while I do the tattoos for them. You are really are quite gifted, Harry. I can certainly use this as a tattoo. I was wondering if you'd also allow me to add it to my wall of art?"

"I will tell my customers that I have a friend who donated the piece to me if you don't want to be paid for this one." She said

Harry seemed unsure about that but shrugged anyhow, "I'll consider the job offer is all I can say for now, and I'd be happy to let you use it. I don't need paid for it as I have enough money left to me as it is and I go to an exclusive boarding school in Scotland, so I will have to consider travel and things. I also have a teacher coming here to further teach me in my skill. Not art and drawing, but another one and I might need to leave soon. He had not said if I needed to or not."

Chris thought this over and felt sad if Harry was leaving so soon. He was a remarkable person and he felt jealous of him going off and leaving him for somewhere he could follow him to. Chris knew that was unreasonable as Harry and he barely knew the other, but the thoughts lingered.

Cherise nodded, "Well that's fine then, and I could hire you to draw for the summer and if you want to next summer; you could probably return here and continue for some extra money before pursuing other ventures."

Harry eyed her, "We'll see. For now, I think I want my tattoo and the few piercings I had decided on."

Cherise smiled and nodded, "Where do you want the tattoo?"

"My back. I don't want it so large as to cover the expanse of it…but I do want it large enough so someone else can tell what it is." He said, "It has some level of meaning to me and some of my close friends at our school."

Cherise eyed him, "Can I ask you to trust me to do my job and wait to see it as soon as it is done so long as I keep to the color scheme you told me of to use for the symbolism in it?"

Harry thought about it before he hesitantly nodded and Cherise smiled excitedly to this. She went to make the imprint she would use as the outline for the work and readied her utensils. Cherise really had not been busy before, just agitated and in a bad mood and had apologized while she and Harry made small-talk and Chris watched them interact closely.

Harry and Chris learned that her boyfriend had dropped by to let her know he had decided to take the job offer he'd been given and that if she was happy for him; she'd accept it and welcome the change despite its disadvantages to their relationship for now. The young woman told them that while it was better pay for her and him for the time being; the commute to see the other was not ideal and she didn't like spending tons of cash to go one place for a few hours only to drive back.

Harry asked her if the pay would help cover the gas bills more as he got used to the new work. Cherise had agreed it might after a while, but for now it was just going to keep sucking up the extra cash. Harry told her the sacrifice might be worthwhile if they both truly wanted to be together as they seemed.

He explained that he had lost his parents and had been orphaned as an infant. He never knew either of them, but had been left the family fortune and estate for when he was old enough to take it over fully. Then he told them how he was placed with his mother's sister and her family to be raised as they were the only relatives listed as potential guardians, but that his family hated him and wanted nothing to do with him because of his parent's success and wealth.

He had not known how to express himself until he went to the boarding school and made several very close friends who had been through a lot with him. His parents had him enrolled from birth there and his inheritance covered tuition, so he had never needed to worry over it. His cousin was resentful of his wealth that he couldn't share with them and his mother was jealous of him even having it, while her husband was greedy and coveted it for himself.

Cherise and Chris seemed concerned for him and asked him if he was okay living there with them. Harry just smiled and said while it wasn't always ideal, it wasn't bad all the time. Chris had a feeling Harry was making things lighter than they were, but he said nothing for now.

* * *

><p>The tattoo had taken another two hours and a half for Cherise to finish despite his conversations among the time he had been lying down and it was now nearing eight in the evening. Cherise was also impressed Harry had not even winced or squealed once during the process. He was definitely strong as tattoo work did hurt on some variation for most people.<p>

"Harry, you can look at the tattoo now." Cherise said gently

Harry opened his eyes and what he saw was unbelievable. The tattoo seemed almost life-like even without magic to animate it and Harry even felt no desire to have it animated by magic and to leave it as it was. Cherise had outdone herself with his drawing and Harry's eyes began to water over as he saw it and the recognized the symbolism of his tattoo before him.

His new freedom to be himself without the weights of worldly avarice and malice burdening him down into something he felt he was no longer able to carry. Immense pressures to save a world he wasn't sure deserved it had dissolved into nothing when gazed to the image. A picture of enemies becoming friends after much reconciliation and other friends who might become his enemies because of a believed betrayal to them all…

It was daunting to see it now.

Cherise smiled, "So, you cry now but you don't even flinch when an ink needle stabs at you?"

Harry wiped his eyes with a small smile, "You are a great artist, Cherise. If you knew what this symbolized for me and some others around me; then you too would be in my state as I am now before you and Chris. I cannot tell you why now, but I might someday if everything goes the way it is supposed to."

Cherise nodded, "I look forward to hearing it then when you can tell me the full story behind the art you generously allowed me to keep and to use. Now, what piercing do you want done?"

"I wanted a metal ball through my tongue, and then a stud through my nose on the left side." Harry said

She nodded, "Well the tongue one will hurt like the devil for some time after it is done and you find the will to eat, but you are already showing me you are very tolerant to pain somewhat, so you might be easier to adapt to it. The nose is not as painful in my opinion, but both pieces need special attention to keep clean so they do not infect."

Harry raised a brow, "I am highly tolerant to pain, so I don't worry about this."

She raised a brow now, "We'll see Mr. Unflinchable."

Harry smirked as she walked away in a huff; if only she knew how the pain made him truly feel. Chris watched with an odd mix of awe and wonder as Harry did not respond at all to her piercing his tongue or his nose. It was obvious that he had some bad experiences and he had secrets for someone his age. But what was the truth here?

* * *

><p>"I told you Cherise, I am very tolerant to pain." He smirked and stuck his tongue at her with his new piercing gleaming at her.<p>

Chris tried and failed to hold his laughter in as Cherise was riled and then smacked Harry about the head.

"Alright smart-ass, no need to rub it in." She pouted at him

"Thanks for this Cherise, you've been great." Harry said

"If you need more work done, don't forget about me?" Cherise said

"I won't." Harry told her before he turned to Chris, "That was fun. She's a good friend for you. Now though, I am starving so how about we grab something before we part ways. Unless…you have another idea." Harry suggested as casually as possible

Chris wasn't sure if this was an invite or not, but he was going to take it as one anyhow.

"I don't feel like eating out in public tonight, so how about we go to my place and I'll call for pizza or Chinese and we can watch a movie?" He said

Harry thought it over and nodded with a wide smile, "Sounds good, but I think pizza sounds better to me tonight."

Chris nodded and he led the way. Once back to the flat and inside of it, Harry and Chris removed their shoes and Chris called in the food. They sat down together on the couch, and Chris rubbed Harry's shoulders so his tattoo would stop bothering him and then they picked out a movie together. Harry wanted to use a numbing charm, but had to wait till the food arrived to place one since Chris would be distracted.

They ended up choosing 'The Hobbit' and were about a quarter in when the food arrived. They paused and Harry made his way to the bathroom before he came back and made his plate while Chris retrieved some fizzy drinks Harry knew to be a soda of some kind. It wasn't pumpkin juice or butterbeer, but it was still pleasing to his taste-buds.

When they resumed the movie, Harry was enjoying his time here a lot and even more now that the numbing charm had eased the edge off of him. Pain and pleasure together were nice, but only to certain degrees for some things Harry had discovered. He had also never been able to just go and watch television or a movie whenever he wanted, so this was truly enjoyable for him. When the food was gone, Harry had unconsciously laid his head to Chris's shoulder and relaxed there to watched the rest of the film. The older boy had been surprised at his relaxed comfort with him considering his bad past, but he also had not made him move either as Chris wanted Harry to be okay with him and feel he could trust him.

Chris's hand had once more found its way to the base of his neck and his fingers had begun to card through the hair there. Harry was content and felt at ease here. He knew it would never last, as he was a wizard and Chris was a muggle; but, it didn't matter to him right now.

When the movie ended, Harry made to get up and to leave until Chris's hand stopped him.

"It's late and dark now. The streets are not as safe at night as they used to be around here. Why don't you stay tonight and leave tomorrow morning?" He asked

Harry watched him as if looking for his sincerity and then nodded.

"Very well Chris, if it is not an imposition on yourself then I agree?" Harry asked quietly

Chris shook his head, "No, but I only have one bedroom here. So you can stay here and sleep on the couch if you wish, or if you are not too uncomfortable to the idea; you could share my bed tonight." He looked to Harry with meaning to his gaze

Harry's emerald eyes seemed to know what Chris wanted from this and his body was instantly pleased by the offer, but he would never be the bottom for anyone but his mate who he had yet to find or sense.

"I don't mind." Harry said as Chris led him to the hallway and to the right. When they were concealed in the room and the door had been shut, Harry flipped Chris into the door and claimed his lips to his in an exceedingly dominant kiss. Chris moaned as his hands wandered Harry's chest and they ground their hips against the other for friction. Harry moved to his ear and nibbled it before he whispered, "I warned you before, I am all masculine from whatever you see before you and more." He purred

Chris shuttered in pleasure to the words and his moans increased as Harry allowed his incubus nature free to roam the boy with ease. He sucked, licked, teased, and more to the obviously somewhat experienced older boy.

Nothing compared to an incubus and its sexual instincts though.

"You eyed me like candy while changing in the store today. I saw you glancing at me, but I said nothing because I wasn't sure. Now I know I was right…you wanted me, didn't you?" Harry breathed to him as clothes were taken off and bodies crashed into a bed.

"Oh god." Chris moaned, "I could've eaten you several times over in there."

Harry straddled his lap and his left hand wrapped around Chris's cock and squeezed it before thumbing it up and down as his right hand had come up and pinched his nipples. Chris screamed in bliss as his hips bounced up, but Harry hadn't seemed to mind them doing so while others would have.

"You want me badly, don't you Chris?" Harry purred to him, "Your body says you do, but what do you want?" He asked

"Fuck me Harry." Chris screamed at him in pleasure as his cock twitched in Harry's hand

Harry smiled, "Raise your legs for me and spread them as they lay on my shoulders and part them as wide as you can manage to remain comfortable like that."

Chris did so eagerly and his body flushed with heat. His head was a buzz and too busy to realize just how wanton he was being. Harry's incubus allure had him so aroused by now he could barely think though his mind was still his own. Just not very active in logical thought.

Harry then placed a finger to his entrance and entered slowly. Chris seized up a moment then relaxed and moaned continually with increased tempo as Harry sped up the movements. Two fingers, then three and he had Chris practically begging and his erection leaking for him in large spurts of essence.

Harry dipped his tongue into the edge of the cock and tasted it. Salty and musky, but not unpleasant to him while Chris muttered incoherently and then Harry gently forced him to create more essence by rubbing up and down so lightly it felt like tingles of ice and heat to his stiff manhood. Once enough essence had been created, Harry took it and forced Chris to watch him.

"Chris, open your eyes and watch me." Harry lilted in a husky tone

The young man's blue eyes opened and he watched with rabid intent.

"This is your essence Chris, and I want you to watch what I will do with it." Harry teased him as his hands then rubbed the pre-cum over his swollen cock and covered it. He thumbed his arousal gently back and forth, creating moans as Chris's mouth watered to the sight and Harry enjoyed teasing him like this while his partner's hips bounced several times in need for the cock to fill him.

"You like seeing yourself on me, don't you? You want to taste me and suck me?" Harry said to him in a seductive but rhetorical way

Chris had never seen someone younger than him of such beauty and skill. He wanted to keep this one, but he was afraid the boy didn't want him as he did.

"Lay down with your head on the other end" Harry said gently as Chris swapped positions and Harry got down into an all fours position in the most carnal, arousing and exotic way he had ever seen. He came to where his face was smiling to his then looked down. Chris's eyes followed as his eyes widened.

Harry lowered his hips so his swollen penis hit the tip of his mouth.

"Suck." Harry ordered sensually as his hips lowered further

Chris greedily used his elbows to prop himself slightly and angle his mouth to the dripping cock offered to him. Harry threw his head back and moaned to the sensation of the wet heat enveloped on him as Chris continued to stimulate him and drive to the edges of bliss.

His hips threatened to buck, but he held the still as so not to hurt Chris any. Harry then motioned for him stop and Chris let him go with a soft pop and gazed to him. Harry's eyes swirled in lust and his frame ached for fulfillment.

He lowered himself again and spread Chris's legs again as he looked to him and smiled with blazing desire.

'I am going to fill you now. Split you and fuck you until you scream my name." Harry hissed as his cocked rubbed gently against his entrance, "I am going to make you desire things your body never felt was possible."

Chris whimpered in need now and his hips tried to get closer to Harry's member, but Harry tutted and shook his head.

"Uh uh, none of that now, or do I need to restrain you?" He smirked as Chris's eyes widened and his moans gurgled out of his throat at the thought.

Harry then placed the edges of his stiff rod inside Chris and then eased into him slowly. The heat of his walls were like silk sheets welcoming their master home and the heat of them reminded him of how good sleep was supposed to feel like.

"Move Harry." Chris gasped

Harry then pulled almost all the way out, waited a second or so before he slammed into him and repeated the process. Slowly at first, but quickly gaining momentum and speed. It was as if the both of them knew the other wasn't going to last too long and Chris's fingers in his hair tightened. Harry then shoved in one last time and let go which caused Chris to orgasm.

However, just before Chris exploded, Harry's mouth surrounded his cock and took in his fluid to satiate the incubus. Harry swallowed it all and milked him dry while tongue licked the excess off with ease as the silver ball gleamed in the moonlight.

Harry sighed in contentment before he smirked to Chris who was watching him interest, "I did warn you I was going to show what else I could do."

"So you did." Chris smiled

Harry yawned and they laid there and drifted off to sleep. Not worried about much of anything around them. Harry for the first time felt normal as a teen and he could say he'd love to remain this way, but when Tom showed up to give his lessons…he doubted he would.


	4. Chapter 4: First Morning Afterglow

**Chapter 4:**_ First Morning Afterglow_

When Harry awoke next; he knew internally he was not at Privet Drive and was momentarily confused until the body next to his moved and then he remembered the night before with a soft smile and warmth to his body. His smile was warm and his body pulsed with energy like never before. Chris murmured his morning greetings as Harry stretched like a cat against him and then nuzzled his neck and said 'morning' in a sleepily husky tone.

Chris chuckled at Harry who seemed to be arousing him again. His body tingled with energy and his cock certainly wasn't going to say no to another round if Harry offered it to him as he had done the other night. The boy was a fantastic bed partner and Chris wanted him as long as he could have him.

His green eyes observed him and then smiled, "Taste me if you want to so badly, Chris."

Chris's eyes glazed over and he watched Harry for signs of rejection; to which he had none. His partner then stimulated him with hands caressing his sides as Harry purred indulgently to that as if it were normal and the blue eyed boy then teased him with his tongue as it grazed the edges of his cock and tormented it with wet heat only to freeze over in stiff shock and arousal.

Harry then glared at him as Chris smirked at him and took him into his mouth. Harry hissed in pleased sounds as the mouth sucked his hard on and had him wanting to burst from the sensations of wet heat and then chilling over before warming again. Chris rubbed his inner thigh and teased the skin with his finger as Harry moaned and hissed in pleasure so loud it was almost enough to make him come at the sound of it.

Chris only had to suck for several minutes before Harry burst and came into his awaiting cavern.

Their breathing heavy and bodies flushed red with heat while covered in sweat. The room smelled and reeked of their scents and acts to Harry, but he hadn't minded them. In fact they pleased him as much as it riled the incubus in him.

"I should shower and go before my relatives are up." Harry said softly

Chris seemed concerned, "I know you said it wasn't bad there, but I feel as though you said that partially as the truth and then partially not. I want you to know you can rely on me if you need to, and to not be afraid to reach out for me."

Harry's eyes were insecure now and held confusion, "There are things about me that you don't know. Things that I am sure you would disagree to if you knew them, and I don't wish to jeopardize this between us now."

Chris was curious though, "Can we talk then about it? Perhaps at your place instead, so you are more comfortable about telling me them?"

Harry bit his lips now and Chris frowned, "I would like to, but I would need you to come while my uncle is at work and his wife and son are on their daily outings for the day. It's not that I wish to hide you; it's more that they probably don't agree to me being gay as I never told them and that they already hate me so much. I don't know how they'd react to you either besides whatever I tell you otherwise."

Chris nodded, "Well, I still think we should talk."

Harry sighed, "Come to Number 4 Privet Drive around 11 am this Friday. Vernon leaves at 9 each day, but Petunia and Dudley won't be gone till half-past ten."

Chris nodded and smiled to him, "I'll see you then."

Harry then took what was considered a light birdbath and redressed and headed to his house in semi-good spirits. His head felt heavy though and his scar itched some which worried him a bit considering he knew now his mind was far better protect than it used to be, but he tried not to think on it as he entered quietly and went to his room without notice to take a full shower and get cleaner clothes for day before his relatives woke up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Tom Riddle was standing in his bedroom and pacing back and forth in fury before the large windows there. His little incubus was certainly skilled and a minx from the looks of it. He had veiled the scent of their true relationship as he had not wanted to overwhelm him all at once.

But Merlin…the images!

Tom slumped into a chair near the windows as a moan made its way the surface and his ruby eyes closed tightly while his hand slipped into his trouser beneath his robes. His cock twitched and ached to be relieved by the minx that was his little incubus.

Their connection had become more open, but with one minor change than before. Harry's mind was so fortified even he couldn't break it. And Harry's emotions in high arousal or adrenaline leaked through.

So yesterday Tom had felt the odd changes in him and had entered to see what was going on. Harry had effectively drawn the boy Chris to him and had flattered his way out of trouble with Cherise in relative ease.

Harry's incubus personality seemed to have settled in nicely if his activities last night were any indication. Tom's mind flooded with desire as he pulled his cock from confinement and in view of the window as he rubbed furiously to his arousal while he remembered how Harry had lowered his hips to Chris so easily and delicately, while managing to make it look so easily done and as equally erotic as it was supposed to.

Tom's pride was wreaking havoc as his hand worked before the open window. There was no one outside to see, and even if there was; he would found it even mre pleasing to know he had their attentions when he only envisioned Harry and his body pleasing him. His sack tightened and his erection burst as he remembered the words his incubus spoke to Chris as he took him.

The dark lord relaxed now as his mind settled. He would need to see that his incubus knew who they belonged to soon or there would be trouble. His jealousy was not a good thing if Harry wanted to remain neutral. He had regained his human features now though he had concealed them from Harry some at his visit to his place of residence. He was in his mid-thirties by age appearance, but still attractive enough to hopefully make his incubus notice him.

"Wormtail." He called coldly

"Yes, my lord." Peter asked in a scared tone as he scurried inside

"I am going out for awhile. You need to make sure Nagini knows not to try and follow me and that she is to hunt on these grounds tonight since the werewolves of Greyback's pack will be here in the evening and likely take over the surrounding forest. Until they know not to hurt her, she is not to hunt in the forest. If she doesn't find anything, you are responsible for making sure she is fed." He said as he straightened himself with his back to Pettigrew and his eyes out the window on the grounds of his manor with a pleased smile to his face.

"Yes milord, is there anything else I need to know."

Tom thought it over and smirked, "Make preparations for a guest room here. We are going to be having a very special guest here soon and I want to make sure he is well taken care of in his stay."

Pettigrew nodded, "As you wish."

Tom apparated out of the house and to an abandoned alley near number four and made his way there. He had not bothered to hide the scent of his earlier activity as he knew Harry would smell it anyhow.

* * *

><p>Harry was washing dishes from breakfast when the doorbell rang and his aunt answered it and then allowed Tom inside though hesitantly.<p>

"Harry, your teacher is here." She said slightly scared

Harry's eyes raised to this somewhat as he had expected it to take longer and then put the plate down as he turned into the hall and smiled, "Tom, it is good to see you ag—

His words froze as the smell of him reached his nose.

Petunia seemed flummoxed now, "Harry, is something wrong?"

Harry didn't know what was odder now. His aunt seeming to care for him and his well-being in the company of strangers or the man you knew as a dark lord and one you thought of as incapable of emotions coming here smelling of sex and masturbation.

"I apologize." He lied smoothly, "My mind seemed to happen to remember something suddenly and I had forgotten it." He said shortly

Harry then smiled as Tom hid a frown, "Well after I finish the dishes I will ward the yard and we can start practicing."

Tom smirked, "Nonsense." He waved his wand

Petunia shrieked in shock and amazement when her dishes suddenly decided to wash and dry themselves only to then put themselves back in the shelves they belonged in.

"Tom...You have to warn Aunt Petunia to things like that." Harry fake whined at him in sympathy for his aunt, "She is not used to this, you know."

Tom then turned to her, "My apologies Petunia; it is just time is of the essence for Harry and his training. The war is back with a revived dark master and so it falls to him to train to beat him."

Petunia was silent now as Harry then went to the yard followed by a watchful Tom as Harry did the ward to her backyard. He seemed satisfied they were done right, and equally impressed by the sturdiness of them while she and Dudley decided to sit and watch Harry as they had no idea what magical combat was like.

Dudley for his part doubted his cousin was some celebrity and legend all those people claimed he was while Petunia was more interested in magic than she liked to admit. She had been so very jealous of Lily and her gift but equally curious of it the more she knew of it.

"Now that the wards are up and ready to be put to good use, I suggest I go over what I think you should know and see what you already are capable of before determining further actions from the last time I was with you for a prolonged amount of training time." Tom said, "This training will likely be more extensive than your last round from the previous summer, but I need to make sure you haven't gotten rusty."

"I want you to be able to think of magic as a sentient energy that is unique us wizards and witches alone who are able to use and manipulate it. To think of it as an energy force that freely allows us to use it as we intend to do so because magic itself has no thought or desire to purposely create goals or ideals with and means to execute them."

"With this thought, magic is your gift and your main source of defense and life now, so it needs to be called upon by you like a second nature or skin. To protect and defend yourself or to attack and hurt others when necessary to provide you with means to survive. To help you survive obstacles that otherwise seem to you as improbable."

"You have survived the dark master five times now Harry. That alone is remarkable since no other living being has done so, but you survived on good luck and most likely adrenaline with quick critical thinking being done in haste. Miscounting the incident as an infant as no one knows why you survived that night."

Harry smirked to himself as he listened to Tom 'teach him' how to defeat the 'dark master' and he 'pretended' to be a good listener while he was really listening and also acting as though he was bored with this.

"Now Harry, tell me what your training covered last summer again, as it seems I have forgotten my papers today in my rush to get here and not be late." Tom asked interestedly

Harry sighed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes to Tom, "I was shoved into advanced studies with several professors and a few others after I left here and went to another location for the rest of break. I had Remus as defense teacher and sometimes Snape was forced to help him teach me though he despised it. Then I had been working with Alastor Moody, the real one, to start auror training with being certified due to 'essential needs'. I managed to complete the full regimen though I still remain uncertified by the Ministry for safety reasoning." Harry snorted as Tom's eyes widened slightly

"I trained in basic healing and first aid some with Poppy, and combat charms with Flitwick as well as dueling and various dueling forms that are used here and internationally. McGonagall taught me several combat spells, but most of her time spent on teaching me was to give me my animagus form and how to best utilize basic transfiguration amid a battlefield." Harry said proudly

"Oh yeah...I nearly forgot" Harry said sarcastically, "Then the headmaster graciously decided I should learn Occlumency to keep the dark lord from trying to invade my thoughts during sleep or otherwise, but he also generously decides that Snape should be the one to teach me it and Snape hates me. Bastard." Harry scowled darkly

Tom's eyes narrowed at this and it was as if Harry had dropped a large present into his lap. Severus was the spy and he had been ordered to train Harry despite his hate for him. Severus would have not been gentle, and Tom's rage surged forth in droves at the man for practically mind-raping his little incubus so much it could have damaged him beyond repair.

Tom then appeared to sigh as he forced himself to calm down, "Well, that was more than I thought. You have definitely grown in strength since I last saw you and did a progress evaluation. I'm rather impressed you have accomplished so much in such a short time. Being certified as an auror is no small feat, and you should be proud."

"But I think I wish to duel you first and see the amount of progress first-hand." He said

Harry's eyes widened, "Tom, I'm not so sure that's a very good idea due to the last time our two wands met and connected like that."

Tom brushed him off and Harry sighed as he stood and they walked several feet apart.

"This duel goes on until one opponent is unable to continue or has been knocked out. No maiming, torturing, or killing allowed." Tom said as though he utterly disliked the idea and Harry smirked.

"Dueling Formation will be assumed as the Egyptian Defense and Attack Modes. I will be the mode of attack and you will be defense. You will be able to combat back as you know, but your primary goal is to survive my assault and be coherent when I decide to call time."

Harry nodded as Petunia and Dudley came to the porch to watch the show.

Harry took an almost kneeling position though his feet were seen and his wand was drawn. Tom nodded as Harry assumed the correct position to the form as he placed a barrier before Harry's relatives to protect them from stray spell-work, "On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

"Rictusempra." Tom called for a light spell

Harry watched the spell and as it neared he simply dodged it easily as his aunt and cousin were shocked to his speed. Dudley was now keenly more interested to see this than before as his large blue eyes were round as tea saucers.

Tom smirked, "Too soft. Well then…Bombarda."

Harry yelled "Protego."

A shiny shield barrier appeared and the spell ricocheted off of it and dissipated.

"Nicely done, Harry. Your shield is quite a bit stronger now." Tom ascertained

Harry smirked to him, "That's all you got, Tom?"

Tom scowled, "Hardly."

"Ignis Linea." Tom called as a fire whip shot out at him and Harry immediately responded, 'Aqua Moenia" and then a barrier wall made of thick water surrounded him.

Tom smiled and clapped his hands as he was duly impressed and he had not had so much fun with such simple magic in so long.

"Very good." Tom smirked now, "Now we move to things that are a bit harder to stomach for some people."

"Try it, I dare you." Harry smirked knowing he taunted the killing curse at him since he could not use it.

Tom mock sighed, "Sorry, but what are you referring to Harry?"

Harry smiled, "Nothing." He said with a saccharine tone

"Bracchium arcus in obliquum." Tom intoned to cast

Harry moved very hastily and said ' Bracchium armature et duro."

The spell worked and his arm had not arced then bent itself askew in a very painful way. Harry glared at his, "Technically that could have been considered maiming me to win."

Tom glared, "Well you defended correctly so I see no reason to consider it that way. Anyways, I think we should stop as I have assessed your skills and believe I know where to start as it is."

Harry stood with heavy sigh and shake of his head, "Right. So professor, where shall I be starting in your class?" Harry said with sarcasm

Tom smiled at this, "Right where you need to be. Higher level skills off survival and harder to cast spells. From there we will branch into several modes of use in magic to things like being able to casting them without a wand or without the use or verbal incantation. Both are hard skills to learn, but invaluable to you."

"I can teach elemental magic in the forms of them I know, however, if you do not have the skill for them but another; I shall consider seeking someone who can teach you it. I may branch you into the barely legal dark arts that we aurors use against death eaters and the dark master since we both know that he will not play fair in his battle with you and that you can use them against him as a surprise if needed."

"Then are other things, but I need to consider them some first and see how well you adapt to these first few lessons to make an accurate evaluation and assessment."

Tom smirked as Harry smiled brightly and had to outright force himself not to burst laughing.

"Now, have you ever done target practice with magic on training dummy targets?" he asked Harry

Harry stood and nodded, "Aurors need them to practice their strategies while dueling. I was no different, so of course I did."

Tom considered, "Did you do them with moving and thinking targets?" He asked

Harry frowned, "I did moving ones, but not ones that were seemingly capable of thinking for themselves? I didn't know they could do this."

Tom nodded. As he had thought…

"I am going to temporarily turn this yard into a variety of landscapes. You start at this end and my thinking and moving target will be on the other. I will set the time clock for 20 minutes. In this time, you must either knockout the target to win or to be coherent enough to talk at the time's end to make it a draw. Understood?" Tom asked

Harry's face set in a determined way and nodded as a dark look passed over him. Dudley and Petunia watched in shock as the yard faded to a desert, bog, mountainous area and frozen wasteland. Harry had avoided succumbing to the target for now but the toll of the terrain had him worn from his duel and other practices.

Dudley had never realized how dangerous magic could be to those who handled it with misguided care. His cousin may have threatened them before, but he had never actually hurt them unless he was angry and it had been accidental on his part and it also had spoken volumes for how skilled he was mentally to withstand their abuse here and take it as it came and then to see him now performing these obstacles like they were nothing to him with a fierce mental and physical fortitude he had no idea existed inside of Harry.

He was jealous in some manner now as he continued to watch this. His cousin had access to a world he would never know. He was obviously intelligent and far more so than he had ever given him credit for if the skills he displayed now were any indication of that. Tom had been told that Harry had received auror certification due his need of it since the last time they had seen the other. Something said that was a special skill and honor for him and that Tom was proud of Harry for it even if he did not so openly show it.

Harry was his complete opposite in nearly every aspect of lifestyles. Where he had been a bully and became overly important in his own head and terrorized others to get what he wanted from them all; Harry was kind and generous to those around him even if he thought you didn't deserve it. He tempered anger and malice with words of compromise and only fought if he had to or unless he felt it was needed. He never asked for anything in return and continually gave of himself without the promise of a true reward for his actions. He was nearly as noble and as selfless to anything else he had ever seen.

Harry came from parents who in his world had money. Dudley wasn't stupid so much not to notice that when his cousin decided enough was enough and just left to buy better clothes and things. That he had hidden his true wealth from them had been smart because Dudley knew that if his father had known of it; it would gone now. The brands he bought were typically pricey, but still not sky-high and made him look sophisticated and yet still someone of seventeen versus twenty-five.

That and Harry was smart enough not to flaunt his wealth continually at them. He was modest enough to know it wrong to overly show-off his fortune whereas most people wanted the world to know exactly how rich they were and basked in the attentions it allowed them while others were suffocating under it.

His cousin was athletic and toned from physical exercise and proper nutrition whereas Dudley abhorred any form of exercise and had an intense love of good food. He preferred to sit and play games or watch the telly than to run or ride a bike. Harry probably enjoyed good food whenever he had it too, but he also saw the value in moderation rather than to just stuff himself until he felt like imploding.

Harry was visually attractive to those around him of the opposite gender and even to those of his own gender; not that he cared much since it was not his business anyhow. His physical body was attractive due to his training and dedication to his exercises and diet. Dudley didn't know his Aunt Lily and Uncle James's appearances enough to know whether Harry had genetically been blessed, but he had seen the way the girls of the neighborhood watched him and giggled with flirtatious natures even though they barely knew him at all and seemed drawn to him.

Dudley watched as the girl he wanted to go out with did so and it had angered him. Tessa had rejected him last year and this year again. To see her fawning over Harry with flattering eyes and sweet smiles made his blood boil. Harry had just watched them some as they did this and then walked away. His mind seeming miles away from them and if what Tom said was true, and his cousin was fighting for life in his world; he understood somewhat.

His exposure to those creatures two years ago had already gave him warning signs of the dangers to his cousin's world. He was affected by their strange powers, but he couldn't even see those things visibly to the eye in order to punch them so he could not have defended himself. Dudley wasn't even certain that punching them would have worked even if he could have seen them.

His scrawny cousin then had lifted him and dragged his sorry ass to safety with that weirdo cat lady who lived a block away from here talking and rambling incessantly about things he didn't even recall.

Dudley might have considered himself somewhat attractive when he was younger, but now; he knew he wasn't and it hadn't really bothered him until Harry left yesterday for his date he had with someone and then he had nastily rubbed it in his face of how seemingly huge he was.

Of course, Harry might not have responded if he had not provoked him…

Dudley shook his head some to clear his thoughts and resumed watching more intently. Harry was starting to slow down in the snow after being in the hot sand of the desert. Two extremes back-to-back

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Tom called time and Harry whooped his hand into the air and then dropped to the ground in relief. The taxation had him beat though his body was happily worked out and felt the burn he was normally used to by now.<p>

"You did well for the first time against a thinking target. Most trainee aurors are knocked out in ten second or fifteen if they're careful." Tom told him

Harry smiled, "I am technically a legal auror, you know? I should be able to beat that thing easily by now, but since the higher-ups deigned to let me skip it, I obviously am not as prepared as I thought I should be."

Tom raised a brow, "I thought you meant that they certified you as a trainee? Not a full-fledged auror?"

Harry laughed hoarsely now, "I don't think that Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody would've settled for just trainee certification in my case."

Tom nodded once more and conceded that Harry had a point in this.

"Still, even for your first time doing this, that was well done since you had no idea you could."

"Can you help me up to my room, Tom? I am utterly exhausted."

Tom nodded and heaved Harry's form to up to steady him as he led him inside. As they passed his relatives Harry had Tom pause now and he turned to them.

"I hope that by now you both realize that the stories of my skills are not exaggerated. I am said to be the only one capable of defeating the dark master. I did so once as an infant until his full rebirth when I was fourteen. I have delayed his plans five times and I have come back alive to tell the tale. Most others are dead in seconds at his hands."

Harry then passed out in front of them as they gasped in surprise and shock. Tom gently lifted him up in his arms and carried a blacked out Harry to the upstairs and past his wards to his room to rest and recuperate his body and magic. Petunia watched the man and how he held Harry like a dead soldier being honorably buried after death or perhaps as a father would hold his son when he had to bury him before his time.

He held Harry close to him as if to keep him there and to not want to allow him out of his sight. Afraid he would disappear and never see him again. It was something she had never considered about her nephew. How others in his world regarded him and treated him there. She hoped this man could teach him to survive, but also how to live when he does survive.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**Chapter 5**: _Training_

The next several days flew by as Harry met with Tom each afternoon to continue his education with him. Tom was a very good teacher and also an invaluable source of knowledge. It was no wonder Albus worried of his potential threat, but Harry no longer cared to save them if they didn't first want to save themselves of their own volition.

His time with Tom had taught him a very valuable lesson. It was that wizarding society of current times; they had very little interest in doing anything of any sort that had benefits unless it benefited them too. No one gave without wanting something in return. Harry found that particularly saddening and had to admit his satisfaction at deciding to remain neutral now was becoming more enticing as he learned more of the world he came from and their views.

Harry found his time spent with the older man surprisingly pleasing and found Tom was quite likable if he wasn't out to get you that is. Harry thought maybe Tom would become more of friend if he had time to continue fostering this association. Harry also found him mysterious sometimes and not sociable, but he was at least tolerable to his aunt and his cousin when they were around because he had to be. Vernon had been home once or twice when Tom had been here, but he had barely said anything of the situation.

Tom's training had Harry honing not only his magic, but also his physical body and mental fortress of a mind.

He rose at six each day to run around the block until seven-thirty, where he would then shower and eat a light meal and rest till eight. Then he went to the yard where he was forced to engage in magical practices that taxed him severely and was then forced to eat lunch. After lunch, he and Tom went back to his room where Tom taught him the finesse of Occlumency and Legilimency.

* * *

><p>Harry had just showered and came to the room when he remembered tomorrow was Friday and he agreed to talk with Chris about his situation. He didn't know how to approach Tom on this one and he really did not see why he should have to explain himself over it. However, Harry knew he was borrowing Tom's time and to waste it like that would a very bad sign, so he resigned himself to find a way. His aunt had left earlier today than he had expected, so he figured it was safe enough to talk openly now as Dudley was out terrorizing neighborhood kids again.<p>

"Tom, I've been meaning to ask you something." Harry said hesitantly

Tom eyed him oddly, "Okay."

Harry hesitated momentarily, "I agreed to meet someone tomorrow at 11 here to talk over some things. They are kind of personal in nature, so could we perhaps post-pone the lesson tomorrow?"

Tom gritted his teeth together firmly in annoyance and the rising jealousy at the mention of Chris. Harry had no idea he even knew of him, so he forced himself to calm down before he blew his top over something he should not know about.

"Is it really so important to you that you would risk a day's worth of training to do this?" He asked him

Harry kind of looked torn between saying yes and no about it. On one hand Harry did like Chris and didn't want to lead him around on a leash about this, but he knew his training was important and that Tom was spending valuable time training him when probably had other places he would much rather be than here in this muggle neighborhood and training him.

"I really don't want to skip training as I do enjoy your company Tom, but I would feel bad if I just blew off a meeting I had so carefully placed to happen in the start. I feel I need to talk to them to get things sorted out, but I do not intend this to be a slight to you. You understand, don't you?" Harry asked him

Tom considered the words as Harry spoke them. Harry said he enjoyed him being around and didn't want to offend him by just blowing his lessons off to go off and meet Chris; however, Harry still felt obliged to meet Chris after he carefully set up his plans so his relatives did not know of them.

"Alright Harry, I think you've earned a reward day anyhow. But I expect you to redouble your efforts the day after tomorrow since I'll be keeping you quite busy from now on and you will have little time for much else. Is that clear?" Tom said lightly but strictly

Harry heard the words but he wondered what his incubus would do if it got too hungry.

"I-I get it. I promise to be in top form for you the day after tomorrow." He agreed uneasily

Tom frowned, "Why are you so unsettled, Harry?"

Harry shifted around, "No reason in particular really…just worrying about the meeting tomorrow and how things will go."

Tom made a 'hm' sound and let it drop as Harry sighed and resumed breakfast before going to the yard after Tom set the dishes to wash, dry, and put away as he had for the last few days to save time.

* * *

><p>When Friday arrived and it was nearly time for Chris to show up; Harry was nervous and did not know what to think about how to approach this. Tom was sure to be keeping him busy, which left little time to see Chris at all if he desired to. But the young incubus wasn't sure as to how Chris would take him being a wizard either.<p>

The knock on the door sounded and Harry opened it with a soft smile as he greeted Chris with a shake to his hand. Harry then took him to the living area before he went to start tea being made and sat down nervously.

"I suppose I should explain myself." Harry said gently, "I said I kept secrets from you and that if you knew them that you may never want to see me again. That much is true."

Chris eyed him calmly and said, "I'll judge that when you tell me what they are."

Harry paused a moment and seemed to think critically for a second, "There is no easy way to say this Chris, so I'll just say as it is. I am a wizard and a person capable of performing acts through an energy known to us as magic. I go to a boarding school in Scotland for them, and I trained in our arts there. Spell-casting and potion-brewing; things of this nature."

Chris's eyes seemed oddly calm though surprised at this, "Can you prove to me you can do these things?" He asked

Harry nodded and raised his hand to a book on the coffee table, "Wingardium Leviosa." He told to the book and Chris watched as the book floated off the table into the air.

Chris smiled now, "I see you were telling the truth, but something says this is not what has you most worried."

Harry shook his head, "I am rather notorious where I come from. You could consider me the largest living modern celebrity of wizard-kind. I told you my name was Harry, but you never asked my surname; which is Potter." He said delicately as if on thin ice

Chris's eyes slightly widened at this but made no move to bolt or to faint in shock.

"I am hunted by an evil man who has powers far beyond my understanding of magic. He knows magic so dark and vile that most fear his return and do not dare to say his name aloud. He hunts me because I am supposedly the one who can defeat him. If I were to continue our relationship; you and your family would be targeted as a means to hurt me through him and his followers."

"I needed you be consciously aware of what you have started with me and make a coherent decision if this is truly what you want. There is no guarantee I will be able to save you or your family if he attacked. It based off of numbers and luck mostly."

"I would not see you hurt because of me and my own selfishness to at any time try to feel normal for my age. It is too hard to deny that any person who would accept me would be hunted too, and since you have no way to fight magic yourself; it is unfair for me to ask you to stay should you be endangered when doing do so." Harry told him

"I did not want to lie to you yesterday, but that was the first time in four years I have been free of my burdens to be myself and act as my real age again. I felt you needed the truth, but after how you and I spent the night together so quickly…I felt you deserved to hear it directly from me and not through a letter or other means." Harry said quietly

Chris thought about this and shook his head over the whole dilemma.

"Harry, I know you must feel burdened and I think you were right to be suspicious at first considering your past. However, I don't see the real difference here.. You have a gift that I don't? Big deal. There are many people like Cherise in our world who have that talent, but then there are those who can sing or dance well instead. Magical talent to me is just another example of this except is has to remain a secret to those exposed to it as it harbors more dangers than simple drawing or singing."

"I don't think you should have felt you had to hide this from me once you ascertained I was trust-worthy enough to keep your secret."

Harry smiled at this then frowned, "That is good that we can still work this out, but we might have a small problem. My master from my school came earlier than I had anticipated and showed up here the very afternoon after I left your flat and he is going to be keeping me quite busy training. I am almost sure we may need to move from here to keep me safe soon. There is an ill feel to the air here now."

Chris smiled, "What we had was a one-time thing that was wildly uncontrollable. It heated up too quick and busted into an emotional release of frustrations and feelings way to soon and way too fast for both of us. If you leave and come back with someone else, it will not offend me. I will cherish the time you spent with me and keep it close in memory always as it will be hard to forget you now that I have been with you…but I don't expect you to stay if you can't. I don't want you to risk yourself and your community for me. It's not worth it."

Harry smiled, "We can still be friends though, right?"

Chris smiled, "Sure, and if you happen to find yourself a nice boyfriend who needs a makeover as well; you know where to find me."

Harry and Chris laughed as they then set about walking the street and talking over anything and nothing. It was the first true muggle friend he had that was not muggle-born, and Harry couldn't say he was displeased by it.

* * *

><p>Little did Harry know, Tom had kept a vigilant eye on the young wizard's time spent within Chris's accompaniment that afternoon. His little incubus was not going to touch the boy if he could help it and thankfully; Tom had not had to interrupt them unpleasantly to keep them apart from the other. He had made sure Harry remained safe while in his residence to Number Four as something there was beginning to bother him about the home. Harry had sensed it according the time with Chris today and several mentions in the last few days.<p>

They knew something was not seen and felt out of the ordinary. Something that made Harry believe he was going to need to vanish from sight for a time to hide. Tom's jealousy rose angrily to the thought of anything hurting Harry now that he had a clear head and the boy was keen to stay out of the war. Tom wanted him to be safe and happy more than anything in this world, but Harry had yet to acknowledge him.

His paperwork then burst in flames as his anger and jealousy reigned supreme and Tom snarled at his desk in frustration and started throwing his summoned glass cups around and listened to them shattered with pleasing sounds and cruel smile to his face.

Peter, who had been outside the study, halted as the sound of angry rage and breaking glass met his ears. His master was in foul mood it seemed and Peter had no desire to make it worse when he discovered one of Fenrir's wolves had tried devour Nagini despite his orders for her safety.

The female snake had balked at being banned from the forest and blatantly disregarded the warning. Peter tried to stop her and had barely managed to save her from being eaten.

No, Peter was in no amount of rush to antagonize his master with this if he was already so angry at something else today.

* * *

><p>Harry felt good about his parting with Chris today, as it gave him more confidence just to be him and everything would be fine. When Harry returned to Privet Drive he froze. The neighborhood seemed oddly quiet for one in the afternoon. There was this chill in the air that bothered him and set his magic on edge.<p>

Harry went to the house and quickly to his room where he had immediately packed his things into his new trunk with charms to allow everything to fit and lightened it when he needed to vanish. He told Hedwig to go seek Tom as quietly as possible and to stay there so she was safe and he would be there soon. Harry undid the charms to his room; knowing instinctively he would not return here for some time or maybe ever again. He wrote a short coded note for his aunt about what had happened and what she should do for her family if needed.

Harry shrunk his trunk and placed it inside his robes for traveling safety. He sat down and closed his and reached for Tom and his end of the connection desperate to find him.

_-Tom, can you hear me?-_

_-Harry, what's going on? Are you okay?-_

_-I need you to get me out of here. Albus realized who you were and the aurors are securing the block down. The mean to interrogate me if they should get to me and if I should fail to meet their views and expectations; I have one way ticket to either Azkaban or a life of solitary confinement till I starve-_

_-Harry, calm down. You need to calm down for this to work as your emergency floo is too risky to use now-_

Harry vainly tried to calm down, but it wasn't working so well. Finally he managed a semblance of what was considered calmer than he had been before.

_-Okay, what now-_

_-I am going to send you a picture of the foyer to my home. Focus on it in your mind and then make the motions for apparition. You should end up in the foyer and I will come to get you there and take to a room to calm down-_

_-Okay-_

Harry closed his eyes and mentally forced himself to calm and visualize the image of the grand foyer he had seen. Harry had almost been ready when the aurors had broken into the house and began to search for him. He snapped his fingers just as one reached him with Albus behind hum and he vanished from sight while a stray spell grazed his back and left hip.


	6. Chapter 6: Safe

**Chapter 6: **_Safe_

Harry landed in a room with his eyes closed tightly; not sure if it had worked in his last moments of terror as he vanished from Privet Drive while the aurors and Albus burst in his room. He curled into a ball on the floor and whimpered in distress and pain shot across his body fought and he tried to fight whatever curse Albus grazed him with as he disappeared. Tom came clamoring in and saw the sight while his blood blew over like a raging volcano with rage at the gall of Albus Dumbledore. The man who sought to play a god for their community when he had no right to.

Tom walked forward swiftly and picked Harry up and rocked him back and forth comfortingly. He murmured words of nothing to him as he rocked him.

"You're safe Harry. You are safe now. I have you and I will not let him or the Ministry hurt you ever again. My little incubus, you are safe." Tom told him softly with gentle tones and soft eyes.

Harry relaxed at Tom's embrace and his soothing tone of voice with words of assurance that he all was right now. He clung tightly to Tom's robes as he cried in pain for his betrayal of the one he thought he knew and could trust to never abandon him.

"He tried to hurt me, Tom." Harry said quietly as he sobbed into him and his body hurt terribly, "I felt the grazing of a spell as I vanished and I did not see it so I have no idea what it was. I don't feel okay though, my body hurts and my thoughts are jumbled beyond normalcy. I feel ill and as I am being torn apart slowly."

Tom growled at that and then moved quickly to the upstairs rooms to avoid his more avid followers trying to see what the commotion was about. He covered Harry so he could not be recognized in the halls if they chanced a person there for some reasoning.

The worried dark wizard walked hastily when Harry began shifting and moaning in pain and blood was gurgling up into his throat from his moans of pain. His little incubus should not have had to pay the price for his and Albus's war. He realized his insanity of the past made this seem unreal, but now Harry was more precious to him than all the jewels, gold, silver and rare books in the world.

Once in the room made for Harry, Tom laid him down and ran several diagnostic spells over him. He cursed at what he found there. Albus was trying to forcefully push the incubus in Harry back out.

"You will not kill him Albus Dumbledore, or so help me Salazar, you will suffer like no other." Tom yelled as he then strode to the fireplace in the next room. He contemplated summoning Severus, but Harry had warned him of the man's duplicity now and he was wary of such a man. Tom had few who knew enough to help this though, and Severus may be his only choice."

"Severus Snape." He called

"My lord, you called?" The dour man asked

Tom sneered, "Indeed, I require you to come through, however."

Severus nodded, "Please stand back and I will come through immediately."

Tom did so and scrutinized the man as he did.

Severus waited for his master to speak again and as silence reigned; he became more uncomfortable with this when Tom finally sighed.

"Before I tell you what I want, you must vow to me what is said goes no further than between me and you and the person through those doors. You must vow it on your magic or I will take this as sign of betrayal if you will not concede and you will be dead if I think you deserve it." He hissed angrily

Severus paled drastically now as his brain engaged quickly to see any and all options to him before he sighed in resignation.

"Very well. I, Severus Tobias Snape, hereby vow to my lord and his patient that any and all conversations between them and myself are to remain confidential to us and these rooms. Should I choose to break this vow, I am choosing of my own free will and acknowledgement to do so and therefore my magic is cut from me. So mote it be." Severus said

"So mote it be." Tom agreed, "Now sit, there is much for me to say and little time."

Severus did so and Tom contemplated, "When you told me the first half of the prophecy; I was enraged by it and so it made me automatically target the Potter family as I held no doubt I could beat an infant. We know how this ended and what has occurred since then." Tom said

"However, after the rebirth and my coherency then was somehow restored to me by some miracle I don't yet truly comprehend; I have had much to think about as to what exactly happened that night and why it did in the first place. The prophecy was made before Harry Potter was born and he defeated me as a one year old. I know only the first half of the prophecy, so technically, I have no clue as to the rest or how it should end."

"But with what I have of it and in knowing Harry defeated me once already…don't you think that should mean the boy has already fulfilled his destiny. That he should be able to live as he wants and not worry of the war?" Tom asked Severus carefully

Severus was curiously intrigued by this line of thought as he too still only knew of the first part of the prophecy and the idea had merits somewhat.

"I can see how this is relevant my lord, but why do you ask me this." Severus queried

"I have known for some years now that you do not serve me as faithfully as you like me to wish you do. I have however, ignored the slight due to the changes of circumstance in regards to Potter and the war I have now."

Severus was pale as he nodded to this silently and whispered a silent vow of thanks to whatever god decided save him today.

"I went to Number four to see how the boy was and how he lived while there and found Harry in a park by himself with no one to call friends around. He was swinging on a lone swing and had been wondering why all these strange changes were happening to him of late. He had not been told of his full heritage the way he should been nor had he even realized what his heritage meant for him at all."

"Harry has suffered both from my end and Albus's through different means. He is now an Incubus and I have been secretly teaching him to cope with the creature these last few weeks since Albus seemed to want to leave him to find help for himself somehow. We had reached an understanding of sorts." Tom said

"He said he saw some merit in the changes I am trying to make, but disagreed with the methods of indiscriminate killing and torture. However, he also saw some things I don't think are necessarily relevant where he does think they have some value. Albus has tried to coerce him to agree with his ways of thought more often than most and he has fought them vigorously."

"About an hour ago, Albus found out who I was and had aurors dispatched to Number Four. Ordered to capture Harry and interrogate him. If found guilty, Harry would be rotting away in Azkaban now or in solitary confinement where he'd starve eventually."

Severus's eyes were wide with shock.

"Harry managed to get here to safety like I offered him if needed, but Albus managed to curse him before he was gone and you Severus are the only one besides me who can help him tonight. I know you dislike him, but Harry is more important to the war even if he remains neutral than he knows. I have taxed my magic today, so I need your assistance to save him tonight." Tom asked him

Severus stood immediately, "What did Albus try to do to him?"

Tom growled feral in anger, "He tried to force the incubus out of Harry by force of spell-work."

Severus gasped, "That could kill him."

"I know and Albus does too." Tom growled

Severus entered the bedroom and saw the form of Harry shaking and shivering from the exertion of trying keep still and the convulsions from getting worse as the Incubus part of him raged at the atrocious attack and wanted set loose to wreak havoc to his torturers.

Tom walked over to Harry and surrounded him in his arms to give him warmth. The boy settled slightly and his shaking was not so apparent now. The man known as a dark lord rocked Harry softly and the boy shivered and shook. His ruby eyes were sad at his predicament and held an unholy fury for those who had endangered the incubus so.

Severus approached cautiously while Tom tried to keep Harry calm, but the boy flinched as he came nearer while he tried to burrow further into Tom and cling tighter in defense of himself. Severus winced to the sight as he felt the guilt set in. He knew the boy had not trusted him, but not that much. This should be expected.

"Harry, calm yourself. He is just here to help me undo the curse so you can be safer here and not be in pain." Tom whispered to him

Harry's body shook violently to this in protest of having Severus anywhere near him and tried to remove himself from Tom as betrayal set in that the man had even thought to bring him here to be in contact to him, but his agony would not let him protest for too long.

"Harry, I know you don't like me or trust me and I don't expect you to after how I have treated you before now…but please, if I don't help you with Tom now; you are going to die tonight because of the curse Albus struck you with. Please let us help you, Harry?" Severus asked him softly

Harry tensed and paused as he then turned to Tom and asked him to say it wasn't true. Tom shook his head and smiled sadly, "I am afraid he's correct. You will die if you won't let us help, Harry. The curse is trying to force your incubus out and if you lose it; your very being will change causing you to die."

"Please, my little incubus? Let us help you?" Tom whispered to him beseechingly

Severus watched as begging ruby eyes pleaded with fearful and traumatized emerald ones. The boy was highly afraid of more things than the Potions Master had witnessed before. Shadows haunted Harry as he seemed to want to protest before his shoulders slumped and he passed out from the pain suppression.

"Quickly Tom, or we are going to lose him. Harry's body has gone into shock and is shutting down. He is really going to die if we are not quick enough. His mind has begun to snap and for an Incubus; that is the end for them because they can longer control their allure or tell reality from fantasy." Severus said

Fearing for his incubus Tom held him tightly as he pleaded to the goddess Hecate and their founder Merlin to allow him to hold on longer. Tom nodded suddenly and they removed his clothes. Severus chanted in old English while Tom imbued Harry with stabilizing energy. Within moments the convulsions stopped and his body relaxed into deep sleep. Severus sat exhausted at the sheer amount of power he had rapidly depleted to save the boy while Tom smiled and carded a hand through his hair gently.

Severus felt he was watching an odd movie playing out. The dark lord was coherent and sane again. He rescued the Potter boy and gave him a reason to live; he protected him after his changes could have gone very wrong in front of the wrong people.

"My Lord, can I ask you something?" Severus said quietly

Tom heard the asking, but he was too relieved at Harry's survival to truly acknowledge it, so he merely inclined to him.

"You rescued him, taught him to survive his heritage, and shielded him. I can understand the second part, but not the first and last ones. The boy is more than he seems and you obviously know something you have kept to yourself since you regained your mind."

"I know I haven't been the most trust-worthy, but I cannot condone what Albus did tonight. Not without knowing his mother would kill me if I had just because James and I hated each other so much." Severus sighed, "I wish to understand as this says Albus wants something of Harry that he has yet to discover and you know what it is."

Tom was quiet and his fists clenched tightly in pained remembrance of the years before Harry was born and he had been at Hogwarts. His mentoring by Albus and the discoveries made that led to the battle between them.

"I cannot tell you this without Harry. It is not right and it is too painful for me to remember right now. All I will say is that you have proven yourself tonight as a most trusted because you saved him and in doing so; you saved me too." Tom said as his closed in pain and the memories flooded him again

"If you think you can serve me again and not waiver as you did; I will allow it so long as Harry is treated fairly by you from now on and you take an active part in helping me train him for the hard road that is to come."

"You will be directly under Lucius in the circle now and you and he answer to me alone in the Inner Circle. If Harry deigns to fight back for this outrage; he will stand beside me, equal to all levels of power and respect. All ranks will answer to us and be afforded the same respect as the other." Tom told him easily

Severus thought it over and he could tell something was about to blow up for Albus, and he did not want to be caught in the middle.

"I would love to serve you again my lord, and it a blessing to see you much more like you once were." Severus bowed respectfully with a small smile

Tom nodded gratefully to this, "Is there anything Harry needs now, Severus?"

Severus looked to the boy and analyzed him before he shook his head.

"The Incubus in him is now stable and has begun using its internal healing to speed the recuperation process to shorten his days of bed-rest by nearly three quarters. He should sleep tonight and wake at earliest tomorrow afternoon. By the evening he should be fine though."

Tom nodded, "Go and rest, I'll stay and watch him for the night. You are taxed as I am now, and you will need your reserves tomorrow if he puts up a fight against you being near him. We did heal him after he passed out, you know."

Severus blanched at the reminder though his face gave nothing away and left the room in wonder of the situation before him.


	7. Chapter 7: Waking

**Chapter 7**: _Waking_

Tom sat beside Harry's bedside all night and kept a vigilant eye on his condition as he wasn't too sure if he trusted Severus enough yet to not have accelerated Harry's demise and fled his home in a rush to safe harbor. Harry's body remained sleeping in a relaxed form though, so he doubted Severus had done something like it…but Tom had too many instances with lies and deceit to ditch his watchful nature now.

Harry was his little incubus. He would see to it he was protected and happy as he could now that he had decided to move away from a path that would have ended him and Tom together. The boy would likely wish to see if his friends were truly friends or not; and if they could be trusted to join him or if he would have to part ways again with those he thought he could rely on.

Harry moaned in pain and shifted slightly as Tom watched him curiously. The emerald eyes opened slowly and noticed it was dark and probably late. He sniffed the air and tensed before relaxing some.

Tom stood and walked to him with worried eyes.

"Harry? Are you alright now? Do you hurt anywhere or do you have any pain left-over?" Tom asked him hastily

Harry knew the voice and smell of this person, but his mind was hazy and he couldn't differentiate varying smells too good.

Harry tensed, "I think I know you as you smell familiar, but my head is cloudy and I can't decipher the smells too good. Where am I and do you know what happened to me?" Harry asked Tom hesitantly and tense

Tom stood frozen to his spot. Harry couldn't remember the attack or what happened? This wasn't too good.

"Harry, it's me; Tom. You were out and coming home when you were attacked.' He said slowly, "Do you remember this?"

Harry seemed to try and recollect the thought and then his hands grabbed his head in pain while a flush of rapid memories came in as he saw the attack and remembered the smell of the smoke.

"I can't believe it…" Harry whispered, "He tried to kill me. He actually tried to kill me earlier tonight." He sobbed

Tom sat beside him gentle as possible to not to startle him, "I know, but you are safe here. Severus and I saved you tonight. He feels guilty for his treatment of you after he realized what Albus had done to you. He helped me heal you and promised to serve me if you wish to stay here since you cannot go back openly to them and feel secure."

Harry's fist's clenched in anger now, "No, I want more than just to stay here and remain behind closed doors. This has become personal, and it will not be accepted. I want his head rolling the floor and his body bled. He used me for a war that he planted a start to and has the gall to pretend it was your fault and then mine by association because of the prophecy he created."

"The incubus is angry Tom." Harry looked to him seriously and his eyes swirled with rage, "I want to see him buried for what he did to me. However, in light of these events; I need to know who were really my friends while in my company, and then who was not and just pretended to be for reasons of their own. I have a feeling some of those I care for are there because of personal benefits for themselves now."

Tom's eyes seemed to be shocked though his face was blank. Harry smiled, "You don't have to hide anymore Tom. When I...I blacked out; some memories that had been sealed away broke and I remembered them."

Tom didn't know what he was thinking, but his mind had decided on something as his face leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a kiss that told him how scared he had been while the barrier to the scent he carried dropped and Harry's nose immediately sensed it while his body froze up and his eyes widened as he pushed Tom away from him in anger now.

"You knew? You knew I was meant to be with you and you hid that from me." Harry growled at him angrily with tears, "I have been alone for so long and you had to hide this from me. The one thing that might have made me more persuaded to believe you?"

Tom saw the hurt in his eyes and felt guilty now.

"Get out!" Harry snarled at him, "Get out and stay away from me till I feel as though I want to see you again, Tom."

Tom's eyes hardened in hurt as he stood to leave but stopped at the door, "I only did not tell you because I was afraid. Scared you wouldn't believe me and would have rejected me. I gave you much to think on and thought if I told you this…it might have overwhelmed you enough to be frightened. I never wished to hurt you because of it."

Harry snarled at him, "I am an Incubus Tom. I may not have known fully when you came to my house, but I was well aware before then of the new things I sensed because of the changes. You kept me from knowing I had someone who would cherish me and keep for who I was. You gave me more information, but my new senses would have told me you were truthful if you had been honest with me in this."

"How can I trust someone who is supposed to be my mate if he cannot even tell me the honest truth from the start?" Harry glared at him

Tom bowed his head in guilt and shame for his actions. He had not really thought of it that way to be honest, and he had not expected Harry to be so open-minded to him in the first-place. All he had wanted was to give him the info and to start building trust with him. Now he may have lost it all as it was.

Harry saw the tense form of him standing there. Burdened with guilt and shame for his inaction due to his insecurity over several possibilities he hadn't been sure were even possible for them. Tom's chest was tight as if he was breathing heavily and Harry realized he was beginning to panic now.

Harry stood and walked to him, uncaring of the fact he noticed he had no clothes on him.

"I am not rejecting you Tom, I am just supremely angry you had lied to me about this and kept it to yourself while allowing me to run off around Little Whinging with Chris and do things that satiated my creature but not as much as they should have if it had been you instead."

"Am I just another pretty belonging to you? Do you intend to keep me here and caged to you until you realize you are not interested to being tied to me?" Harry asked fiercely, "I am no one's plaything Tom Riddle and if you desire to treat me that way…you will find that I can vanish and hide quite well. I don't need someone who will toss me away and then beg for forgiveness. I need a mate who I can rely on and be open with me. Especially if I deigned to work beside you for my revenge."

Harry turned from him, but Tom reached to grab his arm. He turned Harry around and his eyes burned into him with smoldering intensity.

"My little incubus…" he whispered softly, "You truly are a sight when angry. I am burning up just thinking about holding you and cradling protectively in my embrace. You are a dominant Harry, but so am I despite my insecurities."

"I never wanted to hurt you with the way I have apparently gone about things. It was never intended to hurt you. Just to start building trust between us. I hadn't thought your senses had changed so acutely yet when I came and it honestly had not crossed my mind that they might have." Tom told him firmly

Harry glared and pulled his hand from Tom's grip and his hips swayed and sashayed as he walked to the window and the moonlight made his body seemed as if it had fallen from heaven to earth and was trying to return.

"You are more precious to me than anything else now Harry. No amount of ancient treasures, jewels, and money, or rare tomes and artifacts could replace you in my life-time. I was wrong to hide myself and I know that now, but I was afraid. Very much so considering our pasts together before now."

"I do not see you as something to be possessed because even I know that if I dared to try to treat that way; it would be bad and I would lose you. When you got hit by the curse and refused to let Severus near you to help me heal you…I felt helplessness and powerless then. I was terrified you were being taken from me again and that this time there was no return for you to me." Tom told him now

"I have never been good at emotional situations and it shows because of what I have done already. There's no excuse for it, but I cannot change it either now unless you wish me to use a time-turner and re-write all the history from then to this moment."

Harry stared heavily at the moon and tried to understand Tom and his ways. He did to some level and then on others; he felt lost and confused by them.

His back turned still and in a cold tone, "I will consider what you said as some of this makes sense to me. I need time to calm down and reassess my thoughts more clearly. Leave me."

Tom's heart panged in hurt, but he turned and left quickly as Harry resumed his gaze to the moon. As Tom left, he had seen the barest glimpse of his back and the tattoo there. He wondered if Harry would ever forgive him.

* * *

><p>Morning came and Severus had been surprised to see Harry awake and up already; though his lack of clothing and modesty were definitely new. Severus eyed him warily since he knew Harry was in a foul mood for some reason.<p>

"Potter, I came to see if you needed any muscle relaxant potions or pain relieving ones?" Severus said as Harry turned and gave the man a full view of his new physique and just as Tom entered and narrowed his eyes at Harry.

The boy smirked and knew what punishment Tom deserved now for what he had done.

"I understand that you helped heal me last night Severus. Is that true?" Harry said in a thinly veiled and icy voice

Severus shuddered lightly as Tom noticed it and his mind tinged with jealousy and anger. The voice Harry had used towards him had both made him nervous with fear and rather excited for some reason.

"Yes Harry. I helped heal you at Tom's request."

Harry nodded while he stood and languorously stretched as he stood from his chair. Severus's eyes followed the expanse of Harry's body and was quite evidently attracted to it even if Severus would never admit it.

"I suppose I owe you thanks, then. However, since we have other company right now; I suppose it will have to wait until another time." Harry smiled beatifically and Severus nodded and hurried out

Tom stalked over to him and grabbed his arm and growled, "What was that about, Harry?"

Harry sneered, "You are receiving your punishment, my dear."

Tom paled now.

"You kept me from you and allowed me to think I had no mate. You allowed me to strut around with Chris and do things with him as if I was a favored whore you passed around to those you considered good friends. Well guess what Tom?" Harry lilted in malice

"Since you so obviously think I am no more than a good fuck; I will be just that to any I choose to put myself with and you are not allowed to intervene. I am punishing you to make you realize exactly what you did and until I believe you truly do… you will not touch me." Harry hissed angrily

Tom's eyes glowed angrily to that as Harry's naked body walked from him in fierce anger as well.

"You want me to be with you and stand beside you? Then you need to learn how to trust those who have dedicated themselves to you and risk their lives for yours. I am not disposable, and I will not let you treat me as if I am when I decide to allow you to have me either." Harry growled nastily

Tom's eyes had burned blazes of scorching anger and jealousy as he stormed out of the room while Harry watched him with cruel smirk. Now, he had a certain potions master thank…

* * *

><p>Harry wore only a silken robe as he reached Severus's rooms and knocked on the door. He waited patiently as he heard movement. Severus opened and Harry smiled hesitantly, "Can I come in?" he asked<p>

Severus nodded and Harry entered as ruby eyes darkened in jealous anger from the shadows that Harry had noticed though he gave no indication of it.

Harry smiled now, "I apologize for before. I had not realized how comfortable I had become in my own skin while without clothing. I did not mean to…offend you if I had." Harry said cautiously

Severus smiled slightly and Harry was shocked to see it.

"You didn't offend me or even make me uncomfortable Harry. You are an Incubus, so your lack of clothing is understood to some degree. However, polite society might need you to wear them sometimes to prevent heart failure." He smiled

Harry nodded, "You always were so unmovable and nearly nothing ever shocked you. Even when training me with Remus; you never did seem off put by anything that happened around me or anyone close to me."

Severus sat down and sighed, "The life of a double agent does that to one. I have seen the sides of both fields. I agree more with Tom's even when I served Albus, but his insanity made me go to him because of the indiscriminate killing that began."

Harry nodded, "I can see why. Salazar's favored trait was cunning, after all. To live on both sides is a dangerous path and you would have needed the skill to survive as you have. It is impressive to say the least."

Severus quirked a smile at this, "Impressive for normal people, you mean? Harry, surely you realize that one such as you are far more appealing when considering your acts of bravery."

Harry smirked as he slid onto Severus's lap and the man froze, "Like this one, you mean?" he breathed to his ear as his mouth attached to his ear and nibbled it gently

"Harry, I am not sure if you—

"Quiet Severus, and enjoy." Harry smiled into his neck

The boy had him cornered and his body was heating up much too fast. It had been far too long that anyone had initiated contact of this kind with him willingly.

"You must know that I cannot hope to continue this. Remus would smell it when I return to the school?" Severus told him

Harry's mouth paused it's pleasing motions to the suction and nips to his neck.

"I know, but I for now have no mate so I will be roaming as I do in search for them or a fling for feeding if necessary." Harry half-lied to the man, "I am dominant though, so whoever happens to be mine had better be able to give a good chase for me."

Severus's eyes rolled into his head as Harry licked the shell of his ear.

"I want to see more of you Severus, and I cannot do this here." Harry said in softly musical tone that wreaked sugary sweetness, "You may be able to fool most of the students in the school; but I know you have a good physique under there. You have to be an idiot not to be able to tell, and I noticed that two years ago when I was still experimenting myself." He purred now contently

"Been busy, have you?" Severus smirked at him

Harry's eyes alighted with a carnal smile and his body stood while the silken robe dropped and the firelight danced among his skin. Teasing Severus was all too easy as the man stood up and followed with smile.

Once into the bedroom, Severus found he had frozen in place standing up with a positively mischieveous Harry eating him with his eyes.

"Poor Severus." Harry purred, "Stuck aren't we?"

Harry stood from the bed and his body walked slowly to the older man with evident grace and allure. Harry sniffed the air as Severus's found he was stiff as ever and wanted Harry to just touch him.

Leather cords then magically appeared from the ceiling and strapped his arms up leaving him completely immobile and at the mercy of the boy.

"So very aroused Sev," Harry said as he stood before him and his fingers trailed his chest lightly.

The Potions Master wasn't sure what he considered more torture? The fact Harry obviously knew what he was doing and it felt so good, or the fact he was so stiff and wanted to touch himself but couldn't knowing the boy had done so to purposely stimulate him.

"I think you need to cool off some." Harry breathed as he the divested him of the outer robe and Severus tried to buck despite his restraints as he hissed and moaned to the pleasure of the them then zapping him if he tried to."

Harry smirked, "Liked that did you?"

Severus's eyes then bored into his with lust and need while Harry then vanished his shirt and trousers. The dour man hissed in pleased shock when the cool air hit his heated skin and then he moaned as Harry grabbed his cock and tugged on it hard.

"My, my… Who would've thought? The Potions Master likes it rough?" Harry said in a sinful way, "Severus, have you ever desired to see me beneath you before in such a manner? Ached to have me suck you while you loomed over me? Do I ever appear in those naughty dreams you have?" Harry asked him

"Fuck Harry. Please?" He said hoarsely

"Please what Severus?" Harry asked sweetly

"Please suck me or do something?" He screamed

Harry considered momentarily then smirked, "Only if you watch me as I do."

Severus panted and nodded while he then met his eyes and Harry's thumb rubbed the swollen cock a couple of times before he let it go and Severus moaned in loss of the touch. Harry never broke his eye contact as he shimmied his body downward and caressed his body. It was when he was so low he was literally squatting underneath him and Severus's gaze was about to blaze when Harry then took his erection to his mouth and swallowed it in full.

His green eyes teased the black holes while his wet heat drove him mad and his tongue swirled the length and rubbed the head. Severus was panting heavily and his mind was gone. Primal lust had clearly taken over him as Harry drove him further into orgasm.

His hand then took his scrotum into it and he kneaded the sack gently.

"Fuck." Severus yelled

Harry smirked around him and Severus moaned and then screeched and swore loudly when Harry hummed. The vibration setting pleasure off the charts for the man.

"Give me your seed Severus. Satiate me and feed me." Harry told him with his mouth now half-full of the cock he was sucking like a popsicle.

The words set him off and Harry eagerly welcomed the warm fluid of his semen to his mouth. Harry swallowed all Severus gave him and as he had with Chris; he had milked him until Severus spurts of essence had stopped before he cleaned him off with his tongue and licked the excess from his face.

Severus was an exhausted mess as Harry let him down and had him lay down with him.

"Merlin Harry…" Severus moaned, "How does anyone else compare to that after it?" he asked

Harry smirked, "They don't unless it is another incubus or a succubus. Others can try, but it is really no good."

"Sleep you." Severus yawned and Harry happily obliged and followed him into a dreamless sleep

* * *

><p>Down the hall, there was one who was not as happy with himself as the other two were. He was angry he had pushed his mate away. Angry he had allowed his weaknesses to show so much and had allowed him to hurt his mate this way without trying to.<p>

The images were enough to drive him mad again when Harry was with another, but Tom knew he had no right to intervene as he had hurt Harry severely by what he had done. He just hoped this torture didn't last for too long.


	8. Chapter 8: Trust Must be Earned

**Chapter 8**: _Trust must be Earned_

It had been three months since Harry arrived at Tom's home, and the resident dark lord had still not earned his mate's trust back. In fact, he had dug himself deeper now than before and Harry was positively enraged with him. Tom still had not understood exactly what he had done to gain this anger, but he was determined to gain his mate back somehow.

Harry's company had shifted some, but he typically stayed by himself as he didn't want too many to know he was there until he had to. Most times it was Severus who enjoyed his attentions when he was around or Rabastan or his brother Rodulphus, but those two knew him as another alias and due to Tom's evident jealousy; he did see Severus often enough to please the incubus and he was too wary of the brothers to be with them too many times still.

With November here and snow blowing in, Harry made it more routine to stay indoors with no clothes on than to dress heavily and brave the snow to play in it some. However, Harry needed to ask Tom something though he dreaded going to his office right now.

The heavier silken robe he wore left nothing to anyone's imagination that was present, but he was not bothered in this aspect. He was more concerned as to whom Tom had there and if he dared to intrude. If Bellatrix was there, he was sure Tom would restrain her, but Harry would be hard pressed to not kill her himself and Tom could not deal with her and him as well at one time.

He had enough trouble with him to begin with…

Harry sighed and made his face blank of emotions as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Tom said in an agitated tone

"Me." Harry said

"Enter."

The doors admitted him and Harry remained blank to any and all emotions as he walked confidently to where Tom was and drew the attentions of the Malfoy men easily enough. Lucius was unsure who he was and remained pensive, though he had his attentions to him and it had not been unnoticed though there was no attraction felt of yet.

Whereas Draco stared at him with an appreciative eye and his smile seemed more of invitation than one of friendship.

"You needed to see me?" Tom asked Harry

Harry noted Tom had purposely skipped using his name and smirked, "Yes I did but first, please introduce me to these fine men here."

Tom went blank and his face had a stony glare to it.

"I'm waiting Lord Slytherin." Harry purred in discontent

Tom forced himself not to react to the purr and title as he knew Harry was not happy in the tone of the purr he used.

"This is Lord Lucius Malfoy and his heir Draco." He said

Harry eyed them warily as he walked to them and gauged their reactions to his movement. They seemed hesitant to react at all though they clearly wanted to in some form or another.

"We are well-met Lord Malfoy and Draco. I am an Incubus by race who Tom rescued when I was hunted down by aurors. I have taken refuge here as my shelter from my potential stalkers. You may call me Sakima." Harry told them with pleasing tones

Lucius nodded as did Draco and they politely smiled to the young man. Draco watched him with avid interest as to how he interacted here.

"Now Lord Slytherin, it would please me greatly if I were to be allowed to resume training with those lesson you wanted to do. I feel as though I am getting bored with all the cold here and being forced to remain inside much more." Harry leered at him in impatience

Tom nodded then smiled, "I can arrange to have them continue then. Do you need anything else Sakima?"

Harry considered, "Well, now that you mention it." He purred at Tom with mischief to his eyes, "I don't suppose you might go and find me some entertaining company, would you?"

Draco and Lucius had to remain perfectly still as to how their jaws did not drop in shock at the request the boy made of their lord. Sakima obviously was well acquainted to their lord to have the nerve to act that way before him.

Tom eyed him wearily and with a glare that said he was sorry again to Harry alone but sighed, "Draco can accompany back to your rooms, Sakima. He can be your conversationalist while Lucius and I attend to more delicate matters. I trust that you know how to behave yourself?"

Harry glared, "Of course I do. I am not a rabid dog who goes around munching on people for food instead of the meal made for it. I have manners, unlike some Lordly asses I happen to know." Harry sneered

Tom sighed and watched him leave as Draco hesitantly followed the enraged boy out the door and down the hallway.

Tom then allowed his head to hit his desk as Lucius sat down again.

"My lord…my son will be fine in his care, right?" He asked

Tom muffled something under his breath before he sat up and nodded, "Sakima is well mannered enough. He is technically incubi nobility, so he is a mannered though arrogant and annoying as they come but he is well behaved."

Lucius nodded, "I see, and how did you acquire him through rescue?"

Tom eyed him, "Why do you need to know?"

Lucius shuffled a moment, "There have been rumors of late, my lord. Unsettling ones for sure if they go too far."

Tom eyed him, "Tell me."

"As you know, Harry Potter has vanished from his summer home and has not been seen since by anyone. However, rumors have said Potter changed a lot over the summer. More than most?"

"How so?" Tom asked coldly

"It is said that Potter is descended from Ignotus Peverell and that if this is true; though he would not be pure-blood due to Lily, he would be likely a candidate for an Incubus inheritance. I am curious as to if Sakima is really Potter?" Lucius asked him

Tom quickly decided Lucius may as well know the truth.

"Yes you are correct. Sakima is Harry, but he is Incubi nobility by being related to Ignotus. I found his summer home and we reached an understanding and Harry decided to remain neutral to the war."

Lucius nodded and listened fervently now.

"Harry asked to be trained more by me as if he knew Albus would never accept him not being his tool of war. I had my cover blown, and Harry was forced to flee the muggle home while his relatives were out. I sent him a mental image of the foyer here and he apparated, but Albus managed to curse him as he left."

"He is here to stay as Albus tried to kill him when he believed Harry betrayed the light. He tried to force the incubus out of him. Harry arrived here in trauma and shock, while ridden by grief of betrayal. He was in pain and his body was shutting down."

"Severus was summoned and Harry threw a fit and refused to allow the man near him, but the pain forced him to pass out and Severus and I barely managed to save his life. He cannot go back yet as I want him fully in control of his more demonic side of himself and with the skills he'll need to survive there. He already had quite a jump ahead though, as the summer before he was certified as a fully ranked auror though it was not documented to keep him safe."

Lucius nodded, "How has he been coping then? I know this will sound odd, but the boy is rather hard to not like. He has touched us all in some form or another. I could see myself viewing him as another son and so could Narcissa if she'd allow it."

Tom smirked, "I'd pay to see you end up in a parental role versus Harry's latest bed partner."

Lucius's eyes narrowed, "Why is that?"

Tom's mischievous side won out now over his jealousy.

"Oh, probably because he has already lured Severus to his bed three or four times now when he drops in. The there was one time he had a vampire as nighttime company back in September and he has had Rabastan visit him as well as his brother. He has conquered nearly all the males of the inner circle except for a select few that he has specifically deigned that he himself will not to touch because they smell and feel grotesque." Tom said

Lucius's eyes were like tea saucers now, "And you let my son go with him when you knew that?" He hissed

"Easy Lucius, Harry may keep company with others a lot as an Incubus but he is well-mannered and knows when it is not appropriate to take things to that level. He is dominant and lets no one tell him how to live his life now, but he also exercises caution because he knows too much attention drawn to him is bad. Most of the Inner Circle, like you, know him only as Sakima and not his true identity. If they did; they would be far less indulging and I cannot let him suffer starvation from his incubus nature simply because of who he is."

Their conversation continued.

* * *

><p>Down the hall Draco was sitting in one of the most luxurious rooms within the manor and his silvery-blue eyes roamed the body of 'Sakima' as he summoned an elf for food and tea.<p>

The young man then returned to his chair opposite of Draco and dropped into it with a sigh gracefully.

"I brought you here to talk Draco. Tom thinks I need someone here my own age to talk to and he has told your father the truth about me by now, so I think I need to tell you as well." Harry said, "I am not really called Sakima. It is a fake identity used to hide my real one. You actually do know me and who I was; at least before I changed so much anyhow."

Draco eyed this boy oddly; sure enough in his mind he had not met him before. Harry turned his face to Draco and he studied it. Looking for answers.

Draco saw the silken curtains of hair that were black as the most moonless night, but if bathed in the moon's radiance; it shined blue. Then there was the angular but masculine face only softened slightly to remain true to incubus beauty. Eyes that glittered like emeralds and skin that while pale now was probably a nice golden tan color in the summer.

His eyes saw the boy but no further recollection came.

Emerald eyes though were hard to come by…and he knew few people them; especially males. In fact, he truly only recalled one male who owned those eyes…but there was no way, could there?

Draco looked hesitantly, "Potter?"

Harry smiled now and nodded.

Draco was stumped at these changes, "How did this happen and why would you be here of all places?"

Harry then saddened, "There was supposedly a prophecy that foretold I had the power to vanquish Tom. It was made before I was born, and Tom discovered it was fake after his rebirth during our fourth year. He and I agreed to meet under certain guidelines so no one was hurt."

"We came to an understanding of a sort. I agreed to remain neutral to his war efforts but had asked for him to help train me more if Albus wanted to make me into his weapon of choice anyways as he had tried to do before with the false prophecy."

Draco was interested in the tale, as he had noticed his presence was not in Hogwarts now and it felt different without him there.

"Tom agreed, and we spent a good month together training. Then I became ill at ease one night and had been walking home after having been out thinking on some things. My relatives weren't there, so I went to my room and intended to shower."

"My body then felt the apparitions in the area and I hastily packed my things and contacted Tom for help. He promised me shelter if Albus found out of my doings. I escaped, but not unscathed that night." Harry said sadly as his eyes were drawn to the half-moon out the window

"What happened to you Harry? If it is not still too painful to say. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I wanted to be your friend once and I can be now if you let me." Draco said

Harry's eyes closed in painful reminiscence of the attack he had endured.

"Aurors were dispatched there on orders to capture and interrogate me. Albus couldn't risk his plans being discovered or what he had intended to use me for, so he tried to kill me as I left the house and vanished from sight. Not with the Killing Curse though. Something much worse."

"He tried to kill me by pushing the incubus side of me out of my magical signature with a forced use of spell-work designed to do that."

Draco gasped in horror at that.

They said nothing for some moments and then Draco shuddered in revulsion to the idea.

"I cannot begin to imagine what that was like, Harry. You have suffered from both sides greatly and it is not surprising you'd remain neutral now. "

Harry smiled and nodded to that with a bitter smile that came soon enough.

"Draco, I need you to do something for me that is rather important. It could be somewhat risky, but I don't think you will have much trouble." Harry said

Draco listened, "You can ask me, but I will not promise you anything for certain without details first."

"I need you to keep a close watch on my 'friends' at the school. Something says that some of them are there because it benefits them to be so and Albus is already on my kill list, so I need to know whomever I have to add to it or to exclude from it."

"You don't have interact with them much; just be extremely observant to their words and actions." Harry said

Draco nodded, "I can do that, but I already have somewhat of an answer for you, and you probably won't like it."

Harry's eyes hardened, "Tell me."

"Since you haven't been there, and the school pretty much believes you either were kidnapped or are presumed dead; Ron has been particularly vocal of being more self-important than he truly is and parades it as carrying out your ideals. He thinks that he has rallied the Gryffindors behind him as you had while you were there, but the truth is he is seeing only what he wants."

"Ron is there for benefit as well, as is his family for most parts of it. I may not like the Weasley family much, but I always respected them for their idea to stick to the right path that they followed. I don't think Arthur knows of what Molly has done or he would have stopped it long ago."

"Ron has a loud mouth when he really shouldn't. Molly agreed to bring you into her home since Albus has paid her to from your vaults without your consent. I am sure Arthur has no idea of it. The two oldest boys are not in on this and probably will remain neutral. Percy is Fudge's lackey and while he is not stupid; he should be kept at arm's length. The twins are not a part of it as far as I know. Mainly because Molly fears they would expose it."

"Ron, well, you know my feelings on this. He thinks he can slide through life without consequences to his poor and ill-judged actions. I am sure he is in this somehow. Ginny is too, but more because she thinks you will hook up with her when you return and dreams of being dangled off your arm and having access to your vaults. This then gives Albus access via Ginny."

Harry scowled at this, "I thought so. And what of Hermione? She may be muggle-born, but she is powerful enough to stay here after graduation and work in any career she chooses. You know this and I know this."

Draco nodded but frowned, "Hermione has been quiet this year with Ron's new attitude and strangely so. She often glares at him and refuses to even participate in his ideas. Whether because she is truly your genuine friend or otherwise? I cannot be certain yet. Neville and Luna though, they'd love to know where you are and that you are alive. Those two are genuine to you and have remained vigilant of everything since you disappeared."

Harry nodded, "Keep watching and report to me of anything interesting then. I cannot reveal myself for now as much as I'd like to. Too dangerous and I am not so eager to draw unwanted attention to myself more than I have already."

Draco quirked a brow, "So, how many people have fallen at your hands then?"

Harry smirked, "Your godfather Severus is really quite pliable you know? Oh, and he loves to be restrained too. Just marvelous he is."

Draco's face scrunched, "I am unsure whether or not I should respond to that."

"You asked me." Harry said with a shrug, "Then Your uncle Rabastan has a fetish for master and servant bedroom play while his twin brother would rather fuck in the shower or somewhere with water than silk sheets." Harry continued as if nothing was wrong with his topic of choice

"I have also learned I cannot be turned from an incubus into a vampire since the one who tried ended up being thoroughly fucked and then burnt to ashes by my powers for daring to attempt it. Vampires have neck fetishes of all sorts, you know."

"Oh and high elves are so delightful to play with as they are the most creative humanoid beings I have ever had the absolute pleasure to enjoy the nightly accompaniment of." Harry smiled as Draco's mind had already broken and shut down.

Harry eyed him, "You know, I wouldn't mind it if you decided to want to sample me for yourself. Though I doubt that it was what Tom had in mind when he directed you at me, however, I honestly do not care what he wants unless it is for a very good reason."

"You are free to make up your mind if you want. I won't push my person on you unless I felt you truly wished my company. Though be warned that I do not seek permanent attachments and I did say I was dominant in bed. You are free to try to tame me if you are as well, but then again; many have and not succeeded."

Draco was left sitting there stiffly as he tried to figure out what he wanted. Harry had stood to gather more tea. Half-way to the fireplace, his robe dropped off of his form and reveal the sinful and exotic body underneath.

It was like Draco was watching a whole other person than the one he knew as Harry Potter.

When Harry returned; he smiled when Draco was seemingly affected to the display.

Harry sat down nude into his chair and curled into comfortably.

"I am sorry for the lack of clothes, but I had gotten used to not wearing them at all after I arrived here to heal. Incubi however, do not enjoy constricting fabrics and I tend to prefer my nude body to clothes now as it is."

"You are beautiful, you know." Draco said to him gentily and Harry smirked, "Of course I am, for there is yet a man here who has resisted my pull if I desired them to come to me."

Draco shook his head, "I meant that while you are now an ethereal person Harry; you were beautiful before that. I may not have acknowledged it too often, but I always admired you and respected you for the things you achieved."

Harry remained quiet now.

"I think I would like to get to know you better, but I would prefer to do this another time." Draco smirked at him as he got up when a knock sounded and said he had to go and Harry smirked too.

This would be fun. Someone his age would certainly rile Tom's brain more than someone his parent's age or slightly older…


	9. Chapter 9: Moving Forward

**Chapter 9**:_ Moving Forward_

Harry spent the next few weeks in the company of Draco as they re-forged the bonds of their relationship from enemies to that of someone who considered the other a friend. To most who eyed them, it would have seemed Harry just enjoyed the Malfoy heir's companionship as someone who was his age and could relate to him more easily.

However, Tom had seen the way Harry looked at Draco when the other thought he hadn't. His eyes were soft and gentle. He nearly always had a smile when in his company and seemed to enjoy him being near him.

The blonde in kind had appeared to have not exactly noticed the subtle motions, but he also had not been totally blind to them. Tom's jealousy was nearing breaking point as the two came closer and closer to the other.

He really wanted Harry back and for him to take comfort in him as he had before. For him to show Tom the love and affection he had showered on his other bed partners during his punishment. For Harry to forgive him so they could move past this…

But Harry had not barely spared a glance to him in three months, and his closeness to Draco was becoming more and more apparent.

* * *

><p>Draco had joined Harry for lunch today and was enjoying conversations surrounding details that gave him an excellent opportunity to blackmail his godfather. Draco was quite devious and did not mind Harry's lack of modesty to his relationships. He found it appealing and interesting.<p>

"So have you learned anything new since last time?" he asked with a smirk

Harry pretended as if he had not a clue.

"I don't know what you mean, Draco. I am afraid you need to be more specific." Harry smirked

Draco smiled with mischief, "I meant that did you learn anything more of my godfather and his apparently unique bedroom tastes."

Harry considered playfully, "I might have, but why should I tell you?"

Draco stood up and walked over to him where he then sat on him teasingly and rolled his hips into Harry, who moaned at the contact.

"Because I can be very persuasive if you don't want to tell me, and I will find out sooner or later." He breathed to Harry softly

The Incubus bucked and met the answering call of the friction in a purr of delight to this.

Harry's eyes gleamed and his body wanted the boy to stay where he was.

"I think you have to earn your reward, Draco." Harry said as he licked his ear and then ghosted warm breath over it.

Draco shuddered in pleasure and rolled his hips again in his lap.

Harry growled; "I think you also need to learn who is dominant here."

Draco was then suddenly transported to the bedroom, naked and tied down to the bed. Harry was nowhere in sight and his erection was aching for contact. The door opened to admit the incubus, and Draco's lust spiraled to the way Harry moved towards him. His grace was easily seen, but his steps were that of the hunter after prey.

Harry stood before the bed and smirked, "Naughty, naughty Draco. You should know by now that teasing an incubus with carnal flesh activities never goes the way the other wants. Now you are all mine and I can do whatever I want to that pale flesh of yours."

Draco moaned to the words and he tried to buck for release of the restraints, but like Severus discovered before; those cords zapped him and Draco groaned now in pleasure from the pain. Harry crawled up to the bed and was on all fours while hovering over him. Eerily reminiscent of his time with Chris, and he was glowing with pride.

"I can smell your desires. I can feel your wants in the air. I can see how your body responds to mine even when you think I don't see it." Harry whispered to him as his breath teased his nipples while his face was dangerously close to his and nuzzling it.

His hands were tracing patterns to his side and arousing Draco further.

"You want me to please you, don't you Draco. You want to experience the incubus wildness for yourself. You want to know the touch of my hands and more." Harry whispered in a seductive tone

"Oh Merlin…I want whatever you will allow yourself to grace me with. I want it so bad, but I won't push you further than you'd allow either." Draco groaned as his arousal twitched in eagerness to the words.'

Harry had found out most witches and wizards were bisexual, so they had no real prejudice against sexual orientation. Severus was bisexual as was Rabastan, while Rodulphus was gay. He had been forced to marry Bella to ensure an heir was born; but that had never happened due to his lack of interest in her and her not wanting him to touch her. Their incarceration made this easier.

Draco was bisexual as well; Harry could read him as easily as any other when allured to him like this.

Harry smirked and had gotten up as Draco was then magically shifted to his former position of all fours but restrained and kept in place. Draco watched as Harry summoned a wooden paddle and realized his face was directing towards Harry instead away.

"We are going to teach you discipline Draco, one way or another. Harry said as his hands caressed his face and his eyes made sure Draco's saw his. The blonde was shaking slightly in need and manhood was near breaking point.

Harry walked to the side of the bed and tutted under his breath before he snapped his fingers and Draco seized up and whimpered in pain and need while a silver cock ring bound his penis and kept him from release now.

"Please Harry, I need you." He begged him

Harry eyed him approvingly, "I know you do dragon, but I am teaching you control." He walked back to in front of him. However his arousal was level with his mouth.

"You are going to suck me Draco and I am going to strike you if you displease me. For each strike you earn; the longer you will have to wait for me to please you because I will not reward you if you cannot please me first." Harry told him

Draco's mouth watered and dried to this; he wanted to be touched so badly and his cock was trying to release, but the ring there refused to budge and continued to tighten. He was becoming increasingly pained by it but the pain felt so good along his frame as it moved viciously throughout it in shivers along his body.

Draco whimpered, but lowered his eyes to the boy he now knew was not kidding when he said he was a dominant.

"Good Dragon. You are learning." Harry praised him, "Now raise your head and take my cock into your mouth and please me." He purred

Draco wasted no time in trying to wait as he quickly surrounded the hardened appendage with his warm mouth and latched onto it. His ass then was struck and it burned as the wooden paddle grazed his bare skin.

"No biting me Dragon or you will be left waiting." Harry hissed at him

Mindful of his teeth now, Draco began to suck him and teased the rod with his tongue. Harry moaned as Draco sensually grazed his flesh and stimulated him. Harry was in bliss and Draco did his best to please the powerful wizard turned incubus he had once despised and now found attractive beyond compare.

Draco had been struck nearly five times with the wooden paddle and forcing Harry to prolong his stimulation in order to teach the blonde how to please him orally without hurting him or making him go flat without trying to.

Eventually Harry pulled his cock from the cavern and his eyes appeared pleased with the progress while Draco was panting in need.

Harry carded a hand into his hair, "Such a good dragon. You learn quickly though you need to try not to be so eager to please me as that was the cause of your strikes most of the time. Take your time and find your way. I am always ready to see what happens."

"You are definitely in need of a reward for this time." Harry said as he released the cords, "Lie down on your back Dragon and spread yourself for me."

A strangled moan escaped the already overly aroused heir, as he did what was asked of him. Draco wanted the touch of the incubus. He wanted Harry to satiate his need. He wanted that body to press against his and to fuck him raw.

"So wanton Draco, are you really so eager to have me please you?" Harry hissed now in modified parseltongue

Draco moaned to the hisses and the erotic way it sounded as Harry moved to him. His hands delicately took the overly swollen cock in one hand and grazed the head with his claws, but not enough to cut him.

Draco screamed in bliss to that, "Fuck me Harry, please?"

Harry then hovered over him and without preparation; he slammed into the blonde and entered his awaiting body. The boy Harry knew as Draco was gone now, and here was a friend who had become more than just a friend to the incubus.

Draco arced to that and screamed hoarsely as Harry pulled out and shoved in again just as quickly.

"Do you like that Dragon? Do you enjoy my cock filling you up and splitting you open? Does your body feel like it has been touched by the hand of an invisible demon?" Harry murmured to him

Harry shoved in and grazed the prostate of Draco while the boy was beyond coherent and screamed in bliss to the sensation.

"More." He whimpered in pleading tones, "Faster."

Harry obliged him and Draco went over the moon from the erotic pleasure surrounding him. Harry saw the lust and desire to Draco. He saw the need of his body.

He reached down and grabbed his cock that was between them and jerked it forcefully as Harry slammed into his walls once more. Draco was beginning to see stars as he moaned and screamed more and more loudly with each new sensation being given to him.

"Such a responsive person you are, Dragon. I wonder if anyone else has seen you this responsive? Or do you respond to me only this way?" Harry asked in pleased curiosity

Draco panted heavily as he began bucking rapidly while Harry met the arcs easily as he rubbed the cock in his hand and his dragon breathed hard to gain the friction he felt.

"I only respond to you this way, Harry." He gasped, "Only you have this sort of effect on me. You always have even if I never showed it to you."

Harry growled in a pleased manner and his cock twitched inside Draco making him shudder in pleasure again as his chest heaved for air. Harry removed the cock ring.

"Come for me Draco. Give me your essence." He purred and growled to him

Draco arced and screamed as his semen began spurting out in rapid motions while Harry kept slamming him more rapidly trying to find release until he too seized and exploded while Draco lied beneath him and watched as he let go in a soft smile and gentle tenderness

Harry then lied behind Draco and cradled him to his body as his head nuzzled into his shoulder and relaxed when the adrenaline high began to wear down.

"You were amazing Dragon." He kissed the shoulder, "But you know we cannot be together as you wish to. I have a mate who is being punished. It is not meant to be."

Draco nodded sadly, "I can dream though. Whoever they are; they don't deserve you if they hurt you that badly. I cannot understand why you persist on trying to convince him he was wrong."

"It's not as simple as that and time will tell you this soon enough." Harry said gently, "Now sleep if you stay here. I am a very satisfied and lethargic incubus who needs rest. You may stay if you want, but you don't have to."

Draco nodded sadly for the boy who had been hurt first by those who he had trusted for nearly six years after returning his proper world and then by his own mate after the betrayal of his old friends. His mate truly did not deserve him, but Draco knew Harry would eventually die if he did not reconcile with them.

Flings and regular partners were common for incubi when no mates were around. But Harry had one, and in knowing this; he was never as healthy from his activities with regular random flings as he would with whomever his mate was to give him his satisfaction.

Harry would keep increasingly need more and more people to satisfy the hunger as he went on without him. Eventually refusing them and starving his body of their attentions in order to force realization if he had to.

His mate was very carefully pushing him away and Draco did not want his friend to disappear one day because they had not taken care of him properly. He laid down and drifted off in the arms of Harry as he found his anger at whoever dared to hurt him this way becoming increasingly more volatile.

* * *

><p>The images of Harry and Draco had pushed Tom's jealousy to out the window. The boy of Lucius's was certainly capable of keeping Harry's attentions to him, but for how long. Tom was certain Harry was not going to forgive him soon and he tried not to feel as if he was falling apart inside though he was beginning to.<p>

It was then he accidentally managed to tap into Draco's thoughts as he watched Harry sleep. The older man had been surprised by some of the boy's thoughts and realized Harry must be tiring of this as well, but had no way to communicate to Tom if he could not understand why he had done this.

Through Draco's thoughts he had learned why.

Harry was fed through these activities in a way that left him vulnerable without them for too long. A mate provided him stability and the promise of good health and long life. Draco's mind had pointed out Harry would only be able to use these for so long now that he knew Tom was his mate.

He had not realized Harry would benefit from his attentions over those of the others he had already been with to try and appease the incubus. He had kept himself from his, which in return, had made Harry less healthy than he should be.

Harry had punished him this way to make him realize that he had no other who could keep him healthy as he could, and that by denying to be honest about it; he had unintentionally told him he had not cared for him and to go and die anyways.

Tom sat in his chair with his head bowed as his jealousy deflated and he felt ashamed now for what he had done. He vowed to make this right. It would take some time still, but he had to do this before he pushed Harry away and he died due to starvation because of his pride as an incubus.


	10. Chapter 10: Peace

**Chapter 10**: _Peace_

When Harry woke for dinner, Draco was already gone as he knew he would be and the incubus inside of him sighed in unhappiness to this while Harry's emotions were plain to see if anyone had been there. He had hoped Draco would have stayed a bit longer, but knew he risked becoming too attached to the blonde if he had. Harry was growing weary of fighting this battle with his mate, and wanted an end to this; but, he knew Tom was too stubborn for his own good as he was, and there was little he could foresee changing yet.

Harry rose from the silken sheets, stretched and then walked to the window as had become a habit when troubled. The scenery always seemed to be able to allow him to clear his mind and think things through more coherently.

A knock sounded on the door and Harry wondered who that would be.

"Who is it?" He called

"It's me Harry, and I…I need to talk to you. That is, if you will let me." Tom said hesitantly

Harry stared in wonder of this as Tom had pretty much stayed away and abandoned him of late. He honestly didn't think Tom was going to accept his wrongs, and Harry knew he was really wishing for something far out of place as it was. His verdant eyes were uncertain as he thought this over and gazed out the window once more before deciding on a course of action.

"Come in then Tom, but know that I am undressed so you will have to deal with it." Harry told him coldly

Tom slowly entered the room and stood inside the door as he shut it. His eyes seemed sad and tired; as if he had not been sleeping well or perhaps at all for several days and maybe longer. Harry noticed he was thinner as well, and this indicated Tom had not been eating properly either which was odd at best.

"May I sit and talk to you?" He asked gently

Harry nodded as he too then walked to his chair before the fire and sat down while he was concerned for this change in Tom's overall demeanor; though he did not show it so openly. His training time was the only time he had been in his presence and Harry had been closed off to his approaches due to his unholy fury at him.

"You wished to talk to me, so get talking." Harry said in cold tone

Tom internally winced at the chill to the tone he had just heard and knew Harry was very upset at him as it was. He had every reason to be, but hopefully his talk would change this somewhat. Tom then looked at Harry with a sad face and sighed before he began speaking.

"There are no words I can say that will forgive me for what I have done to you now Harry." He said softly, "You had every right to be as furious and as angry as you were. I had not realized internally what it meant to be your mate in full. You tried to show me this by what you did and all I saw was you trying to make me jealous when in reality you tried to show me that if I didn't acknowledge you… that you would die from starvation because you would not accept anyone else and I could not accept you then."

Harry eyed him curiously, though he was still mad as hell, and wondered if Tom really had truly learned his lesson now.

He then stood softly and walked before him and touched his face as the ruby eyes looked up to his in hesitance and wonder as Harry smiled to him.

"There is no other meant for me in this world than you, Tom. You are the one who will protect me and hold my body to this earth. I live because of you saving me once already and if you have truly learned your lesson though I am still infuriated by your actions towards me; then you know that I continue to live because of you as well but only if you are ready to be honest with me and open to me."

"You will anchor me here by providing me stability and a home where I know I have one person who can make all my hunger and problems vanish when they are ready to overwhelm me and my creature loses control over its anger. You feed my soul Tom, and I in return anchor you here until we no longer are needed. Once I knew you belonged to me...it hurt to have to be with others for what you had done. There is only so much time I could have had to use others if you had not realized what you did. You nearly were too late, as I had begun to feel weary of this fight and it is only thanks to Draco that I continue to not despair. He would have killed me if I started to not eat and just allowed myself to rot away here." Harry told him

"I live an extremely long time as an Incubus, and to bind yourself to me; you are extended this lifetime as my mate. I would die soon enough without you to care for me, and you have already pushed the boundaries as it is." Harry told him sadly as he turned to walk away

Tom looked at him with sadness, "I never meant to do this to you, honestly. I didn't understand what I had unintentionally brought upon you and then when I had realized; I didn't know how to even approach you because you seemed so closed off to me. I know we need time to work things out with this, but please Harry; can we not try to fix this on our own between ourselves?"

Harry stood there and in silence before his voice was no more than a mere whisper, "Can you open yourself to me and be honest without hiding things from me? The more secrets from each other we have, the more danger there is to us and to me specifically. I cannot allow myself to be placed in such circumstances and if you know what is best; then you understand what I say is true."

Tom thought Harry was beautiful while he gazed at him before the moon in the semi-darkness with the firelight highlighting his features and the dark lord knew that he wanted things to work as he stood up and then walked behind his bare body and wrapped his arms around him in comfort and tenderness.

"I am not an emotional man, Harry. You know this, and so things will not always be so easy for us because we are so different emotionally. I will promise you I can be honest with you and that I will be open with you when we are alone like this and have no one else to guard against. I am a dark lord though, and I cannot be so open in front of my followers unless it is necessary. Lucius is probably the only one who is afforded such luxuries with me besides Severus now."

Harry relaxed slightly now and turned into him as he breathed in his scent and smiled, "I have missed you so much these past three months. You were always there, but so invisible. I wanted to go to you so many times, but I knew you had to realize first and forced myself to stay away."

Tom's heart melted some at this, "I know you did what you had to now. It had not made it easy on me and I know that I am angry with myself."

They stood there and relished the comfort the other brought to the room and each person.

"I want to join your side as soon as you believe the inner circle is ready to meet me as I am. I will not hide my identity from them anymore as they will not trust it so readily and I doubt they would tolerate it if I was exposed and they had no idea of who I truly was. They will not trust it in the long run, and I have no desire to make them believe some stranger they hardly know is the mate of their lord." Harry told him softly

Tom gazed to him softly, "You have been ready for some time now, but I wanted us to reconcile before approaching this and so I put it off. If we were divided when among them; they would have noticed and taken issue with it. Questioning it and finding any way to not allow it."

"I will not adhere to the black robes you issue as a dress code. I have researched incubus and succubus culture extensively while I waited for you to come around and have learned that they have special armor for battle due to their love of blood lust in combat that varies from the vampiric version. It is designed for full and free movement on the field and for flexibility." Harry said, "I have crafted my own set of this armor in my time spent outside of others and you. It was meant originally for me to wear if you had rejected me and I forced myself to leave and find others of my culture."

"Would you like to see it?" Harry smiled slightly

Tom was saddened to know Harry had done this to protect himself should he have left the manor without warning because of him, but it did make sense and so he smiled and nodded as Harry excitedly rushed to change into it. It was roughly five or seven minutes before he returned and when he had; Tom's heart froze and skipped a beat. Harry considered this armor for Incubi, but Tom was thinking it was more like torture to his body to distract him while on the battlefield.

There was little to envision in this armor Harry had made. The upper body was made up of a metal piece that covered his chest and back somewhat, but it had no surrounding sides over the skin there and only came to just below his nipples. The lower half was even further exposed as there was some form of dragon hide cloth that concealed his backside and was connected with a thin silvery thread-like links to the front where his groin was mostly uncovered except for his penis. It was covered in the same cloth material and jutted out some.

Tom was aware that the cloth covered manhood would very much jut more once Harry battled and became under blood lust and that he knew this too. So, he had chosen the materials to allow him to adjust without needing to stop his fights as well.

His slim hips and taut abdomen were fully uncovered by sight if you were unobservant, but there was this nearly invisible material that covered this part underneath the upper metal plate. It was likely something similar to demiguise fur and allowed him free movement while giving the appearance of being exposed while he wasn't and it was highly spell resistant like the dragon hide was. His arms and legs were as covered in this odd material too as well; to provide rapid spell cast motions and rapid movements if needed. His feet had metal coverings in the form of slight over the ankle boots though not heavy enough to weight him down. It was easy to see that it had been enchanted for lightness and easy speed adaption.

His head held no helm, but merely a high ponytail he used once before and then he had wrapped it in a specific way into a plait and held there with some sort of pin or other accessory item. His face held none of the clan paint before battle to show which clan he came from. He would see what Harry thought about it later as Harry was getting impatient at his scrutiny of the outfit.

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked as he hid a smirk

He was well aware of exactly how Tom thought of it due the smell of him right now.

"Are you sure that's armor, Harry? You are very uncovered and vulnerable to stray spells?" He asked sarcastically with a joking element to his tone

Harry scowled, "It was made to allow me fast and effective movements in any battleground I come to. Who knows? Maybe I'll cause them all to have heart failure if I appear like this before them and wielding dual daggers imbued with my magic instead of the traditional wand. You do remember having Severus teach me them, don't you?"

Tom's faced darkened for a moment at the reminder, as Harry had still been angry at him then and Severus had fulfilled his lust when he had finished those sessions. Tom also thought he just might cause some rampant heart ailments and agreed that it was a striking appearance when he had an idea and smiled, "How about we test it on the Inner Circle?"

Harry looked to him in question as he appeared to considering the idea; his eyes held mischief to them and then he smirked with a nod of his head. Poor Draco and Severus were about to lose their minds.

* * *

><p>In another hour, Tom had donned his combat robes because he knew some of the circle would likely challenge Harry to see if he had the skills to be one of them and to be sure could stand equal to him. He knew Harry was ready, but as an added measure; he wore them in case he had to intervene because one of his followers went too far and was trying seriously hurt him.<p>

They were in the hall and went over the final strategy for the meeting itself as they mentally prepared for the tests ahead of them. Tom purposely had Harry stand off to the right and covered in shadow as he called his followers.

"My followers, and my most faithful; It has been some time since we have convened to discuss the situations around us and the affairs of the world; but, I am afraid that I have not been as open to you as I should have been of late. For this I think you'll understand momentarily." Tom smirked, "Come forward Harry and meet the Circle. Let them witness the changes in your power and let them know your power."

The hall gasped in shock with barely concealed masks falling and then rebuilding around the room as he stepped forward and watched them all with a observant eye, but remained indifferent to their ever-changing emotions. Draco was beyond shocked at this, as was Severus, though they both knew who he was before now and had some idea this would have occurred eventually.

"Many of you know him as Sakima before since he arrived here. He was here at my request at first, but then Albus betrayed him and tried to kill him for reasons we have long since ignored in favor of our own ideas. I rescued him as he is now an Incubus due to his Peverell lineage to Ignotus and he is to stand beside me as equal to me."

Tom stood as they all watched in rapt attention and interest though their was curiosity, suspicion, and hatred broiling now.

"Harry has been training under me directly for the last five months as well as several others, and he is now ready to join us. However, he will not be branded with the mark as he is too special to do this to besides he stands equal to me."

Bella sneered at this, "And why is baby Potter so special?"

Tom was about to say something when Bella doubled over screaming in agony and convulsing like a mad person on the floor that she was.

No one had said a word as Harry strolled to her in softly padded steps that those near her backed away from as he approached her. He stood over her and snarled at her.

"You have to mean it for it to really hurt, don't you Bella?" He asked her sweetly in poisonous sarcasm

Her body kept convulsing as she glared at him though she said nothing and Harry just stood there watching her writhe in agony with untold glee. Skin so obviously enticing and exposed to her wand, but she was unable to even pronounce a spell due to her agony. Her eyes dared him to do it again and he said nothing as he walked away and she resumed screaming in distress without as much as a word or wand movement.

He turned to them, "I dare any one of you to try and cross me. I may wear little and expose much; but I am Harry Potter and I am an Incubus. I will not let you cross me without you paying for it." He said icily

"You wonder why I stand equal to your lord? I dare you to find out for yourselves." He leered antagonizing them

Tom watched in interest to the behavior of his mate while steadily he was becoming aroused by his leadership and handling of the situation. Watching him cast the dark magic with so little effort was a boost of turn on for him and Harry radiated power and prowess. He saw how the room felt his magical aura and was drawn to it like they were to his, but fought it because of who he was.

The circle had been quieted and no one made any move to challenge him yet, but Tom knew that would change quickly.

"Harry will be taking the place as my equal as I said before and he is now the second in command. He will be the military advisor to me with Lucius, and help me plan our raids in the future. That said, he will be allowed to issue missions to any of you if he wishes to and you will follow them or I will be very displeased. He will be given the respect you give me or he will be allowed to punish you as he sees fit just I do when you fail or do not cooperate. As an Incubus though, he is much more creative than I tend to like at times. As a word of caution, don't piss him off." Tom told them firmly and clearly

"My lord, are you sure this is wise?" Lucius asked before he thought now as shock had taken over

A dueling platform appeared and Harry walked to it and motioned Lucius to join him at the other end. Draco paled as he knew how skilled Harry had become of late. He had shared some of his training but had not told his father of it. Lucius noticed his son's drain of color, though he didn't understand it and nor did he want to now.

"I should not be surprised that you end up being up here first, Lucius. You open your mouth without thinking first and act too eagerly to please than what is required of you." Harry smirked with a nasty smile, "A lesson of fixing that your son has already been introduced to in my presence."

Lucius's face paled, "What did you do to my son?" he hissed angrily as Draco flushed from his standing place

"Nothing he didn't beg me for, if that's what you meant." Harry smirked, "Dragon was and probably still is so very eager to please me and he responds so very enticingly too. He wanted to know the incubus side of me and I battled myself about it for some time. Eventually, he made me give in and he has experienced the pleasure of learning how to please me in another manner. One I think you were concerned of before at another time."

Lucius's face reddened in furious anger, "You will stay away from my son."

Harry eyed him curiously now as anger set in too, "Draco is seventeen now Lucius, and he is considered a full adult in our world. If he wishes my presence he can have it even if you don't want him to. You do not rule him or his actions. You may be his father and have authority in family matters over him, and you can guide him with advice still; but you cannot control him. He is his own person now and you cannot deny that as it the law."

"Crucio." Lucius hissed at the boy, and Harry just stood there as it hit him directly while Tom jumped up and was ready to strike Lucius for that. His eyes were red with fury and anger to the assault. Harry's body wracked in a manner that terrified the viewer's at the sight; though not as much as it should have. When Harry lifted his head once more, popped his neck and shoulders, and smirked nastily at him; every one knew the situation was now reversed.

"Ah, the power of pain and pleasure. There is none like it." Harry said sarcastically with malice and glee

"Crucio." Harry returned and Lucius was brought to his knees as he screamed in agony similar to how Bella had before.

Harry stopped the curse though and walked to Lucius. He grabbed his hair and forced the elder man to meet his eyes.

"You are lucky that I care for Draco as my friend and as one of the few people privileged enough to satiate me when I needed it. If I did not, you would be insane as the Longbottoms right now and I would not have cared less." Harry told him icily, "Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do with whomever I please. You will find that I am not that naive and sweet boy anymore that you used to think you knew. I am a dominant Incubus and you are less than dirt to me if you decide to cross me. Pure-blood or not, I will not tolerate you crossing me."

Harry threw him down, "Get out of my sight."

Lucius then stood and stepped off the platform as Bella stood and faced him angrily now.

"I will never accept you and I will never agree to listen to you." She hissed and her wild eyes blazed and Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"I already handed you your ass once Bellatrix and I can do this again. I don't like you and I never have. You took Sirius from me before I knew of my true place, and I can never forgive you for it. Just as the rat will never be forgiven for selling out his friends and my parents in my eyes."

"Tom was insane, and he followed an idea that was given to him in knowing it was false to those who created it. We were victims to the other, and I have no more quarrels with him over this as he well knows." Harry told her

"You are a kin-killer, and I don't like that. You are disgustingly vile and no more than the trash you are if you can kill someone who might be persuaded to join your side if the right people knew it and helped them see why they should."

"He was a Black; he may not have favored his heritage as you did, but he was aware of it more than any of you have a right to claim you know. I watched him teach me the principles behind dark magic so I understood why it had become as ostracized as it had."

"If he were alive, he may have followed me here when Albus tried to kill me." He told her coldly

Bella stood there quiet for once and her head in turmoil. Harry had more insight to Sirius than she did of late, and she had regretted killing him. Sirius was powerful in his own way, and as annoying as he had been to reject his background; Bella knew he had because his disliked the indiscriminate killing.

Bella then surprised the hall and lowered her wand from Harry. She eyed him with respect and nodded to his words.

"Once, a long time ago…Sirius and I were inseparable as cousins because I was more carefree than I am now and he was similar to me. I always thought he'd join us, but then he refused and rejected his heritage. I was angry at him and hated what he had done to me by doing it, but I knew he had done it to protect himself from being killed because he had no sense not to fight back if provoked." She said softly now, "Just as he did two years ago when he purposely engaged me to shield you from me."

"I always hoped he would change his mind, as he was powerful and I wanted him to see the vision of our world that I saw for this world. But, he never did. I regretted killing him and I hurt myself having to do it as much as it hurt you and others. I know he would have followed you if he knew what has happened that you have not said to any but select few here."

"He was so proud when you were born, and all I could do was watch from afar and resent his happiness in such dark times over my own unhappiness. He would have followed you to the grave if you asked him to. He wanted to protect you and he did as best as he thought he was able."

Harry then relaxed some and his wand lowered from her as his eyes met hers and they seemed to understand the meaning to her words. She stood there and watched his actions with note but was not affected by his allure at all. Harry's eyes held a new respect for this woman now. It was as if he finally understood her pain in this tragedy.

"I understand then." Harry told her gently and Bella nodded as she walked gracefully off the platform and Harry eyed the room.

One by one, each death eater with some outburst or another came to the platform. Hoping to knock Harry off of it, but found him untouchable. Soon enough the room admitted defeat and Harry walked with elegance to Tom's right and took his place there.

Tom nodded and stood, "Now that the disputes have been settled, I am thinking the world needs to know how badly Harry has suffered from them. They need to feel his pain as their own. I will be striking Hogwarts soon, my followers."

The room now was more energized again and they seemed excited for the battle to come.

"The students there are to be actively left out of the fight unless they directly engage you and fight you." He told them, "Harry will be there leading you in my place, and you will fight for him and protect him as you would me. I will enter when I feel I am needed."

"If any of you allow him to die; it will be your funeral." He warned them

"Dismissed."

The room vanished and Draco gave Harry a look before he vanished. Harry saw it and knew his friend wanted answers now as he also seemed panicked over something or another.

Harry smiled to the empty room as he slid across Tom's lap, "Well, that was more fun than I thought it'd be. I honestly hadn't realized I made so many of them feel so inadequate before."

Tom smiled, "You were my equal, so it is of no surprise to me that you did."

Harry's smile widened as his hand then snuck beneath his mate's trousers and grabbed him while Tom froze and began panicking now.

"Someone likes to see me all powerful and commanding while using the magic he refined me to." Harry said in hushed tones as his thumb rubbed the length of his arousal, "But I think someone needs more time to adjust to me, so I think I am going to go and have a bath."

Harry leaped up and vanished as Tom groaned and headed for his rooms for a very cold shower and time to hopefully vanish the sensations of Harry's hand on him.


	11. Chapter 11: Overdue Explanations

**Chapter 11**: _Overdue_ _Explanations_

Harry had done as he said and went back to his room and took a long and relaxing bath filled to tub's brim with vanilla scented bubbles. He cleared tension and eased his eased his mind. Harry was aware Draco and Severus were confused by his actions and had every right to question them considering the events of the last month and a half.

He sighed to himself; he just wasn't sure how to explain the mess he just created for himself.

Draco and Severus had been summoned to his rooms at the same time after Harry dried off and made himself comfortable as possible in his nude body before the fire. They watched him observantly and saw his unease and distress; which made them both concerned and worried for his state of being.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Draco asked him gently

Harry's laughter that bubbled from the question was forced out and harsh, "You ask me if I am okay when it is me who should be asking you two the same question?"

Harry was uncomfortable now and stood before the fire, "I have been with you both as partners and Severus believed I had no mate at all. This was not so. Draco knows I have one, but that he was being punished severely for an offense though he has no idea who this mate is." Harry said tensely

Severus and Draco now seemed nervous as Harry's hands clenched in frustration.

"I want you both to know that every moment we have had together will always be cherished and I never intended to lie to either of you or for you to think I used you for my own devices. I do have a mate, and he was being punished; or at least he was until last evening after Draco left and he wanted to talk to me. We finally reconciled and have come to an understanding of sorts."

His eyes were cloudy with uncertainty, "What you don't know is that my mate happens to be your lord and the man you've pledged your lives to serve."

Draco and Severus blanched and paled at this.

"He will not seek revenge for your actions with me as he knows he had no right to treat me as he had nor did he have the rights to intervene when I had to punish him to make him realize what he has done to me. But our time together will now be stopped, as I cannot go to you for satiation any longer." Harry told them

"I hope you understand what I have done and why, so we can at least be on amicable terms for the future?" he asked, "Especially since I will be leading you all partially now and we need to work together."

Severus was first to respond, "You did what you must Harry, but I wish you had told us this beforehand so we knew what to expect. Tom is…possessive of his things and takes great care to hold that which he cares for close to him. While you are not an object and are not to be treated as one; I know he cares for you deeply. I watched him break down inside when you arrived and nearly died here in his arms before he could summon me to heal you."

"He was beginning to look like a broken man who had lost all he had left of himself." Severus told him quietly

Harry looked to Severus and saw the truth in his eyes and it hurt to know his mate had suffered as much as he had; and that perhaps his pride had gone too far this time.

Draco stepped forward, "You told me the situation was complicated and you were right. I can dream of things working between us; but, that is all it will ever be and I knew that internally though I could wish it wasn't. My lord has hurt you more than he realizes by his actions and it angers me at how badly he had judged this situation…but you cannot live without him and I am not one to make you try."

Harry saw the truth here too and smiled with happiness as tears came to him and he felt as though large iron bricks had come off of his shoulders.

"Thank you." He whispered softly to them

They nodded and Draco turned serious, "Harry, I need to tell you that Hermione is genuine in her friendship to you...but she is in danger real badly now. She needs out of that school soon or she will be forced to turn against you."

Harry turned to his blonde friend, "How did find out?"

Severus was interested in this as they sat down to discuss it now that the emotional drama was done.

"I found her in the library buried among books containing information on wards and how to create or destroy them. She had fallen asleep there and her notes were open in plain sight to anyone who happened across her. She believes you are alive and hiding, but not understanding why."

"She also had a large row with Ron in the halls yesterday." Draco said quietly, "It was the first one of that magnitude since the start of the year. Her anger was clearly felt in the hallway. She beat him up pretty bad too. I think McGonagall was trying her hardest not to want to suspend her."

"She's losing control on not knowing how to help you because she doesn't even know where you are or why you are hiding."

Harry stood again and his face was set in a determined expression. Hermione was very smart and her worrying had made her this way; which was opposite of her normally logical and calming presence.

"I need to see if Tom would allow her to even be here, but if he agrees; I need you and Severus to find a way to persuade Hermione to have a chat with you so you can get her here." Harry told them

Draco's face darkened, "Don't take too long as I think the headmaster is starting to want to control her more."

Harry nodded, "I will speak later about this to him during dinner."

They left and Harry sighed, "Hermione, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

* * *

><p>Harry's day progressed slowly as he went about assessing the skills of the Inner Circle and evaluating them for his combat style when they were to siege at the school. Hermione, Neville and Luna foremost to his thoughts as he went about this.<p>

It had not taken long to see how far Harry had come in so little time. The Inner Circle was a mess of different skills and he had to split them to make it cohesive enough to fight. As he had to do with the Outer Circle once he had been introduced to them as well.

The many humanoid races kept council among themselves, but reported to Tom on their status and he in turn told Harry they were mobilizing as well.

When Harry sat down for dinner with just Tom that night; his mind was beleaguered with many thoughts and worries.

"Tom, if a muggle-born friend of mine were to still be loyal to me, and they were in need of safe harbor away from the castle; would you allow them to come here?" Harry asked hesitantly as the food was served and they were about to eat

Tom's silverware stopped suddenly and looked to Harry curiously.

"What's this about Harry?" he asked softly

"Hermione." He said slowly, "I've had Draco watching all those connected to me to see who was loyal and who wasn't. Hermione is, but she knows I am alive somehow versus whatever was told to them and she is worried about me severely. She was discovered researching the creation and destruction of wards in the library. Draco believes the headmaster may try something with her against me and she is danger because she has no awareness of it because of her worry and distance to the rest of her house now. I happen to agree with this line of thought."

Tom hummed in thought, "She was the one who was always with books in her hands, correct?"

Harry nodded and smiled, "Yes Hermione loves learning new things and I think she would accept things for me as they are. She has no real prejudice to anything except that she hates being considered less equal because of a blood status she didn't ask to be born with."

Tom nodded as he continued to think on this, "Are you sure you can trust her?"

Harry hesitantly nodded, "It might take a bit, but she is quite logical. Once she realizes I am safe here and calms down; she will assess everything she is told and make a decision for herself based upon the information she was given."

Tom nodded, "Very well, she may come here if she can remain loyal to you. If she hurts you though; she will find herself very hurt or perhaps very dead." Tom growled at him for understanding

Harry nodded and smiled pleasantly to this as he and Tom then discussed their plans for the siege at the school and how soon they believed would be good enough to strike.

Later, Harry summoned Draco and told him Hermione was cleared to come and to tell Severus next he saw him. Draco had nodded and then left as Harry went to rest for the evening. Tom and he had decided to work out some more of their problems before just mating and jumping into bed with the other.

It was going to take some time, but at least Harry knew Tom was there now for him and he planned to be there for as long as was supposed to be.


	12. Chapter 12: Hermione

**Chapter 12**: _Hermione_

Draco had told Severus of Hermione's clearance the next morning as soon as he dressed and was awake enough to speak without being groggy. Severus said the girl had a free period after lunch and that this would likely be the best time to seek her out and try to persuade her to talk to them freely as possible.

Severus decided he would get her as she would more readily come to his office with him if she believed she had been caught doing something wrong and was being punished for it than if Draco had told her he had asked for her personally. Draco agreed readily to this and had said he would be here when they got back though he doubted she was going to comply easily if he was.

* * *

><p>The day progressed slowly for Hermione, and her mind was running a million miles in every direction for every minute that passed by here. She seemed distracted as she left Defense as she headed to lunch.<p>

"Ms. Granger, come with me please." Severus asked over the hall's noise

Hermione eyed the man wearily, but silently nodded in dismay and made no move to disobey him or to disregard the order he had issued. The Gryffindors had done nothing to defend her from his words and had even smirked to her being in trouble even though she actually was not in any form of trouble. This was troubling to him.

The girl was obviously sad and shaken up by the loss of Harry around here. Her quietness did nothing to ease his mind on the matter and her former peers seemed to not want to help her, comfort her, or even associate with her now. It was though she had been outcast as she had been in her first year.

When they finally entered his office and she saw Draco too; her eyes glared at him with fury and hatred.

"Why is he here?" She asked, "And whatever does this have to do with me?"

Severus then warded his office from them being eavesdropped on and sat down, "You are here because Draco and I have been 'instructed' to help you." Severus said cautiously

Draco stepped towards her hesitantly, "You don't have to trust me Hermione; I have done a lot to you in past, but now is the time to forget such things when you are in danger of being manipulated here due to your loss of control."

Hermione's eyes narrowed now, "And how would you know?"

Draco smiled slightly, "You are worried for him terribly, aren't you? You are concerned for his safety and well-being in a world where he is all alone right now? You don't know if he is safe, has shelter and food or even if he is alive, but you do believe he is?"

Hermione's eyes burned, "Don't you dare try to hurt me with the one who I consider my brother in all but blood. He was my first friend; one that has sided with me through thick and thin; and I would gladly die for him, if only to see him happy and safe again."

"Harry is alive and well, Hermione. He has shelter, food and a place to call his own outside these walls that can no longer be his home." Draco told her gently

Her eyes widened as they turned to Severus and he too nodded to this.

"You were right, Hermione. He has been hiding this whole time, but not for the reason you believe he is. He was betrayed by someone he considered very close to him and now the truth has been spilled. He seeks revenge for the hurt he has been through unintentionally." Draco told her, "I have seen him and spoken to him. He cannot return here."

Her eyes widened, "Why?" she whispered as she fell to the ground desolately

"Because Harry learned the truth and he is also now an Incubus by birthright. Albus views him as a very large threat to his power and the night he disappeared; the Aurors were dispatched to capture him and to interrogate him. Albus knew this would expose him badly, so he tried to kill Harry and he failed."

"But Harry has not forgotten and he cannot forgive this act of betrayal to him. He cannot come here without exposing himself to a battle he will fight eventually because he must to protect himself and his life." Severus told her

Her heart clenched in relief and she sobbed heavily, "He's alive and well? Oh thank you…to whoever answered me and listened when no one in my house would."

"You cannot stay either though, as Albus has noticed your distractions of late, and he intends to use you to get at Harry and lure him back here and into his hands. Your friend has safe shelter for you if you agree to go?" Severus asked

Hermione stood and nodded firmly, "Harry is my only friend left now as the Gryffindors have all but outcast me now that he is no longer there to shield me from them and their taunts. I may never finish my traditional education, but for me; this is a small price to pay if I can see him again in knowing I could attain it later through other means. I will not abandon him when he needs me and I would love to see him."

Draco and Severus smiled now and Hermione's face blanked in shock to the sight.

"Hermione, I fear I should warn you that Harry has changed a lot because of Incubus heritage and to just be prepared to see how much when you get there." Severus warned her, "He is not the same boy with the carefree spirit you knew. He retains this spirit at times, but his experiences have hardened him some and it would be wise to tread lightly with him. Do not pry too hard or you risk him shutting you out altogether. He has had a rough time in dealing with his newest emotional wounds."

She nodded silently, "Where am I to go?"

Draco smirked, "To everyone's favorite place, Hermione. The home of Lord Voldemort himself."

Hermione paled drastically as Severus scowled at his godson, "Draco! That was not necessary."

Draco smirked, "Just as it was not necessary for Harry to indulge you as he has."

Severus blanched and remained utterly quiet while Hermione looked ready to faint now from the overload of information.

"I think we should go." Severus said shortly as his godson smirked and nodded

* * *

><p>When Hermione arrived at the home of the dark lord; she had been more than shocked to how light and clean it was. This was not how she had imagined his home to be at all. Severus led her to the double doors that were Harry's quarters.<p>

"This is where we leave you." Severus told her, "Knock first."

She nodded then turned to the door and swallowed hard as her hand hesitated to knock. She decided that if this was a grand trap; then she was doomed as she had already fallen in too deep to recover.

She knocked on the door gently and waited.

"Who's there?" Harry called to her though his voice was deeper and richer than last she's heard it.

"It's me Harry; it's Hermione." She called thickly in emotion

"Come in Hermione, I have been expecting you." He said gently

Hermione opened the door and burst in ready to hug the stuffing out of him until she saw him and froze in place to the sight. Her friend really had changed a lot, and her eyes watered in true happiness for him.

Then she realized he was also naked and she had been staring too long…she flushed red and buried her eyes into her hands.

Harry came to her then and wrapped his arms around her in comfort. She grabbed him and sobbed in relief as he slowly made circular motions on her back.

"You are safe and I am safe. There is no need to worry now, Hermione." He told her

She hiccupped and nodded into him.

"What has happened to push you so far away and not able to come back to me at the school?" She asked him with concern

Harry's eyes hardened then and he let go of her as he turned from her. She watched as he struggled with the pain of the memories as he sighed and asked her to sit. The friend he had known for so long did so hesitantly and Harry curled into his chair across from her.

He told her everything that had happened and he left nothing out for once so she had no illusions as to why he had done what he had to do to survive. There were no secrets kept between them any longer and there were no details of the story left behind. Hermione had listened to his story and became enraged for what Albus had done to her friend, as much as she was with Tom for being so careless with him.

It was then very unfortunate that Tom decided to come in and see how they were faring in catching up. Harry watched in shock and amazement as Hermione marched up to him, no fear in her eyes at all, and intercepted him from getting to Harry. Her eyes held a hard line to them.

"You listen to me right now Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Dark Lord or not; if you ever dare to hurt Harry as you did before and I find out about it; you will wish the sun burns you to ashes because I will destroy you to protect him from you if I must. He has been hurt too much already to have you do this again, and I will not allow it. Understand?" Hermione warned him nastily

Tom was not used to being threatened and this girl had the gall to walk up to him with no apparent fear for herself before him and to threaten him to his face even though she knew he could off her right now if he had the desire to. He was beginning to like this one more and more than he thought he would.

"Duly noted, Hermione." He agreed easily

She watched him momentarily with calculating brown eyes and then she stepped aside and allowed him past her. Tom then enveloped Harry with his arms and he kissed into the side of his neck as the teen smiled at this action. Hermione had never seen such a more fitting couple than those two were. She smiled and then sat down with them.

"What will I do while I am here?" She asked them, "I cannot imagine the Death Eaters will be too pleased to have someone like me here?"

Harry looked to her, "That depends mostly upon you Hermione. Are you going to remain neutral here or are you deciding to stand and fight with us. I won't blame you if you stay out of this as you have endured a lot already as is because of me."

Hermione glared at him, "I will fight and you will not try and change my mind. As you are my brother in every way except for blood, I am so angry for what has happened and if Albus believes he can use me to get at you; he was sorely mistaken."

Harry nodded, "Then you will be joining me and helping me train the Inner Circle. I will protect you from them as they already know that to cross me is a bad idea. They will soon enough be getting used to the idea of a mudblood, sorry, showing their arrogant pure-blood asses to the floor." Harry smirked to her

Hermione looked positively delighted by this and smirked just as devilishly back, "Good. Time to show those snot-nosed pure-blood asses that blood has absolutely no definition on power. I have trained with you for seven years now; do they really believe I am helpless? Hardly. It is just a sign to whom I was born to and I did not choose that."

Tom smiled to this notion, "I continue to like you more and more."

Harry growled, "Except that you belong to me."

Tom smirked at him, "Now who is jealous, Harry?"

Harry huffed and turned from Tom as Hermione smiled secretly and Tom found it was bad to antagonize his mate due to the scorching make-out session she was now witnessing happily without their notice anymore.

She had the decency to walk into the next room when things were getting too heavy for her to watch.


	13. Chapter 13: Planning and an Attack

**Chapter 13****: **_Planning and an Attack_

Hermione had decided to fight from within the shadows and only to safeguard Harry if any one of the circle tried to betray them and to kill him despite the repercussions it would cause to them. She had earned the respect of the Circles though it went unsaid for the most part, but both Harry and Hermione knew many of the more traditional pure-bloods here still resented her abilities due to her blood status and would not be above trying to kill either of them. She had decided this path after three months of training and Tom agreed it was for the best and Harry' though he felt it was unnecessary, had agreed to her decision on the basis of that she would be able act if Severus was exposed.

Supposing Albus thought she had been kidnapped versus fleeing to them in fear for herself and Harry's life. They didn't know yet, and were not eager to find out too soon. Severus and Draco were doing all they could without arousing more suspicions than necessary, but they were overtaxed as it was and could not be pressed anymore than they were already without consequences that cost them.

It had been nearly five months since she arrived now too; Tom and Harry were now getting along better than before, but still had not mated. Hermione had trained rigorously in this time, and had proven herself valuable to Tom's cause. Harry was considering blood-bonding to her as her brother; but, he hesitated as he had no idea how his Incubus blood would react to this. He was researching it and hoped to find the answer soon.

Harry had been nearly assassinated three times since her arrival there and during her training period. Twice it had been on missions where she had covered him from the Order when they decided to try and raid the stronghold. They learned afterwards that no one had recognized her, and so her identity was still safe. Then he was once more targeted by a minor in the Inner Circle for some reason or another. He had been killed for the attempt as had the Order members, but on different reasons.

It was now the beginning of May, and Tom was eagerly getting ready for the assault on Hogwarts Castle with Harry leading the men there and the battle itself until Tom needed to be present.

The Death Eaters were better trained now than they had ever been thanks to Harry's time spent in Auror training the last two years prior to now and having been taught the dark arts and other things by Tom or Severus respectively. The Circles had learned what he had learned or how to avoid certain things if they could not be combated against. He had effectively reorganized the death eaters into groups based off of their skill-sets and what they were best at.

Tom had been utterly amazed at how well raids had gone since he had done this. The Order was floundering around now and not knowing why they were so well prepared as it was. Harry had not been seen in any of the raids; but Tom knew that Albus likely suspected he was here considering Harry's touch to how they had been taught.

Another benefit Tom gained by Hermione being there was that more of the pure-blood wives had decided to join freely now. They had not taken the mark as Tom felt they should not, but many of them had been healers or hit-wizards until exposed which was a big bonus to his resources. His female spymaster that Hermione was now had taken those who had been hit-wizards underneath her wing and nurtured their skills in more deadly ones, so Tom pretty much had an effective core of assassins now if needed. They generally only went on scouting missions for information. Assassination mission were only dealt with good reasoning, and during raids; they were the last line of defense if all else should fail.

The healers had been placed on standby when raids were going on, and a new wing in his home had been relegated as their infirmary. Draco's mother had taken the position of head healer there, and many who came back in bad shape were able to continue and to fight again. Hermione shared the knowledge of healing Harry had imparted to her with Narcissa, and though reluctant to listen at first; she eventually saw the merits it had. The others then learned this knowledge through her and were well-prepared for almost any atrocity.

His humanoid factions still tended to their own, but were now more willing to share their own magical knowledge with them. This had greatly increased their chances of success. Both Hermione and Harry had absorbed any knowledge they thought would be beneficial, and Tom wondered if his mate would ever be uninterested in learning anything. Harry admitted his study habits had been...less than worthwhile due to his past. Now that he could learn freely without being threatened or being ostacized for it; he said he wanted to learn as much as could if it helped them win the war.

Tom still didn't know what to think about this. The Dark Lord that he was never said this aloud, but he was starting to see the benefits of having those who were not of only pure-blood within his ranks. Hermione had been more than just a good addition and she had been schooling him on modern muggle technology of late; Tom was now not so eager to alert the muggle world of their wrath as he had been, while Harry agreed that it might not be wise unless they had to.

Currently, they were all waiting for Harry to return from a scouting mission with news of the ward Albus was trying to place into the wards of the school. Hermione bit her lip; something felt off in this though she had not said anything yet. Having trained in medical combat spells and the ways of a wizard who was both a spy and an assassin; she had the odd feeling Harry was not coming back or at least not directly.

Tom seemed unconcerned right now, but she knew that would change soon.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Harry wasn't back and Tom was getting unsettled. His eyes were worried if one paid enough attention and his pacing did nothing to alleviate his distress. The room was also unsettled. Many of the death eaters held a respect for Harry now she had never thought to see. There was a nervous tension in the room and having to see their lord so on edge didn't help them any.<p>

A scout burst in unannounced and out of breath.

"Where is Harry? Where is he or so help me…" Tom asked him coldly with red eyes that were furious with anger

"Mercy my lord, it was a trap and it was one fed to us again. Albus designed this ward specifically to draw him out of hiding and to seek the castle to investigate it. We made it there with no problems, but we were caught off-guard as the explosions started and Harry's sense of smell was inhibited by charms and the explosions. Harry warned us the charms were there, and we tried to remove them, but the explosives went off too fast after that."

"We were then surrounded and forced to fight for our lives to escape. We all protected him, but the last one was near him died and he got separated from the main body of our contingent. I heard Harry screech and hiss all kinds of things before he fell over in pain at a distance, and then there was a noise of chains being summoned to him and some smoke surrounded us. Everyone was paralyzed in place and blacked out while either standing or lying down as Harry was being dragged away from there and furiously fighting the chains. I think the chains were poisoned, but I don't know for sure as I couldn't tell as they passed by with much clarity." He said

"Most of us were left stunned and out in the forest unable to move due to the paralyzing smoke as I said before. Harry was gone by the time it wore off, my lord. I think they took him captive because they wanted him for something. It must have had to do with that poison in his chains if that is what is was. I do know that if it was not poison, then it was an elixir of some manner and so they took him into the castle for whatever they intend to do to him. What this is or why, I can't say." He said slowly

Tom stood and his eyes were hardened in rage as the sadness of his mate's suffering came to him.

"Crucio." He hissed as the scout fell over and writhed on the floor,"Get out of my sight and do not come near me until you have more news of Harry." He said as the spell lifted.

The scout bowed and left quickly.

"Hermione, I need you to go and see where he is in the castle, if he is at all. I highly doubt our scout will find out anything of use than he already knows."

"At once." She scurried out

* * *

><p>Harry was blearily waking up and heard hushed voices. He felt the metal chains around his wrists, ankles and neck; he knew he had been taken captive and these chains had prevented him from escaping before. These chains also felt off to his sense and so they must have some enchantments to them or something laced into them to keep him tired and subdued. He was also keenly aware they had stripped him of his armor and he was exposed to whoever was there. He had no idea why they needed him exposed unless to torture him. Perhaps inject something into him.<p>

He doubted anyone Albus let near him would violate him, but he would not rule it out if the old man wanted his cooperation and he refused to give it. Then he heard the voices down the hall and picked his ears up to listen carefully.

"I really don't think we should try this, Albus. The draught is not stable, and potentially could kill him. Worse yet, it might do the opposite of whatever we intend it to do if we are not careful." An unfamiliar voice said

"And how else do you propose we make sure he stays here, then?" The headmaster's voice came

"We have time to figure this one out. They are likely scrambling to figure out what happened to him and they obviously don't know what has occurred yet though they will sooner or later. I suggest giving me a few more days to ensure the draught will work as I think it will, and then we can hopefully move forward to administering it to the boy."

"His incubus will likely fight the elixir as it will not be willing to yield the power of the boy to something else without his conscious consent. The boy would probably ensure his power remains in his control and try to fight it, so the incubus would also do this because he does not wish to cooperate with us. That is a very dangerous venture Albus, and should he fight too much; he will either die or the power will transform the potion into something opposite of what it was designed to do by making his blood stronger and more lethal to us."

"If we administered it and he escaped, plus making him stronger; the boy would be all but unstoppable and we would be forced to hide to save our skins because he will be coming after us more than he would be now. Those chains that were laced with power suppressants will not hold him forever. He is too strong to hold as he is now. Azkaban would not hold him, and I would bet my galleons that Numengard wouldn't either for very long."

"Is there any way to ensure he won't fight it?" Albus asked him with a heavy sigh now

"I do not think there is considering the power level of the boy already. You saw the reading and his aura is pure white. No one besides him has an aura that color, and to suppress it would be like telling Merlin to go jump off of cliff. It is not doable." The second voice said

"Very well, Darion. We will wait the next week to see if the potion becomes stable and to decide if it is worth the chances we are risking in giving it to him. He won't escape, as Hogwarts will hold him here and I know all that occurs in this castle. He would not escape my notice if he tried to flee."

The voices became hushed and farther away. Once they were out of earshot, Harry knew he had to get out of there before this 'Darion' person finished whatever draught he was intending to stuff inside of him. Whatever this draught was or was supposed to do to him…it did not sound good at all. Even at the prospect of its reverse effects. As soon as he knew they were gone, he began to escape this place.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his core and his magic. Summoning the energy was taxing, but he was rewarded. The chains unlocked themselves and he was free while his armor and daggers were then appearing at his feet.

He carefully pulled on the armor and sheathed the weapons as he looked around. The dungeons of Hogwarts were very deep and he knew he had to be in a part of them no student ever visited. His magic tingled and sizzled.

"I have to get out of here." He whispered, "But I am so tired due to those suppressants and I know not how deep I am in the castle's dungeons."

"Then you need to stick to the shadows." A soft female sounding voice told him

Harry then froze as the hairs on his neck stood out and he eyed the room and saw no one. His nerves were heightened and he became tense as his magic itched for something to shoot at. His senses were off due to the suppressants as well and so he wasn't sure he could rely fully on them.

"Who or what are you and where are you?" He asked hesitantly

A genuine chuckle was heard and Harry froze in place again.

"Calm yourself Harry Potter; you know me very well…or you did once as a first year here. I am the sentience of the Castle called Hogwarts and you are my charge right now. Lord Gryffindor will be most displeased if I allowed you to die here." It said

Harry lowered his daggers now and re-sheathed them, "Then you know I need help."

"Indeed I do and I intend to help you. There is a wall on the left side two corridors from here. This wall has a jagged mark on it, and if you place your blood there; the mark will absorb it and open a passage. This passage is a very long tunnel underneath the Black Lake to the other side of the you reach the Forest, call for 'Aurora' and she will be your wings out of here and to safety. I will open the cell and use my sentient magic to hold off Albus for as long as I can, but once I open the cell; he will know someone or something tried to escape and he will try to stop you. I am merely going make it harder for him to reach you in time."

Harry smiled, "I understand, but why would you do this for me?"

"Because you and your mate are the rightful owners of this castle, and Albus has lost his way. He violated my trust as the steward of this school when he tried to kill you. You must not let him win, or this school will be the first of many places to 's methods are harsh, brutish, and forceful; but the changes we need now can be achieved no other way."

"When you reunite with Tom; please tell him that Helena forgives him and that she finally understands. Also tell him that Salazar is proud of him and he is glad to see his and Godric's heirs together as they should be. Like they should have been."

Harry's eyes widened at the implications here before he smiled and nodded as he closed his eyes and whispered his thanks to her and waited to leave. The cell then opened and despite his tired body; Harry made a dash for the corridor as fast as he could. He ran and ran until he reached the place the castle's spirit mentioned while he feverishly searched for the mark in the wall. Albus was now alerted to his escape of the cell and chains, so he was likely on his way to re-capture him since he had felt the magic around him shift some.

Harry spotted it after several minutes, but he wasted no time to examine the mark. He took one of the daggers he held and gently cut his palm as he allowed his blood to seep into the marking. The indent there glowed slightly before the rock wall vanished and he went inside the tunnel found behind automatically lit along the walls as the wall behind him had resealed. Harry made his way through the tunnel and prayed he escaped notice of his former captors.

* * *

><p>Hermione was severely worried for her friend and very confused over his manner of escape from the castle. She had made it to Hogwarts in record time and slipped inside without notice a bit too easily for her liking considering that Harry was here now and they knew someone was supposed to come to help at least, Harry had been here and someone had obviously aided him despite his circumstances now; she was sure of it. But where had he disappeared to and who helped him to escape the dungeons if they had intended to keep him longer?<p>

She saw the traces of his magic all-round the room and how he had escaped the chains, but the other trace was unfamiliar. Had someone else helped him and were they aware of whom he was now to the world? She knew most of the community still revered Harry as their savior, but those close to him had abandoned him in favor of their own greed.

Ron was always second to his brothers, so without Harry; he was now of the belief he was the Gryffindor guardian. Ginny was of the belief he would return and she was to marry their savior. Hermione wondered how many others had forgotten what he had shielded them all from, and would they realize Ron could never do what Harry had done before it was too late.

She shook her head; now was not the time for such thought.

She resumed her focus on the magical traces. There were the traces of his magic in a wall, but she knew not how to decipher this unless the wall yielded a secret passage behind it. If it did, she did not know how to access it and her scans indicated there wasn't, so she did not know how else to read into this.

Tom was not going to happy about this that was for sure. Once she believed she had all the information she could collect, she managed to leave and make her way to outside the wards. Traveling in had been very tricky, but getting out was even more so due to the fact there were more people inside the castle now. She knew Harry was very resourceful and tended to have a knack for escaping difficult dilemmas, but none of this made sense and she was obviously missing something.

Once she had made it safelt to outside of the wards, she disapparated and hoped Tom didn't kill her when she reported in.

Back at the Manor in question, Tom was quite worried for Harry. It was unusual for him to get caught in traps like this. Especially considering his training now and how hard he had worked to master the talents he had. Alongside these were his Incubus abilities and sense; this was highly unusual despite the smoke they had encountered from Albus's new toys.

He hoped his mate was alright when a knock sounded.

"Who is it?" Tom said

"Hermione."

Tom then felt hopeful and allowed her entrance to the study.

"Have you located him and is he safe?" He asked her.

Hermione eyed him warily, "Yes and no."

Tom eyed her suspiciously.

"Explain?" He said coldly

"Harry was in the lowest part of the dungeons and away from any students who might have accidentally stumbled upon him if he had been further towards the main castle. He had been chained to a wall and was probably kept unclothed there since I saw no signs of his armor. He may have found them, I don't know. There were signs of defenses around where he was held, but they had been broken and burst."

"As for why he was unclothed; I-I don't have an answer. There was no blood inside where he had been held to indicate he had been tortured or perhaps violated, so that yields hope in this regard. The chain did have a suppressant in them, but one that was never going to hold him for too long."

"I arrived there to find Harry's magical trace there, but nothing else. It suggests to me that he has escaped somehow and is on his way back currently. I traced him to two corridors down from where he had been kept after he was free of the chains and the defenses burst. But his trace ended at a wall on the left side. I know of many passages in the castle, but I did not seem to find one there when tested. I do know he was there and managed to escape there somehow."

"The situation is odd and confusing to me. Then there is the fact there was another magical trace in the room. It was feminine and powerful. I think whoever owned the trace helped burst the defenses and allowed him to escape." Hermione said.

"I just don't know where he is now or how he got there. I do know he is safe and outside of the castles reach though."

Tom nodded at this and dismissed her as he then gazed out the window to the sky and sighed to himself.

"Harry, please be safe wherever you are." He told it

* * *

><p>The tunnel was long and Harry grew tired more and more. He likely had been there for at least a day and had no way of knowing if any other strange substances were inside of him besides those damned power suppressants he had been given.<p>

He hoped the tunnel ended soon.


	14. Chapter 14: Out of the Tunnel to Aurora

**Chapter 14:** _Out of the Tunnel to Aurora_

The tunnel passage Lady Hogwarts had given to Harry as an escape route was quickly testing the endurance and willpower of him to survive in the newly transformed Incubus. He had stopped for at least three rest breaks since his body may indeed have some foreign substance in it and he knew it was making him more tired the more he continued to move.

After resting the last time, he had felt more tired than when he had sat down to begin with and he was beginning to get feverish while his body temperature was getting colder than normal and that was severely dangerous for him. Incubi and Succubae thrived in warmth and tended to like weather that was hot and humid rather than cold and dry weather conditions. Harry never admitted it to himself before now; but in light of his situation now, he did acknowledge that he preferred the warm weather rather than the cold one. Despite his liking of snow and it's beauty; and being away from his relatives when it was around, Harry never minded the summer heat…just the company he was forced to endure it with.

Harry finally regained some energy and forced himself to his feet, though he had not wanted to move at all. He groaned in distress as his body wracked with pain and he felt like he would double over.

"I cannot let myself stay here." He told himself quietly, "Too risky even for a secret exit out the castle that no one probably even knows exists anymore. I have to keep going and to keep moving. I will be an easy target if I am discovered here."

His body protested every step he took and Harry knew he was near collapse. His body was physically tired as well as emotionally. His hunger for food was back with vengeance; as well as that he needed the presence of Tom right now to comfort his other sort of hunger though he knew that was not happening right now. His body was weak, but he kept moving through sheer force of will as he had no choice.

Another hour and Harry finally saw a glimpse of the end of the tunnel.

"Finally." He said to himself quietly

When he emerged, it was dark out and the forest was still as death. His senses automatically knew something was off and his ears heightened to listen for any signal of oncoming danger. He sensed nothing, but did not relax completely. He collected some brush and twigs, cast a perimeter barrier for a certain area and made fire. The barrier was more to cover smoke signs and to protect him from creatures that would eat him in the night.

He sat on the ground after he summoned a couple of blankets and closed his eyes in thought.

"Okay Harry, you know that you can get out of this if you're careful. You've been through worse lately and this is not the end of civilizations as you know it. You are on the opposite edge of the Forbidden Forest from the entry into it from the castle. Tom's mansion is relatively a two or three day walk without magic and I know how to get in the wards if I manage to go this way. I cannot afford to be sensed here by anyone and Lady Hogwarts mentioned something or someone called Aurora to help me, but I don't even know what she or it even is?" Harry muttered to himself

"You have a way to prevent hunters and trackers from finding you if you use any magic. This will only last for so long and so the fire and blankets will not last forever. Food is hard to get unless hunted for, but that would be noticeable to anyone who went in this far from the village and reported the hunting activity. What to do?"

Harry was so in-tune to his thoughts he had not sensed or heard the thundering footsteps headed in his direction.

"Lord Gryffindor, you are safe but very ill." Aurora said as she landed into the clearing unannounced.

"Augh." Harry yelled in shock as he tumbled backwards

"Don't do that. Scare me half-way to the netherworld why don't you. I also happen to enjoy living, you know." Harry bit at her and then noticed he was talking to a dragon.

Aurora was apparently an ancient Antipodean Opaleye though one unlike any he had seen in pictures. Supposedly native to New Zealand and Australia, Aurora had the whitest scales he had ever seen, and within the sun they would glitter so brightly that they could blind anyone who tried to gaze directly at her. The scales were also rimmed in a shimmery silver and gold coloring at the edges of them. This meant she was likely far older than he had first thought. She was also quite obviously dominant to her species as he was, and Harry wondered if she had a nest-mate or any younglings of her own.

"I admit, I am surprised to see a dragon would come here to save me. My last encounter with a dragon ended on less than friendly terms and I can't imagine most of the dragons left would enjoy helping me after that." Harry said

Aurora eyed him and if she could have smiled this emotion would have been it.

"Horntail's are very territorial and even more so around nesting time as would any breed of my race. It is of no surprise that she had not liked you even if the egg you stole from her wasn't hers to begin with. Mother Dragons don't like nest thieves, and all four of you became that due to the challenge. Dragons rarely speak to outsiders now and so those in reservations and watched over by tamers are likely there just to be safe and for convenience. Dragon Tamers today have no idea of the culture they had long ago and we have not forgotten, but we also do not share it for it has not been earned."

Harry nodded to this respectfully, "You said I was ill?"

Aurora nodded, "Yes, you are very ill. The potion in you takes time, but eventually you will be reverting to a human form without magic. Your magic is likely being siphoned into a vessel for someone else currently. However, you have too much raw magic for any vessel to hold all of it completely. Such is the power of the magic that runs in the blood of the Incubi from your father's lineage and the blood of the Four Founders through their heirs."

"You need healing, but I do not think you will agree to how I want to treat you of this ill." She told him

Harry was wary of her now, "What do you mean?"

"You are my master now, as Godric was before you, and so now you and I are connected as familiars. I need to take you to other Incubi to heal this illness, but they will see you as nobility there and they may not wish to allow you to leave once you arrive."

Harry stopped mid-thought and sighed, "Is there no other way?"

Aurora shook her head, "Not that I know of. Godric feared his line would endure this again in a newer form, as did Salazar; so both took precautions to ensure their heirs survived the ordeal they would go through. Different methods for sure, but both that were equally strong enough to last through the ages. Helga and Rowena's lines are gone now despite their measures as they had far too many people suspicious of them when they shielded Godric and Salazar from being killed over and over again, so you two are the last of what the founders hold as their legacy beside the castle and the spirit of Hogwarts herself."

"This sickness might even kill you if we don't treat it. Magic or not, the illness takes a toll after awhile and your body begins to shut down. You were captured before and now are more tired than you should be. You cannot deny this for I smell it on you." She said

Harry was quiet and said nothing.

"I will take you briefly to the mansion to inform them of what happened, but then we must go or you are going to hurt more." She said firmly

Harry nodded though he disagreed slightly to this.

"I've never flown on a dragon before, you know. Most wizards say dragons are uncontrollable and too dangerous for us to be in such close contact like that for a prolonged amount of time besides if you are trained as a tamer." Harry said as he hesitantly nestled himself on her back and in-between her wings.

Aurora snorted, "Normally that is true enough. Dragons are this way because we have been hunted down for centuries and now are near extinction. Our hesitance of wizard-kind is understandable. Most don't bother to let them know we are thinking creatures as they are. You may be a parselmouth and could communicate in the ancient language if you desired to, but telepathy is so much more fun."

Harry smiled, "I imagine it is."

Aurora then spread her wings and lifted up into the air. Harry was filled with awe and a rush of adrenaline like never before. The power of the wing beats and the speed of the air as they rushed into the night sky crashed over them like a waterfall of cold water and air.

Harry didn't mind though; he was exhilarated.

"I think I just found my new favorite form of travel and flying." Harry said gently

Aurora roared in pleasure as they sped back to the manor. The castle in the distance heard the echoes and wished them luck with her blessings while an old Headmaster was angered beyond belief over this new problem he had encountered.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Harry was out cold on Aurora with warming charms on him and a highly concerned dragon familiar to care for him. The weather was turning bad and they still had two hours to go, plus Harry was unconscious and getting a worse fever than he already had after he exited the tunnel. Bad signs all around.<p>

Aurora decided to speed up and push her limits with the weather. It had been years since she had done so, but Harry was too important for her to leave like this any longer than necessary. Her wings then accelerated and she heaved them harder against the wind of the oncoming early May thunderstorms.

By the time Aurora neared the mansion, Tom was beside himself with worry for Harry. He had to hope his mate was alright and that he was not too hurt to make it back. Amid the crackling thunder and driving rain was the silence of eerie disquiet in his heart.

Then a loud roar sounded through the rain and thunder and Tom turned to the window. A dragon was heading here for some reason, but why? Tom rushed out of the study and was followed by his Inner Circle who had been present and some of the vampires he had negotiated with earlier.

Once on the lawn and in the rain, Tom saw the huge dragon and it was coming directly towards them.

"Wands out and on the target." Tom called

Wands were drawn immediately.

"Steady your grip and focus on it." he said

The wands pointed at the target ready to fire.

"Peace Tom Riddle, I bear your precious mate with me and if you fire; you will hurt him." Aurora reached him telepathically

Tom's eyes widened, "Wands down immediately and do not fire. The dragon has brought Harry back to us."

The eyes around him widened at their lord and then the dragon as she came down for a landing. Tom and Hermione rushed over to help him off of her, but she hissed at them nastily.

"He cannot stay here. I have to take him to a clan of his people to heal what Albus inflicted to him as no human healer would know how to anymore. He is gravely ill, and I only came here to warn you and let you know that he is for the moment; alive." She said

Everyone in the clearing paused at this and Tom walked to her as her eyes followed him warily.

"He will live won't he?" Tom asked her softly

Aurora watched his emotions wreak havoc on him.

"Lord Slytherin, if it is the will of the spirit in Lord Gryffindor; Harry will live and he will come back to you unharmed. I have waited many centuries for the bloodlines to reconnect and now they have. He is strong already, but he has suffered much in his short time as a captive. Some of it he likely doesn't remember, which is a small blessing considering how ill he is now. I cannot tell you he will live for sure, as even I do not presume to know fate."

Tom then nodded and walked away silently as Hermione watched him go with sad eyes and turned to the dragon in question.

"Whatever your name be dragon; I thank you for saving Harry. He is my only friend and more like the brother I never had. Tom is upset that his mate is so hurt and he was not there to aid him in his time of need, so I beg of you to forgive his cold silence and seemingly careless attitude."

"I am called Aurora, and don't thank me yet, young one. Harry may live right now, but he may never come back here alive if the tribe cannot heal him of the affliction. You can thank Lady Hogwarts herself for his escape from the castle and me for bringing him past it; but he is still in a lot of danger. Danger that spreads the longer I stay here, so I must go now with him. As for Lord Slytherin's reaction to this; they do not surprise me at all. He is much like Salazar in the fact that he holds his emotions close to him and shields himself from most everyone."

"Salazar did this to Godric too, and it destroyed them. Rowena and Helga's lines were eradicated from trying to save them, but eventually they could not anymore and Godric and Salazar decided to end the problem themselves. They fought as legends say, but they fought to give themselves peace as the soul-mates they were and was not accept by their families as. Many believe Salazar hated non-magical blood, but that was only the partial truth."

"They dueled to the death and killed the other because they wanted peace and the only they could have this was if they both died. They sacrificed themselves so the feud ended and Hogwarts returned to normal until the feud was bound by fate to begin again. If Lord Slytherin is not careful; his bond with Harry will meet the same fate and then the world will be suffering because the founder's blood is what stabilizes the castle. If their is no heir; the castle becomes weak and then it will likely vanish from existence as if it had never been there."

Hermione's eyes watered as she fell to the ground in turmoil while Aurora lifted to the air again and flew out of sight. She cried and screamed in outrage to it all and her magic flew out in all the areas for those to see her anguish.

"My brother will survive this. He will and he must, and when I see Albus Dumbledore again; he will rue the day he ever met me. Harry never deserved this, and he never asked for it so why does he have to be the one who suffers it for us and atones for it?" She screamed to the rain amid the thunder and now lightning

Bellatrix and Narcissa came to her and helped her to stand on her own.

"He is strong Hermione. Regrettably more than any one of us knew, and so I know he will live. Whether this illness changes him more or not will be another matter." Bella told her gently

Narcissa nodded, "There is no one I have ever seen who has more luck than he does in these things. He will persevere."

Tom stood behind them all and watched the scene with feelings of detachment though he heard the words the dragon spoke of the past and considered them heavily. His mate was going to his people to be healed. A clan who would want to keep him there if they could. Would Harry even want to return to him after this?

His head was rational by saying he had to because Harry had already recognized him as his one and true mate, so he had to, to be fully sated and kept from Incubus rage. But his emotional side that was resurfacing said would that be enough to convince him to come home? After he had been treated the way he had by him; would Harry still consider this his home when he had recovered?

Tom's dark thoughts remained as he silently walked off back to the manor and barricaded himself in the study to think more about this and the words the dragon spoke of.


	15. Chapter 15: Salvation

**Chapter 15:** _Salvation_

The next thing Harry saw as he woke up was the blue roofing of a thick tent-like housing structure and the daylight from beyond the outside of it. He realized he was lying amid the furs and pillows of the tent and wondered how on earth he had gotten here and where here was exactly. Then he remembered. He had been captured, and then he had escaped with help from Lady Hogwarts and Aurora. He had blacked out after the first few hours of the flight and knew little after this though he intended to find out. He then tried to lift himself to a sitting position, only to gasp in horrible pain and fall backwards into the furs with a groan of distress.

"You need to take more care of that body of yours Mr. Potter, for even incubi and succubae are not immortal. Though we are more durable than human tend to be in many cases." A voice told him gently in a soft tone

Harry's eyes snapped to the corner and saw a succubus sitting there. She was older than he was and naked as the day she was probably born to the tribe while not at all offended by his scrutiny of shock. She had soft brown tresses, medium blue eyes and olive toned skin that tanned from the warm weather here versus the cold winter in Europe. It was definitely too warm here to be Europe.

"Where am I?" He asked her

She smiled, "You are amid my mate and my clan, the Hellfire Clan, and I am Shaman Kaia. I have tended to you since you arrived here four days ago and have removed the traces of the evil elixir inside of you though you are still quite unwell."

"Your familiar is resting amid the pegasi and unicorns we use for mounts during long travels. She has exhausted herself to bring you to us. The storm she flew through was not natural and she, while not injured, has been left very lethargic. She is not as young as she used to be when we gifted her to Godric ages before now."

Harry eyed her, "Your clan gave Aurora to my ancestor?"

Kaia nodded, "Aurora was badly injured when flying around the world looking for a mate who would be hers and could handle her power. she was very far from her natural homeland too when we came upon her and found that none of the males she had encountered had managed to entice her interest. She had also been hurt when dragon hunters spotted her and she tried to escape them. We tended to her injuries and she stayed with us for a time. When Godric came here to visit us as was custom among the Peverell line to do so; he took a peculiar liking to her and Aurora to him. She left with him as his new familiar and we freely gave her to him with our blessing because she wanted to go with him."

Harry nodded, "When will I be able to move again?" He sighed

Kaia smiled wanly at him, "In a few days, provided you rest and eat well. If you overdo it; your body will fall apart from shock. Similar to how a female would after childbirth, but not as intense though just as bad. The people are eager to see you, as you are Godric's heir, and furthermore; you are Ignotus's heir and of the the First Lord Peverell's blood through Ignotus and your father. The tribe has waited a long time for you and yours to come here again."

"We began to think perhaps the line died out due to the in-fighting among wizards and the many wars they have waged through the centuries."

Harry eyed here, "You think I am staying here permanently?"

Kaia looked to him, "No. I know you have other things awaiting you as I have seen it amid the stars and ever changing magical current around you, but the Clan leader, who is also my mate; he may think otherwise in letting you go back to that life after how you came to us. The only way to truly go peacefully would be to claim the title in combat from him for yourself on your terms or to convince him to let you go without a fight. You are too weak now to do either of these things currently and he is quite aware of it."

"He hopes you will stay despite your obligations to the human world that has made us suffer so." Kaia told him sadly

Harry nodded silently to this and refrained from bursting out that his own mate was back in the other world he came from.

"For now, just rest and recuperate. Enjoy the time you spend here living among us and see how our culture is from that of what you know. Learn what you can and never feel as if you have no place here. You are our blood even if you are considered an outsider, and the clan will see to your health and protection as long as you remain with us for however long you end up being here."

Harry just laid there and wondered how this was all going to play out.

* * *

><p>Three days later, he was finally well enough to venture outside the tent for the first time though he was still tired and weakened from his capture. He was not clothed at all, as the camps were usually kept in comfort for those there and Harry found he had not minded it. Incubi and Succubae had no love of clothing, so why bother? Harry was sure that human society would either die of shock and outrage to this sentiment, or they would become envious of the easiness they carried themselves in without worry of modesty among themselves or other and became lustful of it.<p>

The people of the tribe had all lined up outside the tent and he noticed as he walked; that the tribe was bowing to him in respect. Harry smiled and bowed to them as well while the tribe whispered among themselves. The young succubae here seemed to eye him like he was a piece of steak meant for devouring as did some of the mating age incubi who were there.

Harry had no desire to betray Tom any further than he had and he would not mate with anyone else. Though, depending on how long he was here...they probably would need to find ways to help him with the separation if they did not already have one. The Clan Leader could try and force him to mate someone there, but it would never go his way. He was certain of this and held his posture regally as his face hid his unease.

Kaia noticed the boy's unease at those who watched him in desire and want. She was not certain if he had a mate or not. If he did, they had not mated yet as the smell was not there and so he was unclaimed. She intended to watch his actions more carefully as Harry would be considered a prized mate to anyone in the clan and if he had one already; he would need to be careful.

As the procession continued, Harry realized he was being led to the clan's leader, Tanek. Harry would give his respect to him as deserved, but he had no desire to submit to his will unless he had reasons to.

When they reached him, Harry's eyes roamed him speculatively and with an observant scrutiny; though no lust came forth or desire. Tanek was tall, perhaps six foot two. He had tanned skin with muscles that ripples over the expanses of his body, and a long curtain of dark brown hair that was pulled into a tight knot for while he was training. His face held no emotions yet and his dark brown gaze smoldered as Harry continued observe him in scrutiny and not with any desire or lust.

It was obvious why he was leader to Harry; his physical prowess was well over anyone else's he had seen today and his magic was stronger than some of the others here. Though his talents were not stronger than Harry's own potentially though Tanek likely had more knowledge of magic than he did, and the newly arrived incubus knew he needed to be cautious in dealing with Tanek.

"Greeting leader Tanek, I am Harry James Potter. Descendant of Ignotus Peverell and Godric Gryffindor." Harry said respectively with a firm tone that yielded a respect of his own, "I thank you for your generosity in healing me and aiding me when Aurora showed up with my unconscious body here unannounced. It was not planned, so I do apologize for this though there was no way around it."

Tanek eyed this boy with hesitance. His magical power far exceeded his own, and while he physically could beat him in a duel of strength with brute force; the boy had speed, youth, and magical talent to his benefit. He would need careful watching.

Tanek nodded finally, "It has been many centuries since the blood of the Peverell lineage has graced itself to our clan. The blood that we are born from and that Merlin tried to share to ease his pain. You are welcome among us."

Harry then smiled, "It is an honor that you would treat me so welcoming despite my station in other places. However, I do wish to speak to you and Kaia privately on a matter of…grave importance. This could affect your clan, and so whenever you think it best; I would greatly appreciate the time spent."

Tanek watched him suspiciously, "Why would the news you bring affect my clan so?"

"Because I am essentially a part of it, and I am also considered the savior of wizarding Britain to most still though I have been considered kidnapped or missing by them for nearly a year now. I was betrayed by some of those I considered my most trusted friends and allies except for select few, and now war is starting again. I must fight for my survival as an Incubus, and you all may need to as well if it becomes as bad as I suspect it will in due course." Harry said gravely

"You are far away from Britain right of this moment and so you think this should not concern you? The man who I need to deal with would see the magical world rid of the magical races forever and our cultures destroyed along with all the ancient knowledge we possess. He would not stop in Britain once he had conquered it, and so I am warning you now that the situation is far from being ideal to all magical humanoid races. Especially those who are labelled with stigmas of being 'dark'."

The clan's eyes turned to their leader in obvious distress over the news Harry brought to them.

Harry looked around and saw it and then turned to Tanek, "I did warn you this was of a sensitive nature."

Tanek nodded, "So you did. Very well, Kaia and I will have you join us for the evening meal to discuss the matter. For now, just enjoy the day and do whatever you feel you want to do."

Harry nodded and left the area as he searched for Aurora.

The beautiful dragon was grazing amid the pegasi and black unicorns. Harry remembered Hagrid saying Black Unicorns were known as the symbol of war and peace. Hence dubbed the 'War Unicorn' and that the breed was scarce in Britain now. Tales were told how they rode into battlefields and chose the side believed to be the one to win; they healed soldiers and hurt the enemy lines. Some allowed themselves to be mounted by the purest of heart wizards left, and then they vanished when the battle was over. How accurate these stories were; he didn't know, but he was pleased to see a splendid creature he never believed he would.

Harry turned to the dragon as he hopped over the low fence and walked to her, "Aurora, you are not too hurt are you?" Harry asked

The dragon lifted its head and then shook it negatively, "No. I am just extremely tired still. That thunder nearly clipped me twice and you were getting badly feverish. I became kind of rash and took too much energy in expediting my flight here after being too comfortable without heavy flying for years."

"How did the meeting with Tanek go?" She asked him

"Well enough I guess. I think he sees me as a threat and has decided to watch me instead of outright attack me. I also suppose that I can understand in some form, since my magical power far exceeds his and he is wary of it though he likely knows I do not have as much arcane knowledge as he does. He is more likely worried about my youth and how I would use it and my magic to benefit me should I be attacked. Anyone who knows of magic should know that this is wise to consider."

Aurora hummed to that in positive way.

Harry laid there and talked to her for hours. He felt a closeness to her like he hadn't in a long time. Not since he had lost Hedwig the year before. He also watched the tribe and observed their day-to-day life. It was hard to imagine Ignotus and his brothers growing up around such environs; the Englishman that they were and considered nobility to boot. Perhaps they had not and even though born to the clan as they had been; they had already been separated from it for decades.

The clan was older than they were after all, so it was possible the three had grown up outside of its influences and ways of life. The same could be said for Godric and his abilities as an incubus. Harry had to have a grand sense of imagination to even try to see his founder living in such a way for his whole childhood and then abandoning it to go and see the world while then becoming engrossed in the founding of Hogwarts. Godric was the ever chivalrous gentleman and considered the epitome of a proper English nobleman in his days.

It would be difficult to imagine he had grown up in a clan when knowing all were then approached by some of the young men of the tribe and they seemed curious of him. Harry could see why in some regards.

"You are Harry, right?" One asked

Harry turned to see the group of four young incubi of mating age as he was around him with one who was not of that age and he wondered why they gathered.

"Yes, why?"

"Would you be willing to tell us more of the outside world?" One asked

Harry smiled now, "I suppose you all don't bother going there?"

"We're forbidden to. The humans in the cities hunt us as they always have though for different reason now than before, and we stand out as we do not wear clothes or appear to obey their laws."

Harry laughed now, "Oh, now it makes sense."

One raised a brow in a very Severus kind of way, "What does?"

"Human cities have laws about not 'exposing oneself' to the betterment of mankind for all to see publicly. It is a law that has become followed more and more favorably and strenuously in varying amounts of extreme due to the changes in the environment among them. Of course, there are always those who will bend the law. I only do not where clothes when amid my own house and those who know me do not expect me to."

"Other than this, humans have laws that if disobeyed could have you lot ending up in prison or worse depending on what you've done. You may have a clan leader, but human society would have you try to accommodate them while you are there to make those who are less 'squeamish' to certain things not keel over."

"If there was a situation, the Minister of Magic and Tanek would then need to negotiate terms that settles the difference peacefully. That would not include duels of strength or prowess. It wouldn't even be a duel of magical power either, but more of a very lengthy discussion of 'if you do this, then my people will do that' and so on.'" Harry told, "It would be more of comprising to keep peace than justifying the matter over more blood being spilled."

The group looked confused, "How does that system work out? I mean, sure our ways of duels to settle matters only goes so far, but the winner is the one who justified even when the facts might be more complicated. If the facts turned out be wrong, the clan leader would have the right to punish the ones who wronged us with bad information. Even from within the clan."

Harry sneered some, "It doesn't always work out the way it should true, as there is the risk of corruption there. Most officials though are genuinely trying to do good."

The group nodded, "Are the humans still truly hunting us down like animals then?"

Harry wondered how to answer this, "No, not exactly. There are factions who would welcome you and your clan willingly to our society; provided you try to keep the peace and likely wear clothing amid large populations and saving your comfortable appearance for at home."

"However, wizarding Britain is still heavily defined in the battle of pure-blood politics and old prejudices that still exist. There are some who would keep their distance and allow you to be there so long as no harm is done. Meanwhile there are also factions that harbor old prejudices like poison in them and hate you deeply. This would make them likely hunt you all."

"They would not be able to do this openly if an alliance was made because they would be exposed and it would cause their name to be tarnished, and so they would need to resort to mercenary tactics to achieve the goal if they desired it. Some would hunt you to enslave you or use you for their benefit. Most who hunt you would do so just to rid themselves of us because they fear us and our powers."

"Most humans however, even those with magic, will not fight us anymore and remain neutral to us. Our strength in mind magic is far superior to theirs and so they will not risk their lives on chance for every wizard today values his or her life more than that of others. There are very few genuinely compassionate and generous witches and wizards left. Even then, if we were angered enough and changed forms; our powers are still considered 'demonic' and most would not know how to deal with them, so they would try to avoid conflict as long as possible."

"So, the answer is no. Most humans will not hunt you down like animals as long as you give them no further reasons to. The only thing that really is needed to watch for is how the higher ups plan things and continue watching for bad indicators. For it is the power of the nobility among the wizards that is the most deadly to our community. The noble houses control the the court system and how our laws are made. They control the judgement of our prisoners, and they people when wrong has been done."

"The nobility, or pure-blood families mostly, and Ministry are one of the most integral parts of our society, but also the most dangerous. As is the headmaster to Lady Hogwarts currently since the Minister of Magic at times adheres to advice from him. I may be considered nobility, but I am not pure-blood either. My mother was muggle-born, so I am considered distasteful despite my stationing in Britain. Especially to the pure-bloods and the Ministry."

The group seemed to think and then they smiled at the thought of one day being able to go back into a world where they had originally come from.

"So, where did you come to us from?" One asked, "Oh, and my name Aedan." The blonde one said

"I'm Alan." The second said

"Those two are Chris and Tye." Aedan said, "Fraternal twins and don't talk much to others. Rather plan pranks to cause a chaos of trouble in the camp."

Harry smiled sadly, "They remind of Fred and George. They were my friends, though I don't know how they are now."

Aedan nodded as he saw the sadness in his eyes.

"The youngest of the group here is Nolan. He would be a first year at Hogwarts if he had been permitted to attend this year."

Harry's eyes were now even sadder as he approached Nolan with grace and ease to his steps. He kneeled before him and laid a hand to the boy's should in comfort.

"I know this won't comfort you Nolan, as you will be too old to attend the school by the time it occurs. However, I want you to know that I intend to see the walls of segregation to our people torn down. The walls to all of the magical races in time will be shredded away and as if they have never existed. Know that one day, our people and all other magical races like the elves and veela; we will all be allowed to attend and visit Lady Hogwarts's grand halls again. I promise you."

Nolan searched Harry for the sincerity and then he finally let go of Aedan and hugged Harry for the words. Harry smiled and patted him on the head before the boy scampered off to do something he wanted.

Most of the others had except Aedan.

"You asked where I came from?" Harry said, "I came from Hogwarts."

Aedan seemed surprised, "You were not well when you arrived?"

Harry snarled, "I was not studying there anymore. I have trained far beyond any student that at seventeen graduates from her halls. I also could not go back there to study even if I had desired to."

"Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster there, and he hates Incubi for some reason I don't know or claim to understand. What I do know is that he harbors a desire to steal my power and my heritage. He tried to kill me by forcing the incubus in me out forcibly."

"I escaped, but barely with my life if not for the healers where I went to. I intend to serve Albus Dumbledore the well-deserved desserts he has asked for. I was there scouting because of a new rumor of a ward he created. It was designed to lure me from safety, and we hadn't known that at first. We merely wanted more info on it."

"My mate and I decided to send me and a small unit of scouts to observe it. But, as I said; it was a trap and we fell into it. I don't know how many of my scouts escaped with their livelihood intact and how many are dead because my capture had made me fight the restraints I was in and I think I was forced to black-out somehow."

"I was taken captive amid the ambush though I struggled not to be caught as I had. Thrown into chains laced with power suppressors and hung naked in the cold of the lowest part of the dungeons. Albus has hired someone to design him an elixir that would siphon my power out of me and into a vessel, or several vessels. He would then absorb my power as his power without the incubus taint."

"I will likely die if they ever manage to give that to me in the full injection of the creation." He said slowly, "I do know the man hired to make it is not the one teaching Potions there. I doubt Severus even knows of him unless them man has been teaching another field there, which I doubt."

Aedan seemed horrified, "Why would he do that?"

"Because Albus knows he wants what he isn't supposed to have. He now is aware I don't wish to be lead like a dog on a leash, and he is angry he has lost his weapon for the war that he ever so carefully prepared and tried to control." Harry sneered nastily

Aedan nodded sadly, "You have great pain and suffering in your past and likely to the future as well. While I cannot ease it and I doubt many here could even begin to try and understand it; perhaps you should visit the Temple of Radiance for guidance. It is said that our goddess of Healing, Lysindriele, is known to help her people if they ask it when they are in need of it."

Harry nodded silently.

"You said you have a mate, and yet; I do not smell the scent of a mate?"

Harry smiled, "That's because we are not fully joined together yet. We have had some issues to work through because he is of human descent. We need time to work these things out before a full mating can occur between us both if we are not to end up hurting the other by accident."

"You have a male mate, then? Not that this is a problem or anything. Many of us have same-gender mates as is. Two males can conceive if one is an Incubus or not. Wizards earned this through many centuries of inter-marrying the many magical races to the noble lines too." Aedan told him

Harry's mind blanked now at this. He could give Tom an heir? The thought brought a soft smile to him and seemed to relax more now.

"Yes, I have a male mate. The issues are ongoing because we are both dominant in our respective roles and we are both too stubborn and prideful to let our ideals go without a fight. The last time we fought, he ended up sleeping on my couch for the next week and half. Let's just say he was not a happy person." Harry smirked

Aedan returned the smirk, "Now what did he do to piss you off that bad?"

Harry shook his head, "He presumed to think something for me without actually consulting me on it. Only to find out that I was very much offended by the notion and had no desire to entertain him and his whims because of it."

"You sound like a nobleman or something, Harry? Even though you claim you are of noble blood but you do not adhere to it much?" Aedan smirked

Harry smirked, "Well, I wouldn't be a Lord among the humans if I wasn't first considered nobility to them. I tend to use this to my advantage as needed. Even when my mate is concerned. He too is of noble birth, but we are too much alike at times and so our fights tend to be more lasting than they should and it causes rifts between us and our ranks who follow our leadership."

Aedan raised his hands in defeat, "Alright. You win

Harry and Aedan were the same age and so they had become fast friends. Aedan kept his secrets if needed and Harry felt free of burden for the first time in many years. Tom had not learned this much of him yet, though in time he would if they ever managed to forgive the other.

Time flew by as Harry helped Aedan gather fruit for his mother and then cut branches for kindling in the outside fire pit.

Aedan's mother, Shara, was widowed shortly after Aedan had been born. His father had been caught amid a terrible storm that came up suddenly while fishing. She found the barely there wreckage of his boat and his body washed ashore.

Shara said that if not for her son; she would have given herself to the veil and walked hand-in-hand with her husband again. Harry knew in some form how this felt and shared his feeling on growing up as an orphan. Knowing his real parents were gone and living with fake relatives who cared not if starved to death.

Shara then agreed that perhaps in knowing this and what would have become of Aedan had Tanek not found them; that she had made the right decision after all.

Tanek came over to Shara as Harry and Aedan cleaned up the the laundry she had asked of them to do.

"How is he doing?" He asked her

Shara seemed sad, "Can I speak openly to you, Chief Tanek?"

Tanek nodded.

"Harry is no threat to you unless you force him to be. He has suffered great atrocities and his emotional wounds are very deep and make him harbor anger that is justly deserved and apparent when he speaks of things that relate to them. Yet, he is strong. Mentally, he moves forward when others have given up all hope of success. Physically, he will fight until he can't any more. He is no threat unless you force him to be one and I fear that if you do; you will find yourself at the mercy of very powerful and very ancient magic that resides in him through his blood."

"His incubus is far stronger than we're able to visibly see. His frame is fine and healthy, if a bit slimmer than normal, but there is a physical power that lies inside of him and waits like wolf who hunts the rabbit while his magic fine tunes his senses and awareness to all around him. He is still ill some though the poison is mostly gone, but that will change in due time."

"He has wisdom beyond his years due to whatever he has endured in his seventeen short year of life. I feel it would be unwise to disregard him and the warning. It would be more unwise to alienate him and not to hear whatever he has to say. His aura is that of a strength the clan has not seen since Ignotus was alive and it demands respects. Before Ignotus ans his brothers, the clan was sure the power of the blood had all but dwindled. Those three changed that notion, and now Harry's blood confirms the strength has lasted generations like we have waited for. It commandeers people to him and they follow him because he knows how to lead them."

"And what of a mate?" Tanek asked her

Shara shook her head, "I don't know about it, but Aedan might as Harry seems to have accepted him and opened to him."

Tanek nodded, "Tell Aedan I will need to see him tomorrow."

Shara nodded as Tanek stood.

"Harry, we need to go. Kaia is waiting and the food will be done soon. I am sure Aedan and his mother want to eat too." Tanek said

Harry nodded and said thanks for the invite over as he smiled and waved goodbye. Tanek saw the power of the young man Shara described already as he had made the woman smile genuinely when he ran back to give her a hug and told her to cheer up and that he'd be back soon enough. Shara had smiled and swatted at him for the playful pun and Aedan laughed at his mother's displacement to the actions with Harry as he left; much to his mother's dismay and countenance.


	16. Chapter 16: An Alliance is Made

**Chapter 16:** _An Alliance is Made_

Harry and Tanek walked silently in uneasy companionship towards the tent that housed him and Kaia, who happened to be his mate. Harry was questioning whether or not he had spoken too early for this; regrettably it was too late to back out now as well.

Tanek meanwhile; his mind was on what Shara had told him of the boy. He was gifted in magic far beyond himself, and he could hold his own against nearly anyone who threatened him within the clan despite he had weapon training that did not compare to their warriors yet. The boy, however, did not seek power out to covet as his own. This was odd for those raised among humans and maybe a blessing in disguise for the clan.

Harry watched everything and observed all that was around him. Even if you thought he was not looking; he knew what you were doing, where you were doing it, and why you were as well. He held vigilance over all his thoughts and emotions. Had he been born to the clan, Tanek would have said he would have made a fine heir to his leadership.

It was something worth considering since Kaia was not able any longer to conceive. She had been attacked when accidentally wandering too far from the camp. Those who had hurt her made sure she would never have any children and Tanek had avenged her; but, her sadness still lingered between them in this. Harry had all the makings of a fine clan leader and probably would be one of the strongest seen if he wanted this. But Tanek doubted the boy wished to just leave the human lands and come to them willingly for he had far too much connection to them to just abandon them.

The tent smelled of freshly baked bread and a lightly cooked deer with asparagus and corn as the sides. Harry smiled at the simple nature of the food and wondered for the first time if all clans ate this way.

"Thank you for seeing me Tanek. This means much to me and I hope that this discussion will be considered after I leave. Kaia, the food looks wonderful." Harry said as he bowed to her in respect

Kaia smiled gently and Tanek nodded, "Let us eat and discuss then."

The three of them sat on a variation of large pillows amid furs like when Harry woke after arriving there. There was now a summoned low table that the plates were on. Similar to oriental low tables but still of European design.

"I hope I do not sound hasty, but you are aware that the war is now on-going in Britain again?" Harry said slowly

The couple nodded, "Yes, but we have been moving hopefully out of its path to avoid it if we could." Tanek said, "We are quite far now from Britain and so we had hoped to stay out of the range of the wizards and their war."

Harry nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, that may not be possible for any magical race no matter how hard they are going to try and flee the war. The battle is far more than just pure-blood prejudice now. It stems as far back as Ignotus's time, and deals a great level of knowledge towards why all the humanoid races became enemies to wizards rather than remaining their allies over the last few centuries."

Kaia seemed concerned, "How so?"

Harry eyed his plate sadly and then responded to her and Tanek, "You don't know this, but supposedly when I was born; there was a prophecy made of me and it foretold of me having a power that our resident dark lord knew nothing of. It was said that this power I would have could forever vanquish him and we would fight the other until one of us died. It was also said that neither of us could live our life if the other was alive." Harry said hesitantly

Tanek and Kaia were shocked by this news.

"However, the prophecy for which I trained for to accomplish my destiny turned out to be false and I was armed with the knowledge earlier than I suspect I was supposed to be. I may be seventeen now, and maybe I haven't acted before because I had no true reasoning to do so; but, I have always wondered upon the truth of the prophecy or its accuracy. I have known for years that something was off in the way I was being treated and handled, but waited and watched for any indications my beliefs were divided and proved true. The one who made this false prediction was hired by another to do so. This set the path of the dark lord that he took, and consequently; my parents were the victims to his now unintended wrath."

"I was sent to be raised by people who had no idea of my true culture or heritage. They also wouldn't have cared about it…since they hate all things to do with the magical culture and I was barely tolerated in their home, if I could have called it this. They probably would have let me starve to death in my infancy if they hadn't been so afraid of the wizard people finding out and hunting them down."

"Much later on, I learned the truth of the prophecy though still well beyond when I think Albus had intended to tell me of it. Betrayal was the worst feeling I have ever known and I have held this feeling far longer than most suspect I have. I had also transitioned into my incubus state without even knowing what had happened or why it was happening in the first place. At the time, all I knew was that the changes had to do with me being magical born and that they did not seem realistic."

"The group of boys who had tormented me in my youth found out the hard way to never try and torment in such ways ever again earlier in the summer after my physical form changed, and before I became engaged with more delicate matters. I stood toe to toe with the leader who bullied me and his thug gang watched as I literally beat him into the ground and they had not tried to do anything since."

Harry paused here.

"I found out the truth again in more depth from the one man I never expected to. The dark wizard I was meant to kill to save the world from him. The man the false prophecy wanted me to eliminate from power thereby eliminating me from power. I found out from Lord Voldemort himself of these changes, or as I know him; Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lord Slytherin. The one man I was trained to kill and only to find I was destined to be with for my life here." Harry said softly

Tanek's eyes widened to this, "You are to be the mate of Lord Slytherin?"

Harry smiled wanly now, "I see you know of the implications behind this. It is appropriate considering how I am Lord Gryffindor now, though I do not use the title. It is also appropriate to think about when considering how long the bloodlines have been waiting for them to reconnect and fulfill what went wrong then with us now. How appropriate the timing is due to Lady Hogwarts's intervention of my capture and death there if it had worked out this way."

"Tom has regained his sanity, but his methods are still harsh and brutal. Lady Hogwarts said that the changes we so badly need among the human-wizard culture could not be achieved without this, and I happen to agree."

"The one who made the false prophecy was Albus Dumbledore and it was he who had someone else deliver it to suit his purposes. He is the current Headmaster of Lady Hogwarts and her castle, and he is also pretty much the behind the scenes ruler of all things lawful in the Ministry without actually being the Minister of Magic. If Fudge isn't listening to Lucius Malfoy, who is on Tom's side and his son is my friend; then he listens to Albus for advice when he can."

"Albus had me trained well past any graduating student during my summer months for the last two years with Fudge's approvals, and so he prepared me mentally for my task ahead of me by having me further educated than was considered normal. When I began to question his reasoning of why he was doing it in the manner he was; he had not liked it and when I openly accepted negotiation with Tom in my own home; he felt I had abandoned him when it was he who had abandoned me when no help arrived and my 'supposed' uncle had beat the hell out of me again."

" I was training with Tom in my relatives home when we were discovered by Albus. I feared what he would do if he thought I had betrayed him, so Tom trained me further in things that had been neglected in favor of other areas. The Ministry sent an auror squad to my door in order to capture me." Harry said as Kaia held a hand to her mouth in a gasp of shock, "They were to bring me into the law department to interrogate me on why a dark wizard was in my home and why the alarms had not sounded to the threat when I had been unofficially granted full auror status."

"Luckily, having been trained as a full auror already and being the escape artist that I am due to my adventures in Hogwarts during my last few years; I knew how to escape them and their tactics. Albus knew if they caught me though; his plan would've been exposed to them all and he wasn't about to let it happen since it could have made him into a person the Ministry no longer trusted and that would've greatly hindered his agenda."

Harry's faced darkened now as Tanek and Kaia seemed sad for his unfair amount of suffering amid those who should have cherished the gifts he had and the ability to even know him. Many Incubi lived in clans with others of their race and were rarely seen among humans today due to the prejudices and persecutions they had endured from them in ages past. Those who did live near them tended to be more solitary and avoided being noticed too much.

"As I was leaving for Tom's home, since if we had been exposed he offered me safe harbor; Albus managed to hit me in the back with a strange curse. The aurors failed to capture me and were all but no challenge to me, but Albus did the worst damage with the curse than to send the Ministry after me."

"The curse was designed to force the demonic essence of my incubus nature out of my body forcefully and for good."

Tanek and Kaia were growling now and very angrily.

"I managed to survive thanks to Tom and Severus, who had overseen the removal of the curse with Tom adding his magical energy to Severus's own in order to remove it. Tom knows a great deal of the dark arts of old, but he is no healer. Severus knows the dark healing rituals and spells more definitively, so Tom asked him to help him." Harry told them, "In light of the atrocity, I can no longer abide by Albus's directives. He wants my powers for himself due to some old legends in my family. I cannot tell them to you in full, and you might know already of what I speak."

"By pushing out the essence of my incubus, the taint that makes it demonic would have been cleansed and eradicated. I would have died there that night if I had not escaped in time and I barely managed it as it was while Albus would have siphoned this power to himself."

Harry stopped and looked to them, "Albus defeated Grindlewald in his early adulthood as a wizard of respectable power then. Gellert Grindelwald was his lover before he became corrupt and he had forced Albus to fight him because Albus himself could not accept his path or condone it as rightful. This fight may have had some unexpected actions, but I cannot say I know this for certain."

"What I do know is that Albus is envious of Tom and I partially for what he lost to time and his inaction to see what was before him plainly. We were meant for the other as the two halves made to one. It threatens him and his goals, so he tried to separate us and eliminate us. It hasn't worked. My being an Incubus has definitely only made things worse for him due to the power I commanded already being strengthened three times over by a technical demon that is a part of me through my bloodline. Something I cannot have even controlled had I wanted to."

"Albus has lost hold of reality, and now he sees the world as his playground. Those who don't fit into this play-area are erased or subjugated by other means to remain no threat to him. He won't stop with me and Tom, as I told you. He was once a man I respected and considered a mentor, but I grew too suspicious of his actions and become to alert to his activities from the training he ordered me to have."

Harry bowed his head, "I came here asking you if you would consider an alliance between me and Tom, and because this is the clan to whom I call my family even if I am not always here. I know that I cannot stay as you both do, and so I offer a solution should you decide to stay and help us."

Tanek and Kaia seemed to want to know this boy more, but were unsure of how to go about this. Harry saw the uncertainty in their eyes for they had never been outside into the modern world and knew little of how to act in it.

"Harry, I am unsure how to respond to this." Tanek said slowly, "Most of us have never been outside the clan, and this has ensured our survival for generations now. The modern world is foreign to us all."

Harry smiled, "Then know I believe if you accept this alliance that there may be ways we both benefit."

"You know nothing of where I call my home and the world outside that residence. Tom's manor has grounds that are vast and hold a variety of other races amid them. Their leaders are summoned when a meeting is needed or of great importance. I would not dare to ask you and the clan to live in an environment unprepared, so a portion of the land on Tom's grounds would be given to you to live on."

"You would see how Tom and I have maintained the equality there and would now benefit with learning the knowledge of the modern magical community. As you should know of it if you are to ally beside us."

"In return, Tom and I benefit from having you and your people aiding us in whatever manner your people can help. Incubi and Succubae warriors would help us tremendously as your people could instruct others to know the signs of mind magic and more. Your healers could teach us of medical magic that has been lost to time so we are better prepared to combat the opposition in full health much faster than they would be. You would not be hunted on these lands unless outside forces attacked us, and I cannot say they won't as Albus is likely angry I escaped him."

"Beyond this, if you were to aid us and travel with me to Tom's home; I have the chance to learn more of my culture and what it truly means to be of the proud Incubi race that has sustained many trials and survived. I would have the chance to train my powers that come to me through my blood with ones who understand them more than the humans I live among. There will be a bridge that is being repaired here after many years of ignoring the hole in it and slowling the progression of advancement."

Harry sighed, "I cannot make this decision for all of you and nor would I dare to impose that I could. Know that even if you don't join us; Tom will not hunt you all, but if I fail in my task…Albus would very well hunt you."

Harry remained quiet as the last of the meal was done and he laid his silverware down. His gaze turned to the fire-pit and his eyes seemed sad and hollow now. Tanek saw the encroaching darkness in his heart and the elder man's heart lurched in sadness for him. Kaia was unsure this was wise, but she laid a hand to her mate's arm and he turned to her. Their eyes gazed to one another softly before Tanek nodded.

"Harry, I have decided to move the clan back with you. However, we are not going anywhere until we are certain your body has been purged of that dangerous elixir toxin fully. It is too risky to move them now; only to have you collapse part-way or worse; to die on the way there and have Lord Slytherin accuse us of allowing it." Tanek said

Harry looked to him seriously, "Alright. What do I do in the meantime?"

Tanek smiled with smirk that spoke of things to come.

"You train with me and other here. You will hone your body and mind to be as sharp as the daggers you carry and your powers as lethal as the blows the daggers strike to their enemies. The poison that is inside you is mostly gone, but removing the last of it with magic will be too dangerous to you. It may weaken if your body trains itself, and Kaia believes that this potion can be destroyed by training your powers further."

"However, you cannot contact anyone now outside the clan. It would be dangerous to us all if you did. I understand you are eager to see Tom and to let him know that you live, but for now…even that is not totally certain. We are to prepare you, so when we go with you back there; you will be the Incubi leader that you are supposed to be." Tanek told him

Tanek's eyes softened now, "I see a lot of myself in you from when I was younger. You have the ability to lead others and hold their loyalty if given the chance. Kaia and I have no heirs, and you are of this clan's blood though technically labelled as an outsider to it. Should you triumph, our clan would stay on these grounds offered to us and I would accept you as my own heir."

"You have already given us more than sufficient evidence that the clan would not be hurt by you and to see this while knowing that you were from coming from the outside; that's a miracle to us in many forms. You don't have to accept the position, but at least think on this some as you train and learn the ways of the Incubus." Tanek said

Harry was quiet and rightfully shocked. Tanek would accept an outsider to take his place as the leader of the clan? He must have made some larger impressions than he thought.

"I will consider it, Tanek. For now, I think I will go and to rest." Harry stood

Kaia laughed at him, "Nonsense Harry. If you are now to train under Tanek; then you are family and I will not see you leave here."

Harry stopped and watched as Kaia cleaned up and then the bed furs were replaced there again. Being so close to them was unexpected at best, but Harry was relaxed and felt safe enough. Harry lied down and closed his eyes.

Kaia walked to him and sat beside him when the furs were set. Her hand ran through his hair gently and she began to softly sing a song to him as Tanek watched with a kind-of softness many had never seen due to knowing of Kaia and his predicament and her happiness to have him here like this. Harry was out in moments while Kaia had lied down beside him and curled him into her embrace against her body for warmth as any mother would do to protect their child from the nightmares of the dark hours and to keep them comfortable. Tanek then lay beside her and held her as well.

Harry had the odd feeling of contentment as he slept and his mind wasn't plagued by the haunting memories of his past for the first time in months.


	17. Chapter 17: Life in the Clan

**Chapter 17****: **_Life in the Clan_

At first Harry had thought he would never adapt to the clans of the Incubi who lived outside of the modern world. As months passed, he slowly saw the genuine simplicity in it and it was a beautiful and remarkable thing.

The clan was like one big family of odd incubi from everywhere and placed into the clan. Those with blood ties from the birth of the clan took those they found outside of one and sheltered them from whatever dangers had befallen them previously. In the Hellfire clan specifically, only Tanek and Kaia had that kind of ties to it besides him and one other succubus named Lythira, who was elderly now and one of the most sharp people he knew. He wasn't sure how she was connected originally to the old blood, but Kaia had assured him she was genuine in this matter. She had not explained further and told him that if Lythira told him; it would be her choice to do so, but not to expect her to as the memories she held were horrible. However, Harry had been born outside of the clan despite his blood founded it, and so caution was always wise when considering certain elements.

Life there for him was normal for once. He honestly couldn't say whether or not he'd enjoy being normal anymore like he used to dream of being. Every day was like a new trial of his will and patience, but it also had its more mundane tasks and circular routines that made time pass too even if it seemed like a waste of time itself and either placated him or drove him mad in waiting. His incubus hunger was sadly placated by others there in the meanwhile as he waited to go back to his own mate. The hunger came randomly and due to his core growing so rapidly.

Some of the mating age succubae had tried to allure him to them, but Harry being recognized as Tom's true mate meant that he had been unaffected by their allures and was able to resist them. One of them, Cynthia, was highly persistent in trying to pursue him. When Tanek found out about what they had done; he had been furious at them. The young women had been punished, but Harry wasn't sure what Kaia did to them or their mothers for that matter. He did know that after whatever had happened; they had not bothered him further.

Other than being satiated by both male and female partners when needed and knowing that they knew he was not for taking despite the actions being done.

Harry wasn't sure how he was going to explain to Tom of the experience of having to be satiated that way. He couldn't actively take lovers as he had before, but his body yearned for Tom and made his magic try to reach for him. This drew those of mating age to him to try and sway his presence their way. His allure had become far stronger than most of the clan's teenagers and Kaia had noticed this. It started not long after the young women had finished their punishments. Kaia hoped what she thought she knew what to do worked. Fortunately, she had and while Harry had protested at first; his body finally made him give because he became weakened due to not allowing it at first either.

Many of the mating age group had come to him to 'please' him. Harry found this thought in some ways distasteful as it made him or them sound as if they were no better than whores selling their bodies for mere cash. It wasn't as bad as that though it seemed like it. His magic had grown and with that; it sometimes went haywire randomly and caused a chaos when it did. His allure was connected to his magic and so if it went crazy; the allure was out of its normal boundaries of restraint to roam freely. That was dangerous for him and clan, so he benefited from this by being able to regain control over his core and the others learned new things to do when they found their mates.

Harry had not expressed to the clan exactly how many lovers he had been with before he found his mate or why he had been with them and he really had no intention of doing it either. Only Aedan knew the truth of why and how many, but he wasn't telling anyone. Some were curious though as to how he had learned so much and refined the techniques he had. Harry merely answered with blank face or no response.

Other than this, he had learned of the customs to the clan and its history from both Kaia and Shara. They had educated him because they felt it was important for him to know why the first Lord Peverell had founded the clan, but then left to the outside of it and left it to the care of his second born when old enough.

Merlin had tried to ease the first Lord Peverell's blood by adopting him after tragedy struck his family outside of the clan. The blood had ignited dangerously and it was believed that Merlin harbored traits of the clan, but not the power to fully transition despite his power as wizard.

It is theorized that Merlin was already so powerful among the wizards that perhaps the blood felt no need to empower him more. That the blood gave him better senses and intuition but not increased his magical talents or physical combat skills.

Harry had also learned of their ritualistic customs and how to perform them if needed. Such as the rite of the deceased and how to honor the body when burying it. Things that all leaders of the clans knew but did not always exercise every day.

From Kaia, he had also trained in their versions of healing and how the Incubi body healed itself amid combat. The process had been arduous, but Kaia saw promise in him for this; though he definitely excelled better with offensive magic. Tanek's training had shown them this and to the clan now as well. Harry had trained hard and earned respect among those who protected the clan as the militant forces within the various outposts near the camp. He had garnered respect from them when he saved Kaia from a creature in the forest while she had been gathering herbs there and been caught unaware because the scent had thrown of her senses. The plant had not been the one she need and she had been at the mercy of it because it looked so similiar to the counterpart.

She was fortunate he had been nearby and was able to aid her.

Harry's mind was now more sharp and focused when in pressing situations. He was able to use his senses to allow warnings to the clan and his skill-set in daggers had far exceeded the human training he underwent before.

Now, he was what the Incubi call "Nethemari" or "Blood Warrior" and he was not to be tested anymore. Harry had surpassed Tanek's expectations and the poison he had expected the boy to eventually succumb to had all but left his system.

It had been a full year since he had come to them, and Tanek was aware Harry was worried about what his mate thought had happened to him. He understood even when Harry showed no emotional responses to words or provocations now.

He had grown and now he was "Kirithan" or "One of the Blood"

Tanek's eyes held a sad demeanor as he watched him train in the distance. It was time to move forward and he was sad to see the boy becoming more distant again. Harry had become like the child Kaia and he never were able to have. It was going to be harder to allow him to go from them in admitting this to himself

* * *

><p>That night Tanek and Kaia waited for Harry as the meal was preserved with warming charms and no-spoiling charms. The boy entered the tent and tensed as he noted the awkward atmosphere.<p>

"Harry." Tanek said softly, "Come and join us, please?"

Harry was quiet and wondered what this was about, but he did so anyways.

The meal was tense and silent while Harry wondered if he had done something wrong or not.

"Have I done something I wasn't supposed to do?" Harry asked after a moment

Kaia smiled sadly now, "No. You haven't, but this is difficult for us to say, so forgive us if we seem off."

Tanek nodded, "You've proven yourself, and the poison no longer threatens you. I promised to go with you to your home when this was accomplished and now that is has I am obliged to follow on my word as is the clan through me."

"You have been away from your mate for a year and three months now to recuperate. No word has been sent and I know not how he will react to this. I hope you have a plan if he decides to hold us responsible for his suffering on your part." Tanek said

Harry nodded, "I have given much thought to this while not attending to other things, and I believe I know how to convince him of my identity. He will not seek retribution on you or the clan. I promise."

Tanek smiled, "Kaia and I, as you know, were never able to have children of our own. That gift was stolen from us, but having you here with us has changed many things. Kaia has been happier than she has in many years and this makes me happy."

"You are kirithan to the clan, but to Kaia and I; you are like our son we wished to have."

Harry smiled, "I feel blessed to know this. I know my birth parents are gone and I do respect their wishes for me though probably in a different way than they expected. However, I have never known true familial love like I have here with you and Kaia."

"Once upon a time, I considered my best friend's family the purest picture of family. I felt a part of something I never had but so badly wanted. When Ron betrayed me, I lost that connection and I found myself wondering if I would ever know it again."

"You and Kaia helped me in my darkest hour. You both sheltered me and fed when I was unable to do this for myself. You protected me and educated me even though I was an outsider to the clan. Even if my father's blood said otherwise."

Harry sat his fork down now and smiled as his eyes closed in remembrance while Kaia and Tanek watched him in concern. Fearing they had said something wrong.

"I still remember the day I formed the alliance with you both and then you asked me to stay. I was hesitant and wary because of what had happened to me. Kaia came and sang to me as if my mother would have if I had been upset. Her hand ran through my hair and I remembered a brief flashback in my life where that has only ever been done once to me before she died and I could coherently remember the event. It was the night before they died."

"Maybe she did this more often than that; I cannot say because I truly don't know, but I do know I have precious few memories of her or my father to recollect and what I do have of them I cherish and hold close to me."

"I have wanted to ask, but I always thought of this as presumptuous on my part. But, now I think I should."

Harry looked to them, "Do you mind if I consider you like a second set of parents? I think mum and dad would not mind; at least, not now after all that has changed from what they knew and wanted for me."

Kaia's eye were tearful and happy as she jumped up and embraced Harry like he was the most precious thing in the world to her.

"I would love to be considered as your Iyana (mother) from now on." She said as Tanek nodded

"You can call me Iyani (father), if this is what you wish to do." he said

Harry smiled now and hugged Kaia again before he stood and embraced Tanek with a gratefulness that was felt through him and the energy around him.

"You are now my veltholi (Vel-though-lee), or my son and you will always be able to call on us should you need to." He told Harry gently, "Now we have a long night for a long sleep as tomorrow; the announcement is made of you becoming our veltholi and then we will try to contact your world and move from there."

Harry nodded, "Iyana, are you nervous about leaving here?"

Kaia smiled, "No. Because I have you and I know you are more than capable of saving me if I needed it as is Tanek."

Harry nodded then seemed nervous, "Would you sing that song again for us tonight? With the actual words this time?"

Kaia nodded as they all lied together as they had the very first night after they had taken Harry in as their charge.

"_The darkness encroaches on the vast unending light. To harbor a treasure he thinks is his by right."_

"_On a battlefield of wills, the true dark comes and all is hope is thought to be at its end."_

"_Then the light pierces a shrouded shield and the true dark one's will is made to bend."_

"_Under the cloud of night the light waits and watches."_

"_Under the cloud of dawn the light is vigilant and is cautious."_

"_Through patience and determination, the light conquers all."_

"_And all of those who remember its call."_

Kaia stopped singing and realized her boys as she thought of them both now were fast asleep and their minds untroubled by the dark times to come. She held Harry close her and prayed he remained safe so she could always hold him like this when she wanted to or he needed her to. She prayed Tanek and Harry came from the war alive and that she would not have to bury them as she had to do to her younger brother.

* * *

><p>Dawn arrived and Harry woke to an empty tent, which he found odd. He stood and went to the connecting tent, which was like a washroom for them and washed up for the day ahead. When he returned Kaia was there and her smile was radiant on him.<p>

"Wait veltholi, Tanek has something for you but he has had to go and retrieve it." She said softly while Harry wondered what this was about.

When Tanek entered with an suit of armor and a pair daggers; his eyes widened in the implications his new-found father was making to him.

"Veltholi, stand." Tanek asked

Harry stood from where he had sat to wait.

"This armor and set of daggers are not ordinary, veltholi. They are the symbol of how our clan was formed and how it has survived. This is the arms of the first Peverell, as is the daggers, and I think as the rightful heir to the name; that they should be returned to you."

"The armor and daggers were left to our care for keeping after the last heir who died was among us and told us to wait for the next one who will deliver us."

"You have the armor you made and it is well crafted for someone who learned of the art from a book outside the clan. These arms are a masterwork even we cannot replicate and I give them to you freely of my own will so you can achieve victory with the arms of your ancestors to guide you." Tanek said

Harry's eyes were wide and his legs gave out underneath him as tears of happiness poured out of him silently and Kaia came to sit by him and make sure he was not overwhelmed too much by this. He likely had not expected to ever see the armor like this.

"Iyani, I-I have no words that can be said for the honor you have just given to me. I never thought to see this armor; much less to be able to wear it as if it were my own armor handed down to me by my father's family." Harry said as he stood and gently took it carefully

Tanek smiled, "I know you didn't. You weren't even sure if it still existed, probably."

Harry smiled wanly, "You're right, I had not thought it to still be around much less in such fine conditioning. Now that I see the fabled dwarven and goblin spells on it; I understand why it is still around. They sure do love their enchantments and shiny objects, don't they?" Harry quirked a smile to them

Kaia and Tanek laughed slightly to this and nodded to him.

Harry went and changed into the armor and found it had sized automatically to fit him. That was useful. When he returned, he had a smile that could've made the sun explode in jealousy to its brightness.

"Of the same design I based my armor from; just a bit more durable and reliable now. However, I still think Tom will find it is too exposing though he knows it is really not. It just looks like it." Harry smirked to them

The couple smiled to the happiness of the one they came to call their son.

"Time to address the clan and direct its movements. You are in charge of this Harry, so make sure you don't accidentally allow someone to be hurt. The clan is outside and waiting for us." Tanek said as he stepped out of the tent

Kaia followed while standing tall and her shoulders proudly straight. Her smile was all encompassing as Harry banded his long hair now into a high ponytail. His hair was now down to his mid-back and he had no desire to shorten it. It had become something of a symbol of his growth to him and for his clan, so he was hesitant to cut it again now.

Harry followed his Iyani and Iyana outside and all the clan gasped to the armor and the appearance of Harry wearing it. The clan was well-aware of what it meant if Tanek had allowed Harry to touch it much less wear it like he was now.

"Clan of Hellfire, you are witnessing the day our voices will finally be heard." Tanek told them, "The blood of the first Lord Peverell came to us in need and we helped him. He is the descendant of Ignotus through his father and he has proven his worth as he stayed here. He trained, healed, learned and became trusted by all."

"Now it is his turn to aid us in kind. Kaia and I now consider him our veltholi and so he will be my replacement should I fall in the war to come or later on after it." Tanek told them proudly, "Does the clan object to this decision? Does the clan think this is wrong of me to do?" Tanek asked them all

No one rose to protest which meant to Harry he had earned their loyalty and respect in such a short time.

"No one dares to protest the decision, so as the leader of the Hellfire Incubi clan I name Harry James Potter the heir to my clan and now he is the second-command of it. The clan is moving shortly back his home. You all have prepared for this, so now we will make the world hear us and the voices of all the magical races who have been hunted, subjugated, and more by the wizards we once considered our allies. We will make them hear us and to know we have not forgotten the promises they made so long ago to us and then broke in favor of selfish gains for themselves." Tanek roared

The clan shouted as Kaia smiled and turned to her son, "Veltholi, you are well-liked and respected among us all. You have wisdom far beyond someone your age and now you have a clan to call your own should your people in the wizard's cities outcast you and yours."

"Your life may be outside of it most of the time in the many days to come, but you will always be acknowledged and your mate will be when he has earned his respect too. Those who would follow you as well."

Harry nodded to her, "Thank you Iyana. I needed that."

She smiled and hugged him as she and Tanek led him to the forest while the clan did a last check-over for last minute things that needed packed or led him to a clearing where some old ruins were and a statue was of their goddess of life; Harwylein.

Harry knelt before the statue as was custom and offered the goblet lying at the base an offering of his blood. He bowed his head and chanted a prayer for blessing and luck as he then looked to his parents for guidance.

"How do wizards typically communicate long distances?" Kaia asked him

"Well, we have several means of doing it." He said thoughtfully, "The most basic and common method is something we call the Floo Network. It is done by throwing some floo powder into a lit fire with a fireplace. Then we speak the name of the person we want to speak to and our head is then stuck into the fire. The floo powder prevents us from burning to death and appears in their fireplace like teleportation."

"Then there are always enchanted mirrors or other such objects that we can use for this purpose. Telepathy is used rarely as so few of wizards have the gift anymore."

Kaia hummed in thought, "Does your mate know Occlumency?"

Harry nodded, "He probably has the most protect mind of all human wizards known to our world right now."

"Since he knows this and we discovered you had a knack for telepathy; this is the easiest way to contact him but not the most assured way. You won't be seeing each other face to face, but the emotions of the words you use will convey the most important things and hopefully he will recognize your magic enough through this to tell it is you." She said

"So, you want me to try and connect to him through my use of telepathy?" He asked skeptically

Kaia scowled at him as Tanek smirked to this as his son seemed skeptical too.

"He will recognize your magic in the connection if it comes through strongly enough; thereby making him more willing to speak to you this way." She said

Harry nodded and sat down before the statue of Harwylein while taking a deep breath and calming his thoughts. His eyes closed and he concentrated on summoning the energy to entice Tom to open up and speak to him.

* * *

><p>Tom was considerably worried over his mate. He had been gone for so long and no word had been sent to say if he even was alive or if he was still ill. He sat in his study and was pouring over ancient texts containing information on cleansing magical essences. He was trying to understand the danger his mate had been faced with, but he had yet to find a book that had any useful information.<p>

Most of it was theory or conjecture because the practice of this was thought to be too old and outdated for much use. Then there was the fact most modern witches and wizards did not have enough raw magical talent to even dream of performing these arts. If Harry had been here; he would've have been able to, Tom was certain of that and that he could learn it beside him.

He sighed as he felt a headache and rubbed his temple to ease the tension. He turned to the storm-filled sky and wondered if this weather was an omen meant to warn him of something to come. His body was tired and he was barely able to concentrate now. Tom had withdrawn from raiding missions for now since Albus was scouring the land for his escaped mate like a hurricane of unrelenting size and fortitude. Fortune favored Harry that Albus had no idea where he was, since even they didn't know where could be now.

Suddenly, Tom froze in place as his eyes narrowed and felt the beginnings of someone trying to break his barriers to his mind. Tom was sure this wasn't someone he expected either. Most wizards had a death wish to even try it. He took a moment to try and assess the magic he felt.

Tom gasped slightly in shock when he realized it was Harry reaching out to him finally for some reason.

_-Harry, is that you? Where are you and are you alright?-_

_-I'm fine now, but I am sorry for staying away for so long. The poison I was given while captive was not something easily removed and we could send no word or we had risked exposing my location to outside enemies since I have not been able to reach out like this until now.-_

_-Are you okay?- Tom asked gently_

_-I have been healed fully and trained by my clan in my culture. They will align with us through me. I told them they could stay on our land and their warriors will fight with us if they have to. Some of them are hesitant to be involved, but should Tanek tell them to go; they will.-_

_-There will be much to discuss when I come back home to you. I am going to be leaving today with the clan, and you can expect us there in about three days.-_

_Tom was oddly quiet _

_-I have missed you Tom, and there will be no better reward than when I am able to come back to you alive and well. I have suffered for you, and I would again if we are to be together. I often thought of you while I was here, and I cannot wait be able to be in your arms when I get there.-_

_-I'll see you soon. You'll know we're nearby when you hear the thunder of hooves and the beating of wings.-_

_-Harry, wait.- Tom said_

_-Yes.- he asked_

_-I've missed you too.- he said_

As the connection ended there was a warm feeling to Harry as he stood and smiled to his parents, "He awaits us and is relieved to know I am alive and well. I doubt there will be any actions towards us or the clan. Tom sounded almost broken to hear me again."

Kaia nodded, "Then now we travel."

Tanek and Harry led her back and they readied the pegasi for flight and the war unicorns for fast and swift landed movement. Aurora had been outfitted with light armor of some manner and a saddle of sorts. Harry smiled to her, "Ready to live again, Aurora?"

Aurora threw her head back and roared like thunder across the skies. The clan heard the call and shouted in enthusiasm as Harry climbed on her and spoke to them.

"The journey will three days of travel. Swift and fast, but not exhausting. I want those who are leading the unicorns by land to keep several of you with eyes on the directions of me and the pegasi while flying at timely intervals."

"I don't want anyone stranded or to get separated. We have enough supplies to last the journey and should not need to resupply unless a storm hits us as we enter into the winter-worn European land. Kira, please let me know if we need to stop because you are going into labor. I don't want to endanger you or the child, understand."

"Yes my lord, I understand." She smiled happily to this

Harry nodded, "Very well then. We are moving out now."

Like a large ocean wave crashing the shore, Aurora rose to the air and roared again and started to lead the journey.

"I am happy to find myself in use and the company of the new Lord Gryffindor." Aurora told him, "We will make our enemies wish they never crossed us."

As the clan moved from the forest, the sound of wings was heard across the shy and the hooves like an earthquake beneath them; they moved the ground with each step and the land was swayed with their steps. Harry's face was determined and knew the war to come was not going to be nice and easy from here on out.


	18. Chapter 18: Home

**Chapter 18****: **_Home_

The news of Harry's return to the mansion had spread quickly and raised the morale among Tom's forces. Knowing he was alive was more than a blessing for everyone there; even if they hadn't met him yet. The forces who hadn't seen him, but saw how worried the others were over his safety had them all wondering what it was about him that made the atmosphere there like this. But knowing he was to return to them now was like they had been given a breath of new life to their lungs and everyone picked up on it the changes really quickly. None more so than Tom, who led these people which had some further wondering on why this person was so important since they had not been given details because Tom didn't know how far he trusted the alliances to work just yet.

Tom had the house elves cleaning the place meticulously and to the high hills so it was clean to the top of the said hill for when he returned. If there was one thing Tom had learned of Harry; it was that he hated cleaning messes up for others who could do it themselves. Tom honestly thought this had to do with the dursley treatment of him, but he hadn't minded giving his elves more work. They had been happy about it while Hermione just smirked to herself and then shook her headat the scene. Tom wondered what that was all about...

Meanwhile Hermione and Bella prepared the rooms for the leaders of his clan to stay within the house if they decided to. Hermione felt as though they may opt to stay outside the walls of the mansion; but, just in case…Then they had to fix up the training areas so they were somewhat more organized than before. Hermione didn't know where Harry learned to organize like this, but she didn't think on it too hard as it was painful for her to think on knowing what her brother had been through. Though she honestly didn't know where he found time to do half of what he did in a normal day either. It was a mystery to her.

Narcissa was readying her stores of healing medicines and supplies. War was approaching and all things needed to be ready. The forces were training still, and had been training harder since Harry disappeared, but that had not exempted them from injuries either. Draco had been helping her while Severus had been brewing potions overtime when he was here and could get away from the castle.

The mansion had been refortified and warded better than before, and all who saw the fortress now would wonder if it was even reachable. The small mansion had become more of small castle due to renovations for sleeping quarters for the Inner and Outer Circles. There was now a place for research besides the library and it also held areas for the crafting of magical artifacts or other such things.

Severus's lab had been updated too and he was happier than ever by this since he was spending the majority of his time here when at the fortress. Tom's generosity in all these added additions to his base of operations was due to the fact that if Harry returned; he never wanted him to be hurt in that manner again and so the re-fortification was to better protect him and all who resided there. The upgrades to specified facilities other than those that fell in the primary categories were merely extra bonuses for most of them. Hermione's training facilities tripled in opportunities for her scouts and Harry had new areas too for his units.

Now that all this had been done over the last year he had been gone, everyone was just eager to see him return to them and for things to return to some level of normalcy here.

* * *

><p>On the third day of waiting for the return of their second commander, it was just after the sun had fully risen when one of the scouts heard the wings of the pegasi beating like a vast surround of hurricane winds. He ran to the fortress and alerted them all that they were finally approaching the fortress at a remarkable pace. The scout had predicted they would arrive in no less than one hour and so they had little time to prepare now.<p>

Everyone had alerted the groups and made preparations for the entry.

Within an hour, Tom was standing on the front lawn with the Inner Circle and Outer Circle standing just behind him to show his unity with his immediate followers among the wizarding society. These were the bloodlines that showed wizards cared about their traditions, culture and ways of life. That they took offense to so much of it having been stripped from them because the muggle-born populations were not educated enough to understand it and so the high ups who sympathized with them bent the laws have these aspects done away with for their comfort.

To their left was the factions of Werewolves he had gained loyalty to with Fenrir at the helm of the pack he led and heralded himself as the ambassador to the others. Several other werewolf packs stood there with his own and with their alphas leading them and they stood confident that they had chosen the right side to be a part of finally. The Veela and Dark Elves just behind them with their bow trained to the sky; waiting for the signal and stood ready in case of false alarm.

To their left were the Vampires and they had Lord Xyron Kilgorn at the front. His army of vampires to his coven standing alert and unafraid to brave the heat of the sun in waiting for their Lord's mate to come home. A mate that Kilgorn had barely and briefly spoken to just before he had vanished and had respect for. The leaders of the other covens allied with Kilgorn waited and watched in great anticipation to see this man that Kilgorn spoke so highly of and that they all braved the sun for like this to see come home. The sun didn't kill them; but prolonged exposure was not too good either for them.

Behind the Vampires was Hermione and she had her legion of Scouts standing straight and tall with awaiting eyes. All the women in her unit knew of her relationship as a sister to Harry and they were eager to see her happier again. When he had left; Hermione had brought training wrath down on them. Not that it didn't help them, but they were eager to see her return to a less worried and more reasonable leader than the demon she had been before almost. They already saw in her body language, as she was smiling when the sound of the the wings drew closer to them all.

She heard the sounds of wings and hooves and her eyes closed while her lips pursed in a smile as the wind blew on her face and through her hair in contentment. Hermione Granger was reveling in it all as her smile only grew and she felt the magic in the area touch her. Her magical core knew she felt more of witch now than she ever did before in that castle amid classrooms and teachers. The storm of wings and the thunder of of the hooves; to her it was a sign Harry had finally found his place. That he had finally accepted his role in their world, and in doing so; he was returning to them healthier and happier. A force one would know in time that was not good to threaten without good reason.

She reveled in knowing that she would be there to stand beside him as his friend and sister, and that he would never turn her away even if he was righteously furious with her. These emotions were ones of excitement, happiness, and anticipation for her and probably for Harry as well. Her brother in all but blood deserved to be happy, and now she could hear it coming as they drew close.

Her scouts seemed amazed at her change in demeanor now, and she knew she owed them a break somewhat. She had been furious with herself for not informing Tom she thought something had gone wrong before and then took it out on her unit through their training.

When Aurora appeared from the clouds; she reared backed proudly as her armor glinted against the sun and made rainbow light shine before them all and the masses cheered for the sight of their second command returning home. Harry stood on Aurora now easily even as she made a display of the show. He drew the twin swords and clanged them together in a show of power for his resolve and survival. His hair had come undone in the air and blew behind him to the right and his eyes sparkled in happiness to be home.

The swords and armor he wore showed his training had done him good and gleamed as they approached just as Aurora's armor had done. His smile was wide and his demeanor was calm even among the loud cheers.

Tom's eyes were wide to this and his smile unmatched to those before him; even that of Hermione's overwhelmingly bright one now. Unafraid to show his emotions for the first time in years after contemplating Aurora's words to them all when she left before and had taken his mate from him; his smile was noticed by all around them and he hadn't cared at all.

The Inner Circle hid their happiness as the joy of Harry's return practically radiated off of Tom and his emotions were freely given to all now. The Inner Circle saw this as a good thing and a blessing in many ways. Tom had suffered so much for so long and he had tried to do his best for them. His round of insanity had made things harder on them, but many refused to desert him in knowing he was their only hope of returning to the old ways even if he went mad trying to get them there. To have Harry there now was at first odd and contentious, but soon enough; he had earned their respect and Tom was less inclined to torture them they had noticed so not all was bad.

To see their master happy was even better than whatever else had been done in their advantage.

They watched as behind Harry came the silvery armored pegasi; who were lightly armored unlike Aurora's heavy armor that was light for her, but would be much too heavy for them. They were flying gracefully into the scene while from the tree-line of the forest came the herd of hooves and the answering sound of raging thunder Harry mentioned and they had all heard. The group's breath gasped to the sight of the Incubi tribe as they came to them all by riding among black unicorns with golden armor as well. Between Harry and Aurora; the armored pegasi and now the armored war unicorns; Tom knew something in their tide was about to change favorably.

Aurora landed in the courtyard before them all; the pegasi landing behind him and kneeling low as well as their riders stood up and the knelt before him. Then the unicorns came and halted as well behind their commander, lowering their front legs in a bow to him as the clan who rode them stayed on but bowed in respect to him.

Aurora lowered herself to the ground as Harry gently jumped off of her and then nodded to her as she remained bowed respectfully and he petted her head with fondness and then she spoke to them amid the attentions of his gentle petting of her scales.

"Lord Slytherin, as I promised you before about a year and three months ago. Your mate returns to you in full health as he was strong enough to endure the trials set upon him by fate as destiny would have it. Lord Gryffindor returns to you and now he knows the truths kept from him and he answers the call of his blood. The very same blood that is also of Ignotus Peverell and the Incubi of the Hellfire Clan. Descended from the First Lord Peverell through Ignotus and his father James Potter; he returns to you with the knowledge he needed but has long been forgotten amid human witches and wizards." Aurora spoke to them all

The troops then whispered among themselves as one by one; all the factions knelt to the ground at this in a show of respect for his power and his station among them. Tom was the only one who remained standing as he walked forward to Harry gently, and he was not disturbed by the reactions the troops made of this news about Harry to them all. His mate was powerful; they recognized this, and so the showed their allegiance was still bound by the fact they remained here. Harry and Tom's eyes met and did not let go of the other for several minutes.

Tom smiled, "Welcome home again, my little incubus."

Harry smiled brightly, "It is good to be home again."

Everyone stood and now waited to see what was going to happen. Tanek and Kaia came forward and Harry bowed to them respectively. Those around them wondered why but were soon enough answered as they had all stood back up by now.

"Tom, please allow me to introduce you to Clan leader Tanek and his mate Kaia. They lead the Hellfire Clan, and are whom I sought so hard to ally with while recuperating and training among their clan." Harry said

"Enough veltholi, we are capable enough to introduce ourselves." Tanek said

"Yes Iyani, I am sure you are; but considering you are guests here and I actually live here…It is proper for me to announce and introduce you to whoever is the master of the house." Harry said dryly, "Not the other way around, as that would seem presumptuous on the guests part in thinking they were more important than the one who owned the land they were about to be let to stay on. It would also seem rude as well; impolite if not outright rude."

Tanek rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just get on with it."

Harry huffed in annoyance while Tom was just happy to him so content.

"Anyways Tom, where shall the clan be allowed to make home here? You never did say when we momentarily connected mentally?" Harry asked him

Tom smiled, "There is a portion of land that I intended to use for another project, but decided the size was not adequate for my purposes. That land is now theirs to call home in whatever manner they please, so long as it does not get destroyed by them or too much of the remaining woods are torn down. You will know it's the correct place because there is a waterfall near there with a large clearing next to it almost immediately. The other encampments that stay here are near the creek that flows from it, but some of them are a bit of a walk to it. So you may have guests there occasionally and sometimes lost wanderers who got confused and turned around by the woods."

"However, no one is allowed to fight among the differing races here. We are all equal and our cause is one, so any disputes must be decided among the leaders of the clans and if no agreement is made; then it is to be brought to Harry and I for evaluation and then judgment."

Tanek nodded to this, "That sounds good enough to me. Harry, I will lead the clan there so we can get settled. I think Kira needs to rest most considering. After you have reacquainted yourself here and become re-situated, I would like to talk to you privately about something."

Harry eyed him concerned, "Is it very important, Iyani? That was a very long flight and I am tired as is. Though it is early morning now still."

Tanek sighed, "Yes it is quite important for you to hear this news I have, but not the way you are believing."

Harry sighed and then nodded, "Very well. I will talk to you soon enough.

It was then to the surprise of those around Harry when a frizzy brown-haired dart zoomed at him and hugged the stuffing out him as he she tackled him to the ground and proceeded to lecture him as her body pinned his to the ground.

"Harold James Potter! I cannot believe you." Hermione yelled at him amid the shock, surprise and astonishment to all the others there, "You get captured and then are sick to the heavens with Merlin only knows what and had to leave to be healed. I don't begrudge you for it as you would be dead and I would be brother-less, but then no word is sent to us for a year and a quarter and all of us were starting to think you died. Only to be informed you were on your way home to us again without so much as a note of warning!"

"For your safety or not, some form of communication would have been greatly appreciated. Do you know exactly how worried Tom and I were when you were captured out there and then had to leave us to heal from people we have never even met? Do you know how low morale was after you disappeared and how badly our efforts had to withdraw due to the fact Albus is now openly hunting you? Do you even care that we lost several of the best scouts trying to find you just so we knew you arrived safely and where you were?"

"Merlin help me Harry, because I am so mad at you even if I am so happy to see you're back again!" Hermione yelled at him for the yard to hear and not caring about it one iota.

Tanek smiled, "Veltholi, who is this this one? I think she and I will get along fine since she seems to understand you so well. That, and she seems rather upset at you and she has managed to take you by surprise and to pin you to the floor? Something that now does not happen very often. I think the last time was eight months ago while training..."

"Iyani and Iyana, this is Hermione Granger. My best friend for life, and the slightly older sister whom I never had." He said from the position on the ground

Kaia smiled, "My, what a lovely friend she is for you. But can you please get off of Harry now, Hermione. He may be healed fully of the poisons that were injected into him, but his body is still adapting some to the changes from the recuperation process. Even after a year away; that toxin was all but death for him if he had not reached us in time and it had taken some toll already when he had arrived to the clan."

Hermione then squeaked and lept off of him, "Are you alright, Harry?" She asked him hurried

Harry stood, "I'm fine, Hermione and you should just be more careful about this from now on. However, if you decide to jump me next time…warn me a bit beforehand." He smirked at her

Hermione went red in the face as it flamed in embarrassment, "Harold James Potter, you had better start running right now or else!"

Harry groaned after the flight he just went through but then quickly smiled, "See you later. "

He then dashed off towards the gardens as Hermione chased after him in a fit pique amid his laughter and her fuming anger. Tom smiled to this; at least Harry hadn't changed too much while he was gone away. Tanek and Kaia then bid farewell to him as one of his clan had carefully told him that Kira had gone into labor and Kaia needed to situate herself with her in a more secluded area quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I apologize for such a very long wait and the truth is you shouldn't have either. I have had this one done for awhile, but then I got the flu and all I did was eat and sleep like a demon for about a week and half. Then when I was over that; my attentions were diverted with the release of Dragon Age: Inquistion, and then a gain with Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby._

_I may be a writer, but I am also a gamer and sadly; sometimes my muse takes long vacations when it knows it has other things it could be doing than those games when I am not at school, working, sick, or at an appointment of some manner. So, therefore; I utterly apologize for this lack of serious focus. I will try harder to be more focused from now on._

_And on that note, the next chapter is written but is being in the editing phase. So, it should not be too long before another update unless something comes up. Oh, and I was distracted too by a wedding I had to attend to out of town and with no wi-fi there either...ugh!_

_AutumnSiren29_

_PS: For all those pokemon fans out there...if interested; my friend code is 3754-7442-0007_


	19. Chapter 19: Time's Forgiveness

**Chapter 19****:**_ Time's Forgiveness_

After Hermione had not been able to catch Harry though she had come quite close several times just by knowing him and his habits, she had finally given up and resorted to storming off and vowing revenge on him later while he had likely watched her in amusement. Kaia had found their antics amusing, and very much like siblings who were quite close but still had a healthy dosage of fighting or 'play' fighting as she seemed to call it. She wondered if Harry had now also inadvertently given her and Tanek a human daughter as well while she observed them and hurried the preparations to deliver Kira's child.

The thought was appealing somewhat to her; considering the discussions Harry had told her about concerning the girl, and the prospect was exciting to her since she would never truly have children of her own. While it was true they were nearly grown and she would never be able to hold them as infants or to teach them as toddlers, Kaia knew Harry and Tom would eventually settle down after the war…provided they survived it, and Harry was more than ready mentally for a family of his own after not having one for so long.

Hermione though, well…she would have to wait and see what was in store for her because Kaia didn't know her as well and found she needed more time to observe her when around others. Especially considering what Harry wanted to do…

* * *

><p>Harry had barely managed to make it inside of the fortress fine from Hermione's wrath and he had effectively avoided his irate sister until he knew he was safe from her lecturing and cold-shouldering once he had evaded her. He then made his way to the study where Tom was waiting for him.<p>

When he entered the room, he saw the pain he had caused him by staying away so long and without saying anything to them all. Tom's physical form was tired, more so than normally, and he seemed more mellow than compared to before. His emotions were more open to him; which in one way was good, but in others that was dangerous for them both as well.

Aurora's words had sunk into him and gotten him thinking and realizing, but how far did this go and if possible; how long would it be able to last if not for forever?

Tom turned to him and embraced him softly, "You probably know exactly how this feels right now as we both endured the separation. I missed you more than I know how to express to you and I feel like I failed you when you were hurt so badly." He said sadly, "Sometimes I wonder if by how much I have hurt you in the last year or so if I truly deserve you here by me?"

Harry relished the feel of his openness and then forced Tom look at his eyes and he laid a hand to his face, "There was nothing you could have done about the capture, Tom. You weren't there to aid me and you weren't supposed to be either. We weren't expecting it to be a trap by them all though we should have and it showed us how overly confident we were then. Many were hurt in this besides me, and some are dead where I yet live."

"I think there are those who consider my survival a blessing for our side, but also a type of lasting curse because I still live when those others care for do not. It is natural to feel that way, and time will eventually heal the wound, but it will be many months if not years for them to heal from this fully." Harry told him gently

Tom let go and turned from him now, "I missed you so badly, Harry." He whispered, "I remember feeling Aurora's presence flying over to the manor and then having my Inner Circle training their wands to her in the sky amid the storm where you were with her and bound there to you with her innate magic to keep you from falling off her in your unconscious state."

"She spoke to me to stop me from making them fire at her because she had you. When she came down, I ran to her to take you from her and inside with Hermione, but she roared at us and hissed at us both in anger. She told me how ill you were and I saw you passed out on her; tethered to her by her innate magic like I said and you were as pale as death lying there."

"I felt my energy sap out of me when you looked like that and I was feeling broken for not knowing what to do to help you as she flew away while remembering her parting words to us all." He whispered, "Then, as I somewhat expected for your safety; no word comes of you from your caretakers…and with each day that passed by I was beginning to die more inside. Not knowing if you were alive or dead; it was slowly eating me alive."

Tears rolled off his face as Harry listened to this; he then stepped forward and laid a hand shoulder in comfort.

"Then we are blessed that I survived the toxin invented to eradicate me." Harry said as Tom looked at him seriously now, "It was meant to kill you specifically?"

Harry nodded, "I'll explain more when I am able to gather all the materials I wrote down while training. I need to share this with everyone because I am sure Severus is not the one making these 'things' for Albus and I am nearly certain he has no idea Albus has another brewer around him making all these noxious liquids for injection. I overheard him talking with someone else about it before I escaped the castle though his name escapes me at present."

"But Tom, while I was gone…I had time to reflect on some of my actions while I was here before I was captured. I came to realize while living with the clan that while your punishment was necessary to a degree because you had hurt me; I was already hurt badly before and didn't trust so easily. My hurt and mistrust allowed my pride to go too far and I think I may have overdone it some though I can't say that I regret it since it did make you realize eventually what you had done wrong in the first place."

"The irony is that the separation we have endured through this time of anxiousness and wait is that our time alone has allowed both of us to realize our faults in full. Time has a cruel but effective way of ensuring forgiveness when fate demands it." Harry half-smiled in nervousness

"But I cannot lie to you either since you are my only mate I will ever have or be able to have in this life we have together. Being the incubus that I am and in knowing this…my separation was dealt with in the only way it could have been by the clan. While I was there, at first they had not even been sure if I even had a mate. I was still wary of trusting them too much and so many of the ones of mating age were…eager to entice me." Harry told him as his eyes looked to his

The now slightly elder man's ruby-tinted eyes narrowed, "They didn't hurt you, did they? And what exactly did you mean before about they 'tried enticing' you?"

Harry sighed, "That's where I hope you listen and do not explode on me about this. It got to the point some of the bolder females tried to allure me to them with their allure even after they learned I had a mate and that I had no interest in them at all. It didn't work because my bond to you was so strong even for all our disagreements; and though unsealed, the bond was quite strongly tied to you as I said before. They were punished severely for even attempting it."

"However, while recuperating there…my magic grew stronger and had started to cause some chaos for the clan within the area we were located at. It would randomly begin to crackle and spark. This was dangerous to me as well if it went too far and even more so if my emotional side was driven out of focus. The separation was necessary, but my magic had to be handled."

Harry walked out of the embrace and to the study window that Tom watched out of often in his absence as Harry had done from his room when he had been here before the capture. His eyes trailed him and watched as his mate as his body tensed and was feeling uncomfortable.

"The only way to handle the magic was to allow some of them to 'satiate' me and while I protested at first for the longest time; my body was falling apart due to the toxin me despite the training I underwent with my Iyani and the healing measures done to me daily by my Iyana and her apprentice. I never bound myself to any of them as I could not due to our bond, but I had to control my magic and this was the only way how considering I was not usually in control of myself after it let loose."

"I never did want to let them do that with me while I was living there with them all…nor did I think it was right to do when you had no idea. But then again…if I hadn't let them do that to me and vice versa for whatever the omission is worth; my core would have burst and I would have become no more than the demon that all these human wizards see us Incubi and Succubae as before I would have died there. I couldn't allow myself to die, and I wasn't going to just let myself either."

Tom's ruby eyes were soft and gentle as a hand came to meet his which was now again on his face since he had turned to him.

"I can see how this is affecting you and know that I understand you did what needed to be done so you could come home to me. I just wish you had not had to endure this at all in the first place." He said

Harry smiled softly to him, "I know you do, but if I hadn't; we would not have the alliance I forged with my ancestral clan."

Tom smiled now, "True enough. The clan is one of warriors and archers without peers who are also very magically strong oponents as well. Most wizards don't bother learning weaponry anymore, so they will most likely find it harder to combat them this way. Their magic is strong and their skill great. I saw them briefly training while Hermione was chasing you across the courtyard."

Harry then embraced him as he leaned into him, "I want this ordeal to be forgotten as a tragic event and nothing more than this. Yes, I suffered a lot during it; but, I also made a lot of good and positive things happen too for us." He said softly as his green eyes barreled in to his

Tom was captivated by this new and more level version of his mate. His head lowered to Harry's and before he knew what had happened; Harry brought his lips to Tom's and all else was forgotten in the room.

Time seemed to pass so very slowly while they kissed and shared their joy in being back where they should be. After a few moments, Harry let go and Tom smiled.

"You're not angry still at me then?" he asked him

Harry smiled, "No, I'm not. Where are my new rooms here since you've remodeled and upgraded the mansion so much?"

"They are in the same room, just new coloring and décor is all. You know we will have to discuss the events of your capture more thoroughly later on, right? I need to know what they did in order to safeguard against it for you and for the clan." Tom asked him

Harry nodded and turned to leave as Tom sat to write something or another.

"And Tom?" Harry said at the door

He looked up to see Harry smirking at him from over his shoulder with emerald fire in his eyes.

"Visit me tonight, won't you?" he purred at him with a soft lilt

Tom froze in place automatically as his body innately reacted to the purring and lilting tones and his eyes watched as Harry's swaying and sashaying hips were leaving the doorway and it was all he saw as he regained clarity of his focus which was then further lost as his mind wandered off on another lane of thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20: A Family Matter

**Chapter 20:**_ A Family Matter_

After Harry had talked some with his mate and resituated himself in his room while reorganizing everything to his liking because the house elves had completely turned the room upside down in his opinion of order; he decided to go and see exactly what his Iyani wanted. Harry didn't really know what this would be about and honestly whatever it was kind of said it was bad, but he was sure he needed to hear of the news as it was and went anyways.

The walk from the fortress to the woods where they were located had helped him clear his thoughts more to a stable calm and to focus on whatever his father wanted without trying to place judgments and biases on it before he even heard whatever the situation was.

When he arrived, the tents had been set-up and they had their fires going with deer and bear roasting amid the vegetables that were being grilled or salads being made. Harry saw Kira with her new daughter and stopped before her with a gentle smile.

She had gone into labor mere minutes after they had landed and Kaia had needed to see to her immediately after their introductions had been made and she had a chance to escape while Marian, her apprentice, had helped Kira in the meantime.

"Kira." Harry said politely

Kira turned and saw Harry standing there with his less formal armor on; smiling and looking to her daughter with a gentleness many would love to see more often from him.

"Ninyi." She said with respect as she curtsied to him (Nin-yeh; Commander)

"She's beautiful, Kira. I hope that she is well and you are too?" He asked her without even blinking at the curtsies. He had become used to them now.

Kira smiled, "This is my second-born, Harry. The second-child is usually easier than the first unless complications or other circumstances occur. I am fine and Hiro is happy as the day we bonded. I can't be happier than this either, but truly I do feel very happy. I am more durable than a human witch, so I will be fine moving around so soon. Regenerative healing is wonderful thing." She smiled brilliantly

He nodded, "I suppose it would be. What is her name?"

"We decided to call her Vyaska or 'sky-born as her eyes reflect the October blues skies and she harbors elemental wind magic in her." Kira told him, "Would you like to hold her?" (Vie-ask-uh)

Harry smiled brightly now, "If you don't mind?"

Kira shook her head and gently handed Vyaska to him. She showed him how to hold her without risk of dropping her or hurting her while still giving enough comfort and support to the child within his arms and the blanket. Harry smiled as the child then looked to him and giggled some before quieting.

"Her magic is strong, Kira. In time it will be stronger than yours or Hiro's is now, so be watchful as she gets older. Kaia may need to train her to be safe." Harry told her, "I know as her mother that you would do this normally and I don't think Vyaska will need Kaia's hand until she is in adolescence, but just be careful and observant as she grows. I will see to finding her a master to train the wind magic she wields when the time is right. If needed; I will step in and help train her as well since she cannot outmatch me, but she could try." He told her with a playful smile

Kira nodded happily to this and knew her daughter would be in safe hands no matter what if Harry or Kaia had to be there for her magic when she or Hiro couldn't be.

"How is Nolan?" He asked her

She smiled some, "He is good, and seems to like having a new family member. Though he really wants to start training soon. I told him that it wasn't mine or Hiro's decision to allow him to train with the spell-binders. It was yours, and so you had better be getting along before he comes back and sees you or you'll never be at peace." She laughed

Harry smiled again, "He has potential, but he is still quite young for the spell-binders. Tell him he has to wait a few more years and then I will reconsider if his magic is more in control from the last time I tested him, okay?"

Kira nodded, "I will."

* * *

><p>Harry stayed there a few more moments sharing small-talk with Kira and saying hello to Hiro as he came in before handing the Vyaska back to her mother and bid his farewells. He made his way to the tent he had become so familiar to in his time away. When he walked in; Kaia, Tanek, and Hermione were also there.<p>

Harry wondered why Hermione was here at all for this, but remained quiet for now.

Tanek then waved him in and to the table, "Harry, thank you for this. Hermione, can you step outside for a moment and go help Shara out with whatever she is doing? Her son is still tending to the unicorns after their journey because one of them got injured and we were unale to tend the injure mid-way and I think she feels overwhelmed with her duties without his help?" He asked her

Hermione nodded and bowed respectfully before leaving. Once Tanek was sure she was not within their hearing range, he sighed in dismay, "She is like a sponge for knowledge, Harry. Once you give it to her, she takes it all in…but unlike an actual sponge…she doesn't forget it either or let it go."

Harry smiled half-heartedly to this as he knew this was true all too well.

Tanek continued, "Harry, Kaia tells me that you were looking for ways to make Hermione your blood relative for real, but you were not sure how the incubus side of you would react to her blood and this was why you have hesitated in doing this?" he said slowly

Harry was silent and then his brow creased in a frown.

"Yes, I was looking for such a ritual that would allow it and Hermione doesn't know that I was doing it prior to my capture. I wanted to surprise her and perhaps let it be her Yule gift this year if I succeeded in finding one that was doable without too dire a consequence for either party." He said to them slowly

Kaia sat beside Tanek and he nodded tgo this as he continued now to speak to his son on the issue.

"There is only one way this will work, but it is dangerous to your friend and Hermione could die from it at the worst end of the rite. I will not lie to you as it would not solve anything." His father said

"You would do an exchange of blood first during the first full moon of the new month to come at the alter of Aleriyia, and if the offering exchange is then blkeesed by her with her graces; then you two would do the blood bonding ritual of old for adding or removing familial ties. This bond is similar to a mating bond, but different words are used so as to differentiate spousal vows from vows of a sister or a brother tie being formed between two or more people within a family."

"If Aleriyia accepts the first exchange during the full moon like I said, then this only when the bonding can continue to the actual rite being performed directly after it. When and if the blood is accepted from you in her magical core during the words from the rite; then she will become your sister in blood relations."

"If it is accepted, she might end up changing in appearance and becoming a succubus as well. The transition though; this is what troubles Kaia and I about this being done with her. I ahve no doubt she is strong, as you remain her friend, but the transition might kill her if she is not strong enough magically to contain the power that is invoked." Tanek told him

Kaia nodded to this sadly as she spoke now, "If the blood is rejected though; none of these worries are needed as no true reactions will occur and we will all know if that happens. The problem is that Tanek and I believe she is strong enough in her own right to forge these ties with you and the blood will be accepted because the two of you already act as close as siblings to start with."

"Mostly we believe this because you already share a strong bond of being like siblings between the both of you and she is unlike any muggle-born I have met pior to before now. The concern is the changes she undergoes and if she will transition fully or not?"

"If she merely changes, worries are lessened as she probably only will gain more traits of an incubus or a succubus than much else. However, if she should be able to fully change because of your blood...Her body will immediately begin the actions needed. Her blood will feel like it is on fire, and then her core would radiate as the magic in her grows rapidly aqnd tries to stabilize again. This is all while her genetics and aapearance will be change to that of your clan specifically."

"If this occurs; she could die if she is not strong enough to handle it." Kaia said gently to him with a frown of concern at his warring internal emotions

Harry stood up then and he began to pace the length of the tent in worry with a frown. There was a great deal of risk in allowing this for Hermione to become his blood relative for finality. He desperately wanted to say he would allow it no matter the consequence, but could live with it if she died from it?

"Is there no other way to achieve this without the results being so drastic?" He asked them in quiet defeat

Kaia shook her head slowly, "No, there isn't. Your blood would not let it be so as the first Lord Peverell was the one who shared his with Merlin in such a way to make him his adoptive father. The path of what you wish to achieve is already been foretold in how it should be done and it is the same procedure now as it was in the past, so it must stay that way."

Harry sighed, "I understand then. I will consider what you say and give it heavy thoughts of whether the change is worth the risk to my friend. She will have her own opinion in this I am sure, but I have endured enough losses in my life to date to know that I would not want to lose her if I had the chance to avoid the reasoning that caused it."

His parents nodded to this, "We know. This is why we decided to tell you about this." Kaia said

Harry left with his mind amid whirling winds of chaotic thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hermione had not left yet and Harry saw her helping Shara with collecting some supplies from one of the chests.<p>

"Mione, I need to speak with you about something important?" Harry said as he approached her

She looked at him in concern, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "I'm fine, but I…I have something I think you need to hear."

Shara looked between the two; knowing the young lady with her was not his mate but more of a sister and realized this was important.

"Hermione, thank you for helping me with this, but I think we're done as it is. You can go with our ninyi and see what this is all about." Shara told her

The kind-hearted and intellectual girl looked divided as she knew Shara was trying to split the task in order to allow Harry to talk to her, but she didn't want to wait if the matter was that important.

"Bye Shara and tell Ariel thanks for the spare herbs too." She said as she waved

Harry nodded, "And tell Aedan he had better not think he can be late tomorrow either. Even if you just arrived here; I want him up and ready for training as usual. Unicorns or not."

Shara nodded, "I will tell him and Ariel, you two."

* * *

><p>They walked away from the camp and into the forest deeper than they had ever previously been after taking to wandering within it and exploring it when she had arrived there. It reminded them of their older adventures within Hogwarts, and Hermione thought Harry did it because it gave him a sense of normalcy for him. A kind of normal only he could pull off. Mione followed him and knew he would protect her even if she could defend herself, so she had resigned herself to wondering what all this was about.<p>

The walk was quiet with the chirping of a few birds here and there while the flow of the creek rippled by and soothed their anxiety despite the lingering anxiousness of the conversation ahead. Harry then stopped into a clearing and sat down where he closed his eyes and Hermione watched as he did a small prayer to one of the gods or goddesses to his people. He had truly taken his training seriously over the last year, and he had matured greatly.

Sometimes she felt as if she were now the one who was falling behind him with how rapidly he had gained power and knowledge. But she knew there were limits to each being with magical talents, even Harry had his own. She sat across from him and waited patiently for him to finish. Harry felt her nervousness as he said his blessings and knew she had no idea what this was about. He wondered if she would take this in stride or if she would balk at first and then proceeded to lecture him about it before calming down and then listening to him fully.

"Hermione, I brought you here because this discussion is delicate in nature and I don't want the clan to overhear it as the information is sensitive to me somewhat and it does involve you. It may involve the clan later, but it is not guaranteed that it will." He told her, "What I tell you; you cannot repeat unless I say otherwise afterward, understood?"

She nodded seriously now.

Harry sighed as he then looked to the trees for some kind of guidance as he continued on in dismay, "Before I was captured, I had been looking into ways of blood bonding you to me as my sister for real. I didn't succeed in finding much in the library despite its vast resources because all the results were either not the type of bond we wanted to end up with or too gruesome to even contemplate trying."

"But I was determined enough not to give up on the idea. Then I was captured and made very ill by those who took me. I spent a year away from my home training to be what my house was like somewhat in its more primitive form before it migrated and adapted as much as it has over the centuries. The Peverells were intricately woven to human society and so were somewhat the exception to the actual clan even though my family founded it, while the clan was kept in order outside of the Peverell noble housing as a way to protect it."

"Tanek and Kaia wanted to talk to me and I figured it was important, but I didn't know how badly it was or why it was." He told he, "I still want to make you my sister and Kaia knew that from the many times we talked while I learned about their healing processes and about my own regenerative healing abilities. She never told me she knew of a way to do what I intended because of what it would entail and what could possibly happen to you if you agree to it. She must've shared the concern with Tanek because he told me today what could happen."

"I am an incubus, so my blood is different from yours in that it holds great magic from the more feral and demonic part of me inside it. This is not a slight to you, but this demonic taint if you will; it can be a gift or a curse. I have known it to be both already in different amounts while here or away from here. It is said that when Merlin tried to help the first Lord Peverell by blood bonding to him as adoptive his father, that Merlin himself gained no more power because he was already so powerful. Theory says he gained incubus-like traits but did not fully transition to a full incubus."

"Though, the theory is questioned when Merlin had to two great loves in his life. I will hold off on the story-telling though as you know this part. The point is the process is highly toxic to you and potentially dangerous if your magic is strong enough to accept the blood, but not strong enough to overcome it in the transition."

Hermione nodded, "I am happy you want me to be a part of your family, Harry. There is no better reward for me than this currently, but something tells me you're now hesitant to go through with it?"

Harry nodded, "You read me like you do all those books, Hermione. Indeed, I am now not so sure this is wise."

She frowned, "Why? Am I not good enough now?"

He looked to the ground and then to her finally, "It isn't that I don't want you in my family now; or, that you are not good enough to be there because you are good enough for it, Hermione. I am hesitant to allow this because the process could potentially kill you and I would never forgive myself if I allowed you to do this and that is what happened to you."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"How is that possible?" She whispered

"I would exchange my blood with you and yours with me during the first full moon cycle of the next month after doing a special prayer to Aleriyia. Should she grant this prayer and offer, then I chant a few sentences that are similar to a mating bond, but different words meant to bring in new members of the family as siblings or cousins." Harry told her uneasily

"The chanted words hold binding powers and old magic to them. So, they will feel more aware as they are being said. We will begin to feel magic rising around us and such."

"If my tainted blood rejects you; then you will have nothing to fear because no reaction here is a good reaction." Harry told her dryly, "However, if you are accepted from the exchange after the chant is done; the blood will boil like lava under your skin as your magic reacts to the chanted phrases and it could potentially change you as a person."

"It could be as little as a few body changes and slightly heightened senses to as large as a full transition into a succubus yourself with a genetically altered appearance to that of the Potter clan through the rite. If you were to undergo the transition and your body was not strong enough to endure it…you would die." He told her, "Since I am already an Incubus, I would feel the connection seal itself and then feel it dim if you died. It would be a hard thing to overcome."

"I never had to worry about it as it was my blood lineage. This is not to say that some of them never died from the transition due to weakness of some kind during their majority, but I have never had any doubt I wasn't powerful once I returned to the wizarding world; I just more wished I wasn't so at times before and there's a large difference in thinking like this as you know."

"I have lost enough people around me to know that if you consent to this and you die; that it will then be your blood on my hands and it will stain me deeply in knowing what I have personally brought to you. I don't know if this is a risk I want to take, but I cannot decide this for you."

"Had there been any other method to achieve this…I would have taken it and you would have received this as your Yule gift. There are too many risks to ignore here though, and so I wanted you to be aware of what you would face if you consented."

"The other thing is… your parents. Tanek and Kaia would become your parents as your biological ones would be severed from you genetically regardless of appearances. They have a right to know that you want to do this too." He told her

She stood up abruptly and crossed her arms, "My parents don't matter anymore." She said coldly

Harry stared at her, "What happened?"

"They disinherited me because I left the school and followed you. I figured the headmaster told them and they reacted badly. I went to see them while you were gone…they were unforgivable." She told him softly

"They held no charms or compulsions, but they expected me to return to the school and to finish my education properly. To become a proper witch, and not some evil sorceress or something. I tried to explain, but they wouldn't hear of, so I left and I haven't gone back."

Hermione's eyes watered as Harry stood and embraced her gently, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her

"Because you have enough on your plate without me adding me to it; unless it's your dinner plate. You still eat too little even if you are healthy now and not so frail as before." She quirked a watery smile to him as he laughed.

Hermione then dried her eyes, "Harry, I would like nothing more than to be your sister if you will have me as it. I have nothing left for me in my old world now. My parents disinherited me, my only other relatives don't know I'm a witch due to the statue of secrecy."

"I am a witch, but one whose blood is considered worse than dirt to many. I have no family here in this world nor do I have any left from where I came from now." She told him sadly, "But I don't regret this. Don't ever think I would because you are my best friend. The only one I have ever had in my life and you are the younger brother I wished I had years ago."

Harry saw her sadness as he watched in more sadness for his friend. She had given up all she knew because of her friendship and dedication to him. Her family, her formal wizarding education, her chance at a normal wizarding career if the war didn't play out the way they hoped. Was it right for him to withhold this from her now despite his heaviness of anxiety in his heart?

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, if you want to do this; then I will let you. You know what is at stake here and what could happen. But I want to do this rite in the first full moon of December. It would be proper. Considering all you have given up for me…" He told her

Hermione smiled now as tears fell frelly from her eyes and he hugged her as she cried in pain of the hurt her parents had brought to her for their irrational fear of magic they didn't understand. Harry wasn't sure her parents knew how badly they hurt her, nor did he ever think they would…but to disown her completely? He felt her sorrow for the first time since he had come back and her tears that fell were like drops of poison coming out of her.

It was amid her tears that the hair on his neck stood and he tensed.

"Harry?" Hermione asked him

"Quiet Hermione. We are not alone here anymore." He said softly

Hermione tensed and quieted as her ears now listened intently for out of place sounds.

Harry then let go of her and sat her down behind him, "Whoever you are, come out of there now? I won't ask twice, and there won't be a pretty scene if you don't move from wherever you are trying to vainly hide from us."

Harry's nose picked up the scent he had not thought to smell ever again.

"Ron?" He asked him uncertainly, "What in the name of Merlin are you doing here, and for that matter, how in the name of the nine pits of hell did you manage to get here?" He asked

Ron looked at Harry and blinked as if he had no idea who he was now and then to Hermione and frowned, "What? No hello or how are you?" He asked scathingly to her as he ignored Harry for the time being

Hermione snorted in disgust, "No. Not since you abandoned me in the castle for all the others who were like wolves with Harry not being there to keep them in line from the sheep they had been when he was around to safeguard me. Even if I didn't always need it."

Ron balked, "Hermione, that isn't Harry. He's too different looking? Have you lost your marbles or something?" He asked

Harry watched the by-play with keen interest since Ron didn't believe he was himself due to his new and more healthy appearance as Hermione stood now in firm resolve and anger towards their former friend, "And how would you know what Harry looks like now, Ronald Weasley? Technically, to the world he's been missing for over a year now and some think he's dead for good?" She asked in an equally scathing tone

Ron's face darkened now, "Hermione, please don't talk like that and come back to the castle."

Hermione glared at him more, "Why? When all you do now is ignore me and the others allow the other houses to bully me again?"

Harry's eyes flashed angrily to this and Hermione smirked as she saw Ron had noticed the look too and knew Harry was who he appeared to be.

"You let Hermione become bullied again, Ron?" Harry hissed now at him as his fist decked his face and his jaw cracked but did not break completely.

Ron didn't know what to think now as he was frozen with fear and stuck in place.

"Oh he did more than just allow it, Harry." Hermione smirked in glee, "Sometimes he was even in on it. I can tell you some of his most dirty little secrets from when I was there like that. I bet his mother would die if she knew some of them too?"

Harry looked to her with a nasty smile and then smirk, "Well, I think we have come to an agreement?" he asked her

She nodded ecstatically.

Harry turned to him and held out his palm, "Obligandi funibus."

Dense ropes shot from his palms and bound Ron together as he stared at Harry now and the power he wielded.

"You have changed." He said

Harry snorted, "Happens when Albus Dumbledore tries to kill you amid your muggle summer residence for being something he deems not worth living anymore."

Ron's only retort was silence to this. Harry then did away with his glamour and his armor was in full view with his clans markings on his skin. Ron stared hard at the changes and gave no true indications that he knew what they meant, but he also said nothing to them if he did know what they were as he then saw Hermione hug him with warmth and he smiled to her as they shared a secret between them.

Ron's jealousy over Hermione now was getting apparent since Harry had changed so much and he did see it. It wasn't hard to tell his former friend had grown stronger in his absence of their world. While not hugely muscled; he had abs that most school girls would drool over to touch and a body they would love to hug and call theirs. His power practically crackled around him and the rehead was keenly aware his friend was quite dangerous now just by the feeling of it. Harry could smell the jealousy coming off of him in droves and he smirked at this as he whispered to Hermione about it into her ear and she smirked too.

Hermione smirked then as she stood up and stormed over angrily at Ron, "What's wrong Ron? Don't like that I have a nice handsome younger brother to protect me if I want now again? Or did you think he was more than just my brother and you didn't like Harry touching me or seeming so very close to me?" She leered at him now as she walked to him with anger and confidence

Harry stood there with a maliciously amused expression to her demeanor and he was beginning to see a sister who might very well fully become a succubus if this new side of her stayed. He watched the interactions though; just in case Ron dared to lash out at her.

Hermione stood over him with a leering smile and the began to circle him in a predatory way like a vulture, "Does my attention being on someone other than you upset you? Hurt you? Make you insane with jealousy? Does my closeness to Harry bother you because I am so very close to him still as I once was before while you are now no more than fragile memories of a time long past?"

Ron was now lying on the ground with Hermione standiong over him. His excitement was clearly evident to them both, though they said nothing of it as she smirked to him now with a nasty smile.

"You wanted me to be with once upon a time and I was almost ready to allow it. Then Harry was nearly murdered in his own home by our esteemed headmaster and left so he could survive as any would do. He was gone and I was alone all while you knew that. You tried to take Harry's place as the leader of Gryffindor House; but you know what Ronald?" She purred at him nastily

Her hands wandered his chest through the ropes as she then appeared to think while Harry watched in amusement and malicious glee for the torment Hermione was laying into Ron after years of his bullying to her. Even if at times it had been unintentional on his part.

"The truth of the matter is that you will never equal Harry and his power. He lead us because those there believed in him and they believed in his leadership of us. He was a voice to listen to and one we all acknowledged in respect; except for you. You respect his past accomplishments, but not him as a person. We allowed him to lead our house because it was he who managed it with peaceful and non-violent means."

"However, you let the others bully me. You began tormenting the other houses about 'if Harry was here' commentary and this lead more away from you. You will never win me back and you will never have me at your side. Not after you had forsaken Harry to the headmaster and allowed me to be bullied again. Even some of the Slytherins left the school when Harry disappeared."

"You know Ron, usually if a guy tends to like a girl…they don't allow her to be teased and bullied by others. They also don't tend to join in on the torment, unless that's their way of saying 'I like you.' But I know this is not your thing, so it a wonder why you allowed it if you liked me as much as you claimed you do." Hermione told him sweetly

Her hands had wandered to where his crotch was and thumbing his hard on. He was aroused to her touches and stimulation so much his eyes rolled to the back of his head and was panting hard. Even among such dangerous companions, but Harry doubted her words helped him any to think and only more further played into his baser nature of the desires he harbored.

Hermione smiled nastily again as he continued to pant before her and to start thrusting into her hand, "Oh poor baby! It looks like you are much too pleased with me to be of much help to us any longer." Hermione said to the red-head as he then screamed in agony and pleasure when her nails bit into his manhood and broke the skin as he began to bleed there.

Ron panted as Hermione smiled maliciously, "I think I will enjoy tormenting you some more once we get home." She said, "Maybe Draco will too? And maybe he will even want to do it with me? Who knows?"

Harry smirked, "You my dear sister, have been spending one too many days with Bella of late."

Hermione smirked too now as Ron paled to this, "Well, she is very creative and interesting."

He nodded as he stood beside her and then whistled loudly. In moments, Aurora stood before them and roared at them in greeting.

"Lord Gryffindor, you summoned me?" She bowed

Harry smirked as Ron paled to the title she called Harry, "Yes. We have a trespasser on the grounds within the wards here with us. I need you to take us to the fortress immediately so I can warn the others that we need to relocate our fortress with the magic we used in them for emergency transportation. I also need to get back for other reasons too."

Hermione smirked, "Meaning you and the other one have made up finally?"

He glared at her, "If you must know; yes we have, but that is none of your business."

Ron watched this with interest. Harry wasn't dating Hermione, and he had another significant other. He wondered who it was and oddly wondered if he'd ever see them at all. Information could be gained for the order if he was careful enough. Little did he know, Harry had already tapped into these thoughts and hid his snarl behind his mask.

No one threatened Tom or their side and got away with it.

Aurora bowed and lowered her frame while Ron's mind was going into shock that this dragon was sentient and Harry communed with her as if she was equal to him. Harry put Ron in between himself and Hermione with her being in the rear as so not further antagonize Ron, but much to Hermione's glee of this since she could further torment him with touches at intervals. When they landed Hermione went to inform Tom of the new development while Harry dragged Ron into the stronghold and then into the dungeons. Ron saw for the first time the evils of this life and how different he had thought it to be from what it was.

He was pale and sick looking. Harry snorted, "You had no idea how easy you had your life before now, did you Ron? You thought it was grand to be my friend and wanted a piece of my fame and money, which I would have traded it all for once upon a time just to have my family back. Well Ron, my fame came with a very heavy price tag, so I guess that's why lady fate made my ancestors so successful in life. They knew I would one day need the money. It cost me my family and had a man who used to hunt me down after my blood."

"Remember that next time you try to be hero, would you? Oh wait, that's only going to be possible if there is to be a next time for you?" He smirked as Ron paled more and was magically hung into the chains of the cell; naked and up off the ground by his wrists.

"Now you know what I went through in the deepest part of the dungeons within Hogwarts herself and worse in other places. Doesn't pay to be me for a while, does it?" he asked as he turned to walk away while Ron began to throw up in nausea.


	21. Chapter 21: Interrogation

**Chapter 21:** _Interrogation_

"Are you sure we need to use the emergency transport mode for the wards so soon. This design hasn't been fully tested yet and we're not sure if we can even make it work correctly; let alone if it will even work at all?" Tom asked uneasily

Harry glared at him, "Ron was already somehow inside these wards as it is. This means they found us and have the coordinates of the fortress to some degree if Rom told someone he was leaving or if he had something someone else charmed to lead him to Hermione; either that, or we have a leak among us again. I doubt we have a leak now as I took care of that problem ages ago and none of them left would dare to try me as they did before, so the option that remains is that they found our coordinates somehow, so yes we need to use it?"

Tom sighed, "Very well. I will have Augustus begin the fortress's lock-down and have the transport procedure started. I want you and Hermione to go and get the tribes from the outside and move them inside the manor since I will inform Augustus he is not to actually lock-down the fortress fully until everyone is in here and safely harbored for the move."

Harry smiled and walked to him before he kissed his cheek, "Thank you for this. I would not be able to bear it if something happened to the clan or anyone else while here due to them hunting me as they are. If the Order wants me that badly from now on; they must fight me for it and they must openly admit that it was they who pushed me to this."

Tom held his hands in his, "Just be careful outside and tell them to leave their belongings there. They will transport with the house too through the ward design we created if this works as we believe it will. If it doesn't, then they will need to gather new provisions and we will provide other things for them all as well."

Harry eyed him, "I will be careful, and what do you intend to do about Ronald once we have moved?"

Tom smirked, "I was intending to treat him like a luxurious prisoner of state. He will be occupying the dungeons until after the rite you and Hermione will do next month and be treated with the every luxury common prisoners have within a dark lord's dungeons. That means he has very little luxuries to obtain here. I have every confidence she will fully transition due to her personality and her bond with you as a sister, and when she does; I would pay to see what Ron would do if both you and her went down there with me together."

Harry's eyes now gleamed at that prospect as his lips pursed in a devious smirk, "Oh, but I do love how you think. I do hope that while we wait for this that Hermione and I will be able to torment him as much as we want. Draco too; considering how much he loathes Ron." He purred as he then sat atop the desk with a leer to his voice

Tom smiled, "I do try, you know? And of course you three can torment him since you and Hermione will be interrogating him to see if he yields any useful information. Knowing Albus as I do, it is unlikely he has imparted any words of worth to him...but you never know and I will not risk it and those words being a danger to us all. "

"You're still going to see me tonight, aren't you?" Harry asked him cautiously now

Tom nodded, "Of course I will. This is provided that we are all not disintegrated from raw magic earlier than expected because of the emergency transport backfiring on us all."

Harry smiled and left the study as Tom watched him leave with a smile.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Harry quickly moved about from camp to camp warning them and having them all move into the fortress for safety. The clans, packs, and tribes were uncomfortable with being there but they all did as they were asked anyways. The young incubus lord had reassured them if the transport worked that they would return to their outdoor camps within a matter of minutes to at most an hour. That seemed to ease some of their minds, but no one asked what would have happened if the transport didn't work.<p>

Hermione thought that was a gift in itself because if they had to answer that; she suspected they would not have moved there so readily.

Harry also hadn't realized exactly how large the army had grown within his absence. Due to the alliance with certain tribes and clans; the army had enlarged quite a bit as those initial alliances had opened up others to them and Tom had takenm them as they came while he recuperated. Many came and sought shelter with him in return for their loyalty because the Ministry had begun hunting them all again while looking for him as the Oder did at the same time.

He was eager to open up a chance to personally meet with these other clans to negotiate terms of sharing magical knowledge between them all if possible. The more knowledge all of them had; the safer and better prepared they would all be.

Once everyone had been moved into the fortress; Harry had made Hermione go and tell Tom that they were ready and everything was all clear to begin the full lock-down. He then went to help Augustus with the ward transport sphere that they had created together.

When Harry entered the room with the sphere, it appeared Augustus was going spare.

"Augustus what's the matter?" Harry asked

He turned and saw Harry and paled. If Harry was here when…his lord would never forgive him.

"Lord Gryffindfor; please leave at once. The sphere is over-charged with raw energy as it is and it is going to blow soon." He told him

Harry's face remained neutral as he then directly disobeyed the request and walked to the sphere. Augustus turned to see him there and then looked sick as Harry raised a hand to the orb to feel of the magic within it. His eyes closed as Tom came in the room and looked pale, "Harry, get away from there, please?"

He ignored him, "The energy isn't unstable at all actually; it is just not enough to catalyze the wards. The erratic movements are to tell us the energy isn't enough. I figured as much when I saw how it was designed yesterday when we finished it." He said

"I am going to fuel the sphere with my magic to boost it and get the wards to react to the sphere. When it does, Tom you need to go and do the chanting for the spells involved while I stay and monitor the magic here." He told him calmly

Tom nodded, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, "Elves have long since had artifacts like these for use when convenient or they have had to move whole communities from hunters and assaassins bent on ridding them. The set-up is similar and the mechanics vary some. But overall, they are relatively the same. Ours is just newer and more prototype because this is magic that is considered experimental to human wizardry while it isn't to elves or veela societies."

Harry then turned to the orb and placed his palms to the top of the glass ball. He then drew on his core and summoned a slow and steady stream of his internal magic to the front. Augustus watched in awe of this boy as he held control over something few precious wizards were able to do. His body had a white glow around it and his hair had whipped up and blew when the magic in the orb began to increase and winds were being summoned.

Tom watched his mate in fierce pride for his knowledge and achievements in this. He could not have asked for a better mate than Harry right now. Then he felt the runic wards react and he hastily left .

In the many rooms of the mansion, the tribes of all the magical races felt the shift in energy as it surged forth and began to keep growing. There were whispers of how powerful Harry was and maybe they finally had sided with the right cause to fight with.

Aedan smiled to himself, "Harry, you have no idea what an impression you've just made on all of us.

* * *

><p>Tom reached the main hallways of the grand staircase and then wove his wand in an intricate triangular pattern when the runes of the room glowed to life. He then place the barrier circle and the summoning runes to it before he cleared his mind and focused solely on the enchantment for the transport itself.<p>

"Numina caeli et terrae; Denuntiamus autem vobis in auxilium mihi." He called (Powers of the air and of the earth; I summon you to aid me)

Magic then swept up around the room and Tom grit his teeth to the power behind it as he remained focused.

"Potestatis aeris, ut in periculo et necessitate pendentes, refúgium nostrum et nos alibi in auras." He called again, "Virtus in terris; qui vos permitteretis tecta et benignitatem nobis exaudi nos in tempore necessitatis. Defendamur a nobis: Qui cum Patre et custodies nos a nocentibus. Opus aere nos liberat, recondere." He chanted as the power was quickly rising in the room and surrounding the manor home

(Power of the air, we are in danger, and need you to lift us and to ferry us on your winds elsewhere. Power of the earth; you who allow us shelter and provide us our bounty, heed us in our time of need. Shelter us from harm and protect us from those who trespass upon us. Work with the air to set us free and to hide us again.)

"Spiritus umbram fortitudine tua indigent. Dirige nos; ut iter nobis viam rectam nobis scindendum inter corrupti lux mundi discrimina." Tom called finally (Spirits of shadow, your followers are in need of your strength. Guide us; show us the way as we carve a new path for ourselves amid this world of corrupt light and discrimination.)

The white raw energy then turned to a deep purple edged with black and silver. The runes that once glowed white now glowed with a sapphire tone and the energy to transport them had Tom frozen amid the circle barrier. His body was being drained of magic power to send them somewhere safe.

Harry had finally come to check on him as the orb stabilized and he sat just outside the barrier and kept watch over Tom's body in the stasis he was now inside of that drained his power. Harry knew Tom had accepted that he was only one who could fuel this since he owned the home, but Harry still worried over how much magic it would take and protested he be there alone. Tom had finally given in and allowed him to come and keep watch after he was sure the sphere was stable.

Twenty minutes passed before the magic began to settle and slow. Tom became aware he was no longer in stasis and breathed heavily as his knees hit the floor in exhaustion. Harry then stood and walked to him. He lifted him to his shoulders and carried him out of the hall to his rooms to rest.

They passed no one in the halls and he guessed they were waiting for word they could move. Harry went into Tom's room and laid him down.

"Thank you, my little incubus." He smiled softly to Harry

Harry's emerald eyes were soft now too, "Just relax now and rest. I will check on you later, but right now I need some answers from Ron about how he found me and Hermione to begin with. he should not have been able to find us or even be able to breach the wards even if he had accidentally stumbled on them. He may be graduated now, but Ron was never the smartest cookie when it came to logic unless it involved chess."

Tom nodded, "I will rest, but I will be fine in a matter of hours. I will still see you tonight."

Harry smiled to this, "I am sure you will."

Tom watched as his hips swayed on his way out. Almost as if he was trying to tempt him into following. Not that he could right now…

* * *

><p>Harry stormed into the dungeons and all who resided there shied away from the malign feel of the energy. His magic cracked with anger and his temper was not good. All those who passed him in the halls had not said a word and wondered what had happened to make him so irate but did not dare try to stop him wherever he was headed.<p>

As he reached the cell, Ron shuddered in fear but hid it somewhat.

"Alright Ron." Harry said to him, "I am giving you one chance to answer me with the truth of your own free will."

Ron eyed him warily.

"How did you find me and Hermione?" Harry asked him

Ron thought this over and found no harm in telling him as it would not expose anything too important.

"Hermione had become scatterbrained after you disappeared and sometimes was forgetful. She asked Albus to place a charm on her books to allow her to remember where they were. He had become increasingly wary of her and her intentions, so he also place tracking charms to the books that linked him to knowing where she was too. I borrowed one of these books before she vanished and still had it. It wasn't hard to figure out how to follow it and since it was linked to her; the wards likely allowed me through thinking it was her wishes that I did." He said

Harry eyed him now with scrutiny, "Why did you wish to find her anyway? Knowing she was likely in enemy territory; you could have been killed on spot had I any of my guard with me or if any one of the magical races found you first? You had no idea idea if she was captured or if she was here of her own free will. So why?" he asked

"Because despite the bad things I allowed to happen to her, I do still love her." Ron said quietly, "I never meant for it to go that far."

Harry's eyes flashed and he snarled, "Liar. You don't love her anymore, and I doubt you truly ever did. You merely wanted her because she was smarter than you and thought you could use her as an easy way out. What do you really want Ron?"

Ron glared now, "I want her away from you and all these corrupted people you now call your side. She doesn't even belong here with her blood as it is, and it is of no wonder that you protect her because of it. They would all eat her alive if not for you."

Harry smirked at him now most maliciously, "How little you know, Ronald. Hermione is just as accepted as I am here, and she earned that acceptance after she dueled Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Augustus Rookwood on her own and she won on her own too. She leads the scouting core now."

Ron paled, "Why? Why did she leave to follow you? I don't understand…"

"Because I treated her as if she were a human being and not some drone who was only interested in learning and had no emotions. I treated her like family when you treated like that if you had to, but then turned around and treated her like she was a non-entity." Harry retorted scathingly, "Hermione is uniquely gifted at research and she has been since she was a young girl; an ability we often took advantage of but I never did so without showing her how grateful I was for it."

"Then when Albus attacked me; you turned a blind eye to me and called me attention-seeking. hermione told me of how you acted in my stead and of how you betrayed me and what I stood for there. Wanna know something, Ron?" Harry said as he entered the cell and stood directly in front of him with a cold look

"When Albus attacked me last summer, I nearly died that night. I was hurt beyond recognition and Tom gave me sanctuary to heal. He had to knock me out to allow the healer to even work on me, as I didn't trust them in my anxiety. The Order was given orders to assassinate me if they found me and the ministry had orders to capture me alive and interrogate me if possible. I would have been in Azkaban then without ever having done something wrong. I cannot now say I am totally inncent, but whatever I have done...it has been to survive."

"It doesn't justify what I have done, but it was necessary on my behalf." he said with hissing ice

"Albus would have seen me buried in the cold ground with my parents if not for Tom and his side. I know that it seems sick to side with a man who took everything from me, but what if the said man had been led there by something else; someone else. That, and they were lead there on purpose?" Harry asked as his eyes glinted at Ron

Ron's blue orbs seemed confused, "I don't get it."

"The prophecy Ron. I already completed it when I defeated Tom as an infant, so I never should have had to endure all this crap our world thought was okay to burden me with. Then I find out the prophecy I knew was a fake created by Albus specifically to eliminate me and my family along with Tom at the same time. He wanted Tom's power, but Tom was far too strong for him to beat alone."

"So he chose me to do his dirty work and then decided to steal both of our powers when we had destroyed each other." Harry told him snidely as Ron's eyes widened

"That's not possible, Harry. Albus has done things that are not so light I am sure, but I seriously don't think he would do that." Ron frowned

Harry snarled in rage at him, "You have no idea what that monster is capable of."

Harry rolled up his sleeve to his right arm and showed Ron the gruesome scar there. Ron paled and looked very sick now.

"That is the mark left on me by Albus's poison he injected into my body created to eradicate me." Harry said icily, "I have another scar at the base of my spine where he attacked me during the summer a year ago."

"I will leave now and let you think on what I have said and shown you since I have what I came for."

* * *

><p>Three hours later as it was approaching dinner time, Hermione had removed all the trackers from her books as Harry had warned her of them and the immediate need to remove them so they were safe again. Who knew how long though it would last even without the tracking charms there?<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Rewards for Patience

**Warning:**_** This chapter contains a very heavy lemon scene and slash scene. Meaning it is boyxboy and quite graphic. Readers who oppose this shoulder turn back the page now and either choose another work to read or not read this at all and wait for the next chapter to be released. Discretion is highly advised to all who venture to read this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 22:<strong> _Rewards for Patience_

With the transport having been a full success, the magical races were then left with Harry and Tom to tell of what exactly had occurred and why they so hastily had been moved indoors. With the explanation of how he and Hermione had gone off for a private chat between friends; and how an intruder they once called friend had trespassed on the grounds; the tribes had understood the necessity of the actions. If Albus found them they would have been unprepared for an onslaught and so they were moved to safeguard them and to protect their homes.

Harry explained how he and Augustus had developed a ward sphere and installed it into a room within the home. Similar to the elves of old, this sphere was directly connected to the wards and could provide numerous functions to them besides safety. However, they had engaged the emergency transport so it would be awhile before they could use it again.

Tom told of how the sphere ran on raw magic and then connected the magic to specific runes within the mansion. Once enough power was poured into the runes through his summoning barrier and protective barrier; he was then drained of some of his magic to actually move their whereabouts. The fortress was now in nearly the same place as before, except they were not. There had been a shift in space with the magical enery flow; and they were now inside it and perpetually invisible unless someone stumbled upon them somehow with enough force to break the barrier.

The barrier would let them see it so when they went out for raids of missions; they could find it when returning. But to outsiders; there was nothing there except land.

The clans had been astonished by the reveal of such old magic being reborn and modified for actual use in society. The drow had looked particularly keen on the methods of use and how they could modify them and implement them. Soon enough everyone returned to their rightful homes outside and were astonished at the level of power it must have taken to even achieve what those two had. They hadn't even looked worn...

The day wore on and soon night fell and all was calm again.

* * *

><p>After dinner had passed by them, Tom went to the study to do some last-minute papers that had come to immediate priority for him while Harry had made himself scarce to the rest of the group for the evening. Hermione wondered what her soon-to-be real brother was up to by disappearing like this, but she wasn't in the mood to pry at him or to snoop on him.<p>

Draco seemed more sedate now after he came back versus the more angry and volatile version of himself while he had been captured and she thought maybe it was because they had finally settled differences and were friends now. Of course, she really had no idea why he reacted so badly at first and this was just guess. Draco had already told her Harry had been around the block here with as many as four to six people having graced his accompaniment in the more intimate ways. He even said it may have been more since he truly didn't know how many people Harry had slept with since he arrived here.

She sighed; it could have been worse she supposed, but she noted while he had outed that Severus had been one of those six or more companions…he had not said that he had been one? Had he and wished to keep his privacy so she just didn't know?

Whatever was up with both Draco and her surrogate brother; it wasn't really bad feeling…so she decided to read some before turning it to lights out mode.

* * *

><p>Tom was now heading to Harry's room to see what he wanted. His mate said he had something to share with him and that it might be important for him to know in the future in case it should affect him aversely. Tom was hoping Harry would budge some more and be willing to allow more interactions between them. While he had forgiven him of his earlier transgressions; Harry had still been reluctant to engage further in intimacy than he already had before he was captured. Tom wondered if something had happened that he didn't remember, but innately caused him to shy away now.<p>

Tom's fist clenched as he walked; if Albus and that Darion Westwood man had hurt him like that…there was going to be hell for them to pay. As he reached the door, he sighed softly and forced himself to calm down. It would not do to have entered like that.

He reached up and knocked to the door in case Harry was working on his new project.

"Come in." Harry called softly with a lilt

Tom wondered at that as he shivered in the beginnings of desire. Sometimes the boy's voice was like sin to his ears. He then opened the door and stepped in the room. Harry was sitting in his chair by the fire and curled with a book on some form of magic or another and of course, was completely naked due to his comfort of being in his own home.

Internally, Tom actually liked the thought that Harry considered his mansion as his home.

"You wished to see me, Harry?" He asked

The raven-haired young man nodded with a gentle smile as his eyes seemed to question whatever he was thinking about.

"Please sit. This will take some time for me to tell you." He said

Tom sat down across from him and worried on whatever this was truly about. Harry normally didn't beat things around the bush like this, so his nervousness set him at edge.

"When I was captured, I told you I was held in the lowest part of the Hogwarts dungeons and that was true. I told you a man named Darion had created an elixir to target my incubus blood and cleanse it of the demonic or creature taint it had. That was also true."

Harry then looked to the fire and his eyes seemed faraway and distant now, "Before I left here and was forcibly captured by the Order, we were not on good terms and I took your punishment too far. I was, for lack of better words, unafraid of sexual activity amid those here regardless if they knew who I was or not. I did in some ways flaunt it with how I went on with the punishment, but it was never to make you feel as though I rejected you."

"But during the capture and the prolonged imprisonment I endured; there are places in which my memories don't match what I see from this time." Harry told him, "And my behavior; while mellowed by my ills and recuperation; it has changed drastically as well in some ways."

Tom watched as he listened to Harry intently. His gut was clenching and his anger at Albus was rising further again to whatever had happened to his mate in their hands to cause this unease in him.

"I think something happened to me there that I can't remember. I don't know what it is, and I am unsure if I do want to know about it. Whatever it is though that is unable to be seen...it has made me more keenly aware and cautious of the people around me and not so eager to just throw myself at someone like I did while here as you were being punished for the lack of care towards me and my well-being you had displayed."

He stood then and walked a bit and stopped, "You have noticed probably some of this change. How while still the same in many ways; I am not as overtly affectionate any longer to just anyone, and even those I consider close to me are yet still kept at a slightly longer distance than before. You are my mate and as such Tom, I do hope you intend to treat me as you should from now on."

"I have been hurt one too many times already in my life. I am now eighteen years old and I will live an unnaturally long life due to being an incubus. I have many years left to live beside of you. Given that I am allowed to live them as I should." Harry said gently as his eyes met his in question

Tom was silent for a moment and then he opened his mouth to say something, but then it snapped shut because he felt at a loss for words now. He sighed in frustration to his emotional state and being so emotionally detached that he could express himself the way he wanted.

Harry watched him as he tried to find something to say to the statement he made. His emotions were clearly in turmoil over it and not knowing how to respond to such scenes with the correct replies. He held his silence though and waited to see if his mate found words to express, even if he already could see what he meant in his eyes and body language.

Tom then decided he had better say something otherwise Harry may think he did not care for him at all.

"Harry, I-I honestly don't know what to say to comfort you and I don't know how to respond to things like this as I should due to my upbringing. Before I regained my sanity after the display at the end of the tournament…I knew something between us felt off. Then after I had regained my mental state; I knew for certain something with our bond was not right. It took weeks for me to figure it out, and when I had; I had been shocked before this flood of memories entered my mind from my late school years and how Albus betrayed me to cause the start of the war." He said slowly

"But I never dreamed it would be like this or that what has occurred would have in this manner."

"I still feel like I can never apologize enough for hiding myself from you. I did what I thought was best to not overwhelm you too much at once because I was certain if you knew; you would have pushed me away as many people have done time and agin in my life. I did not think your senses were as developed as they obviously were then, and I regret that I didn't even consider it when replaying some of the discussions we had in this time."

"I won't deny that even then I wanted to hold you and to never let you go ever again. That to feel your emotions when you were others didn't drive me insane with lust, anger, and jealousy; because it most certainly did and I wanted to find you and rip you away from them all. I felt the pleasure you did when you were with Draco or Severus amid your time before capture. I felt it when you were with Chris even before you arrived here, but I didn't know what I should do about it."

"Then you were angry and had every right to be though I do agree you went overboard somewhat. Considering I didn't totally understand what I did that was wrong at first, and then with each puzzle piece I gained to the full scene; five more were added to the draw pile of pieces that needed to be added. I was increasingly becoming weary and confused over the matter."

"There are times when you just have walk around near me and all I want to do is touch you." He said softly to him, "But I won't force you into something you don't want with me until you're ready to want it. Draco's last thoughts in his last time with you made me realize finally what the severity of the issue was and why you had done what you thought was appropriate. "

" Then after we barely reconciled, your capture took its toll on us both in many different ways since we were separated from the other and if what you say is true; then I understand why you have distanced yourself."

Tom went silent as his gaze was directed to the floor and full of pain. Pain that to Harry; looked like that of rejection from him when it wasn't.

Harry seemed to be more at ease now and walked to him. He drew his face to his and smiled. Tom's breath caught as those eyes seemed to look deep into him and at his soul. His thumb caressed his cheek as Harry's cheeks were now wet in tears of happiness.

"You honestly don't know how truly happy you've made me this last year, do you? Despite our arguments and our strained bond, I have felt happy and safe here versus wherever I should be now and I do not intend to leave here unless…unless you want me to go?" he asked as he then sat in his lap comfortably.

Tom was at a loss again for words as his arms wrapped around him in comfort, "I don't want you to leave me. Not ever again; if it can be helped."

Harry wiped his eyes as his face darkened, "Two years ago, I began training for the prophecy after I learned it in full. This was after Sirius had just died and after my godfather had been secretly teaching me my familial history and of the principles of the dark arts for the last year as well. They tried to keep the prophecy from me in order to keep me from going to the department of mysteries altogether in questions that were dangerous to harbor. But, I had been dreaming of a long hallway and a door with fractured light coming from underneath it. This door led to the Hall of Prophecy."

"After Sirius died, I grew angry at the world for what it had taken from me. I treated Hermione worse then I should have and Ron all but ignored me in fear of my temper. This may be why he chose to abandon me altogether as it is. The school was afraid of me because of this unholy fury and the power I had to back it up with when I chanted any magic I chose to direct at someone or something."

"Half-way through my seventh year, I was pulled out of ordinary classes. I never told Hermione why I had been pulled, but she does know I obtained Newts because of it and she knows why now. The scores of my Newts are on file, but are not considered valid yet. It was after this that I was being trained further. Ron resented it and hated I was receiving this training without them. Even if the training would have eaten him alive and caused him to realize just how much danger I was truly in; in the outside world supposedly because of you. He was also jealous of the power I could handle and how Hermione was always smiling as she watched me train when they visited."

"He and Hermione watched I as easily went from basic wards to higher wards such as those that fight renegade spells and protects from elements. They watched as I easiyl mastered two branches of elemental magic when they did not have the capability to learn any of them. It was a time where I saw how shallow my best friend was and died inside because I knew we were falling apart because of this."

"Ron denied it as did Hermione originally, but I knew Albus was trying to turn me in to a human killing machine for all who opposed the light and his ideals. Ideals that I also did not wish to fully adhere to. And, he nearly succeeded if I hadn't had something occur to me that forced me to change some of things I viewed and allowed me to break free of the mold I had been set into for all these years."

"When you came to me and shared your knowledge with me; it was as if a great weight that had pinned me near to the ground had suddenly vanished and I was free to stand again and to walk among those I cared for if they would allow it. You gave me my real life back, Tom." He said softly as he reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Tom was happy to know he had affected his life in some way that wasn't all negative as he kissed him back.

The kiss that started out being sweet and gentle soon turned more passionate and erratic. Harry moaned to his mouth as Tom took advantage of it and stuck his tongue inside. Sadly, for him Harry won the dominance duel, but in a way that was to be expected.

It was when Tom shifted his body that Harry felt his arousal and purred in delight of the sensation.

Harry let go and breathed to his ear, "Looks like someone is eager to play tonight. They came to me and were already so hard."

His rear then bucked backwards to Tom's groin as the slightly older wizard groaned in need. Harry then licked the shell of his ear and gently blew warm breath against it, "My, we are so very aroused Tom? What has made you so eager to play tonight, hmm?" Harry asked him in quiet tones filled with desire

The answer was another buck of hips to his rear and a groan of frustration.

Harry then growled lightly, "Uh uh, I don't think so mister. You want to play tonight? Then you will play my way." He said with a leer

Tom was then apparated into the bedroom with his back to the door and Harry's naked frame all over his while his hands ran the length of his body and made his flesh flame up in want as his cock jutted out and pressed against the trouser so they were clearly showing his desire while it twitched in eagerness to the feel of the skin against him.

Harry eyed the trousers like they were a distraction to him before they were gone suddenly and Tom's eyes widened in lust as he hissed to the pleasure of cool air against his heated skin when Harry hunkered himself to the floor where his face met the straining head. He stuck his face to the hair at his lower regions and sniffed before nuzzling gently. He breathed in the scent of his mate and his arousal before his hand then reached up and gripped the shaft with tenderness and he thumbed it up and down.

Tom didn't know what was better right now as his eyes dilated and rolled in the back of his skull. That Harry had actually initiated their intimacy together or that his body was so enflamed he felt like he would burst from the touches his mate was showering him with now.

"You are so very hard for me Tom? So very wanting and needing of my touch." Harry said in soft lilt, "How badly do you want me, Tom?" he whispered

"How badly do you want to take me? To make me yours forever?" he asked him

Tom's erection certainly agreed to the words as it twitched in his hand with anticipation.

"How badly do want this cock to feel my walls and to know you are the only one who has ever felt them?" He asked him in dripping sexual purr

Tom's mind was being blown by touches, sensations, and now Harry's words.

"Fuck Harry. I want you so bad it practically hurts to stand here like this. I want to fuck you Harry and I want to touch you where you never have been before. I want to split you like no one has and to own you as you own me." Tom answered in a pant as his ruby eyes dilated with a cloudy lust and became feral looking

Harry smiled seductively, "I'm sure you do want all of that and more. I am sure that you have wanted it for some time now as well. But even though you are older than me, I am still dominant here due to my nature as an incubus. You have to take me because technically you are older than I and are still dominant as well true, but I still overwhelm this dominance due to experiences in a carnal way as an incubus. You may want your rod up my ass right now, but that does not mean I don't wish to have fun first." He purred at him, "You have so much to learn about pleasing me."

The next thing Tom knew was that he was on a bed and that he was being magically held there in a doggy position. Harry was leering at him with a smirk and Tom wondered how he had done that so fast not that he minded. His cock was practically dripping for him as his body began to quiver in excitement and need.

Harry walked to the side of the bed; hips swaying, sashaying and more while he watched the reaction of his mate's arousal to his confident stride. It appeared Tom was quite turned on with his more confident walk and every time his hips swayed to a point one way and then other; he was steadily more and more turned on.

"Someone likes how I walk and talk, don't they?" Harry asked as he thumbed his cock as it leaked for him

"Merlin Harry, please." Tom groaned as his body began to shake under the duress of his emotional responses

Harry then thumbed his sack and fondled it as Tom screeched in pleasure to that and Harry smiled when his leaking head began small spurts of essence. Tom then found himself lying on his back and wrists strapped to the bed with Harry looming over him.

"I may not have known you knew about what I did with Chris at first, but I do know that I remember feeling the angry burn in my scar afterwards. You became jealous that night so very easily and I felt it, though I had no idea what it was then." Harry told him as he crawled up on the bed eerily reminiscent of his time with Chris and that first encounter when he decide to let go and be himself finally.

Tom's red eyes watched with lust and need to the exotic pose Harry held over him and he found if Harry was to be dominant in the bedroom; he didn't mind so much as he was dominant all the other times as it was. Both of them were dominant and had power, but Tom panted from his need of him and he had hardly been touched at all. Seeing his mate like this made him want to allow himself to let go. The magic between them exerted their pressure in letting them both know they were there.

Harry crawled further up and then lowered his hips to Tom with a gleeful smile.

"You watched us, and saw this very pose once before. It turned you on and you wanted to be the one who was being fed my cock as if it was their last meal on earth. You found me 'exotic' and wanted more than anything to be close to me than to be here in your home. It was after this you decide abruptly to train me and to likely try and keep me from Chris." Harry said to him in a deep purr

"Now you can be fed." His eyes glinted as the red one watched in lust as Harry lowered his hips further, "Suck." He commanded him

Unlike Chris though, Harry had lowered his body down further so Tom remained lying down and strapped down when his mouth covered the engorged flesh with wet heat. Harry hissed in pleasure to the sensation. It felt so good to feel it from his mate that the pleasure had doubled from the experiences to the others.

Tom's mouth sucked gently as his tongue teased the head and rolled over it lightly to create tingles. Harry hissed more and the parseltongue became clearer to Tom as his cock twitched to that and his mind was becoming hazy.

"_Oh Merlin, that feelsss sssoo good." _Harry hissed, "_Faster Tom, faster."_

Tom's body was literally reacting to the sibilant hissing as his suction increased and he moved more quickly to stimulate him.

Just as Harry was about to climax though, he withdrew his hips from the cavern and Tom watched in want as Harry purposely put the silver cock ring he had used on Draco before to himself to keep from exploding too soon.

His eyes turned to Tom and held a fire that was ready to engulf him, "Look what you do to me Tom? You barely have to touch me and I leak for you. Does this please you?" Harry asked him with saccharine tones to his voice, "Does this please you enough to know I leak for you when I am alone as well." He purred

Tom's voice emitted something between a whining noise and a feral growl sound to his ears.

Harry then snapped his fingers and the cords had not let go of him, but rather the bed and hung him up like Severus had been the first time Harry enticed him. Where the bed was once was now transfigured into a large desk as he hung over it. The incubus circled him with hungry eyes and Tom's manhood twitched every single time he walked by and the eyes roamed his formed with greed.

Harry then stopped before him and grabbed his cock as his claws scraped the flesh roughly but without causing too much damage. Tom's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he made a pleased gurgling sound as those divine hands continued to thumb him and fondle him more rough than he had been before.

Then it was gone and he bucked; trying vainly to gain it back as Harry smirked at him.

"So, you like it rough too. I shouldn't be surprised by it now, as just about everyone here likes it that way in one form or another. But I want to try something with you specifically."

Tom's eyes were getting darker in lust the more Harry played with him and he wanted his mate so badly that he literally was beginning to ache for him and his mind was shouting at him to break the cords and fuck his brains out. Tom didn't wish to hurt him though and so he eagerly stayed put to see what his sly mate was going to do to him now.

Once more in reminiscence of his first encounter with Severus, he lowered himself underneath Tom erection.

"When I was gone and you were not worrying so much of me; did you ever fantasize about what it would be like for us? Did you ever think you would see me like this? Did you ever sit in your office in front of those open windows I know you love and just touch yourself while envisioning me bent over your desk and you fucking me there? Severus has one too many of those dentention scenes between me and him, but I wonder if yours are more of dominance and submission kind?" He asked as he breathed warm breath to his cock as he sniffed the scent again

"Fuck Harry, the words you utter are sin and I want you now." He said as struggled and the cords zapped him

He shrieked in pain and pleasure to the zaps as Harry then took his cock to his mouth and sucked hard. Tom's breath was ragged and his eyes becoming feral for the touch; the complete touch of his mate.

His hands fondled his sack as his mouth applied wet heat to his body and Harry smirked to him now and then once more Tom screamed in pleasure as the cruciatus rippled over his flesh lightly while Harry teased the head of his penis with barely there touches.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Tom murmured barely coherent now and tried to buck

Harry then let go and scowled, "Nice way to try and choke me. I think you need to learn that I am in charge here for the time being."

Tom was then re-strapped down to the un-transfigured bed with a highly erect penis jutting upwards as Harry walked over to him and straddled him.

"You want me so bad, don't you? I can see your body and how it yearns for me. I can smell your desires and it fills me with the same ones. But now you will have me and it will be binding. You hurt me again after this, and I will vanish and you will never find me."

"You will never know the burning passion to my touches or the scalding heat to my body's responses."

Tom moaned as he laid there listening to all this. How on earth did anyone survive this and manage to let him go? He was grateful they had, but he had a hard time seeing why they would if they had no clue he had a mate.

Harry then got on all fours before him as the cords released themselves and Tom kneeled behind him. He rubbed his backside tenderly as his hands then fondled his cock while his frame was bent over him and Tom's erection was wedged between his ass.

"Oh my little incubus." Tom smirked with a seductive laugh, "You are so naughty, and so very teasing to me. Tempting me within the hair of my mind's restraints, and then leaving me to find more ways to control myself with when none remain."

"So very naughty."

Harry panted as the thumb on his cock kept rubbing him and the words stimulated him. His essence leaked out in small amounts due to the ring, but Tom hadn't minded it.

"What should I do, my little incubus, to make you see how very badly you have pushed me tonight." He leered at him with desire

The emerald eyes darkened to the words as he pushed his rear back and impaled himself on his mate's cock.

"Fuck me Tom. Teach me who I am supposed to belong to." He hissed at him with dripping lust

Ruby eyes darkened as his rod pulled out and then firmly pushed back inside of him.

"You belong to me, my little incubus." He hissed at him pleasure, "Say it."

Harry met his every thrust and ground his ass into his groin. He panted with exertion and his mind was becoming hazy with pleasure.

Tom smacked his ass as Harry shrieked in pleasure to the hit and panted more heavily while he dripped more for him.

"Say it Harry. Tell me you belong to me. That I own you and that you have a want of no other besides me." Tom hissed at him

Harry growled though, "I don't submit to just anyone Tom. You're going to have try harder than that. Your cock may be in my ass, but I can remove it if I wanted to."

Tom growled threateningly to the statement as he held Harry in place with one hand and his other reached down and yanked on his stiffened erection hard. Harry howled in a pleased manner to that as his ass bucked backwards on Tom and took him deeper as his cheeks clenched on him and he hissed more pleased by the sensation

"Now my little incubus, tell me who you belong to?" Tom asked him in lust

Harry's eyes were emerald, but finally taking on the red-orange flecks as the incubus was released to the world. Tom felt the magic shift and he knew Harry had reverted to his more primal nature as his cock twitched inside him and became more aroused by the rising dark energy in the room.

Harry turned his face to him and his breath was ragged as Tom had been before. Eyes of emerald flecked with red-orange and sharper teeth than before. Body dripping in sweat on all fours as his cock the busted the ring around it due to the magic in the room.

"Split me open Tom and fuck me or you will never have my submission. The incubus needs to feel the raw power and I want you to fuck me until I break." Harry growled in a absolutely animalistic way.

Tom's eyes glowed to this and his body seemed to move without his conscious approval. Harry's allure had come out and overpowered his mind and body. Tom kept ramming into him and then out with a hard and fast pace. Harry's growls and moans of approval only made Tom react more. The growls and hissed of voices who had been pleased were rampant in the room as the smell of fresh sex was lingering in the air and the magic in the bedroom was now leaking out and all over the fortress. Enough to let the magical races know what had been going on, but not the death eaters or Hermione yet.

Finally, Harry was reaching his peak and while Tom had all but made his ass red, raw and bleed from the exertion and pace of their bonding for the first time. Harry was breathing hard and his claws had torn the sheets in his attempts not to lose control while his magic was swirling and Tom kept thrusting into him.

"You are my little incubus, Harry." Tom growled at him with a dangerously feral tone, "Now tell me who you belong to?"

Harry hissed in pleasure as the cock rammed into him and both pain and pleasure shot through him while more blood oozed from him.

"I belong to you Tom Marvolo Riddle. Forever." He hissed as he finally agreed

Then their power exploded in the room as their climax released. Tom had erupted into him and Harry screeched his name as his fluid spurted out all over the bed while the magic meshed and combined them as one.

When the power faded, Harry and Tom felt the life-bond and Harry smiled sleepily. Tom carded a hand to his hair and Harry drifted off easily as Tom followed not long after him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the two sleeping and oblivious wizard slept off their fatigue; Hermione saw the white glow that surrounded the fortress and gasped in shock. She stood carefully and then walked to the halls.<p>

She wasn't the only one who had done it. Nearly every soul in the manor had done it and were all outside their doors kneeling and praying for some reason. Hermione hated to interrupt Bella, but she felt like she was missing something.

"Bella, I saw the glow and then saw all of you praying while looking at the door to Harry's rooms. Why?" She asked

Bella paused for a moment, "Since you were not raised with our traditions, I am not surprised by this question. Harry and my lord bonded and we all felt the shift in power. The white glow was something we witches and wizards have not seen in many decades and we thought it would be gone forever."

"A white glow during a soul-bonding means those two are true bond-mates and were chosen before they were ever born to be together for the rest of their entire lives after the bonding. It is said that Merlin was the only one to ever have had a white glow after he bonded to his second love when the first died in battle. His first love and he had emitted a pale blue glow or so stories tell us."

"Harry is descended from the Peverells and Merlin himself, so his bond is stronger than any we can measure to date. He was chosen Hermione, and with Tom beside him and their bond to the other now fully cemented; we now have little fear of losing the war unless one of them dies. For if one dies prematurely, the other is going to follow them immediately" She told the girl softly

Hermione looked down the hall, obviously where her brother and his mate were, and she smiled softly.

"Teach me the prayer so I can say it." She asked the elder woman

Bella smiled and nodded to her. She told her the words and then Hermione and Bella finished them together before returning to bed and waiting to see what would happen tomorrow.


End file.
